Let Me Heal You
by Rica S. K
Summary: 8 kids with a shattered heart and a broken past. 7 adults that are trying to put their heart back together... but it's not really that easy as it seems. Can Giotto and his guardians heal their hearts? Or will they just break them more and make them suffer... First Gen. x Tenth Gen.! REVIEW, PLEASE! Strong T, and Warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first try with a story about the first generation and the tenth generation… I just wanted to try one out. And sorry, the Shimon family won't be in this. I am terribly sorry for those who wanted them to be in, but I just really suck at these type of stories. There won't be a lot of battle scenes, even though there would be some kidnapping and child abuse. For people who don't like these kind of stuff, it's your choice to continue reading this story. I won't blame you for regretting even clicking on my story, so don't worry.**

**Just to tell you, Tsuna and the other's ages are:**

**Tsuna- 8**

**Hayato- 10**

**Takeshi- 10**

**Ryohei- 11**

**Kyoya- 11**

**Mukuro- 11**

**Chrome- 9**

**Lambo- 6**

**The age of Giotto and the others are:**

**Giotto- 20**

**G- 20**

**Asari- 20**

**Knuckle- 21**

**Alaude- 21**

**Daemon- 21**

**Lampo- 19**

**Again, sorry if this is terrible. My writing skills aren't the best, but I try hard to improve it. By the way, I am much younger than you think… nah, ignore what I just said. Anyways, enjoy the story! And another warning, a lot characters can be bit OOC here.**

**Chapter 1~ Alleyway Kids**

"I am finally finished with this cursed thing…" Giotto stretched his arms, yawning. He worked almost day and night to complete his paperwork. Now that he finished it, he was so delighted. He could almost see himself resting on a couch, drinking coffee peacefully without any of his guardians bothering him. Just when he was about to stand up from his desk, (which he didn't even want to see anymore,) his office door slammed open, as Giotto gaped as the papers scattered all over the place.

"GIOTTO!" it was G. Giotto felt like dumping his friend out the window.

"G, YOU BASTARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT ON THAT PAPERWORK?! I SPENT 5 DAYS AND 7 HOURS 23 MINUTES AND 34 SECONDS!" Giotto's looked like he was going to burst.

"Impressive, you count? Anyways, I just came to tell you that Daemon and Alaude created a hole in the wall on the first floor. Asari and Knuckle calmed them down a minute ago, and I just thought I needed to tell you that you have more paperwork to do –" Before G could continue, Giotto cut him off and sat back on his desk.

"G, bring Alaude and Daemon to my office. NOW." Giotto's voice was filled with frustration and anger. G mentally facepalmed as he imagined the entire ruckus that could and would happen in a few minutes.

"Ok, ok." G reluctantly obeyed the orders. He knew better than to complain to Giotto when he was using that tone. The 'If-you-say-another-word-I-will-kill-you' tone.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Daemon. Alaude." Giotto closed his eyes as he cupped his chin with both of his hands.

"Hn." Alaude wasn't afraid or interested about what was going to happen in the slightest. Because he was Alaude, after all.

"Nufufu…" Daemon just silently chuckled, waiting for Giotto to continue.

"WHEN WILL YOU TO EVER STOP FIGHTING FOR A SINGLE DAY?!" Giotto finally exploded, all of his stress bursting out.

Alaude yawned, wanting to go to bed. Daemon just continued laughing, finding the fact that his boss finally exploded funny.

"THIS. IS. NOT. FUNNY." Giotto growled, making Alaude snort.

"Omnivore, we also do paperwork, in case you aren't aware." Alaude reminded himself of his leftover paperwork in his office. He wanted to end this conversation and just go and finish it, then go to bed.

"Yes, Alaude, I am completely aware of that. BUT YOU GUYS AREN'T THE ONE DOING THE PAPERWORK WHEN YOU DESTROY THE DAMN MANSION!" Giotto shouted again, as an imaginary volcano erupted behind him.

"Nufufu… Primo, calm down." Daemon smiled, as Giotto took a deep breath in.

"Just don't make this happen again this month. If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else that is far away from our mansion. Understood?" Giotto finally calmed down, slowly coming back to his normal self.

"Nufufu…" Daemon didn't say anything else and exited the office. Alaude was already out seconds ago. Giotto slumped down on his chair, sighing heavily every minute. Another 5 days 7 hours 23 minutes and 34 seconds in this office. Which makes a total of 10 days 14 hours 47 minutes and 8 seconds total. Just thinking of it made Giotto puke.

"Giotto, are alright?" Asari entered the office, as Giotto looked up and sighed again.

"I'll take that as a no." Asari sweat-dropped, as he sat down on the couch.

"Those guys are just so tiring. I can't even say or complain to Alaude-san…" Giotto put his head down to rest. Asari shook his head, feeling sorry for his poor friend/boss.

"To light your mood up a bit, I came to tell you a funny story." Asari smiled, as Giotto glanced at his friend with interest.

"Maybe not funny, but it's worth hearing." Giotto sat across Asari, ready to hear the story whether it was funny or not.

"In our village, there is group of children called the Alleyway kids. The people gave them that name, because they are always hanging around the alleyways around here." Giotto nodded, listening to his Rain guardian.

"The funny thing starts here. This group is made up with 8 kids; 7 boys and 1 girl, all of them around 10 years old. There is one boy that has spiky brown hair that usually doesn't do anything, but seems like all the others care for him the most. Then there is a silver haired boy that uses dynamites and curses a lot for his age. The third boy has short black hair and carries a wooden sword around his back, always grinning. The fourth boy has raven hair, carrying a pair of tonfas and a little yellow bird on his shoulders. Some people say that he always says 'I will bite you to death'. The fifth boy has short white hair and doesn't carry any weapons, but always shouts 'EXTREME!'. The sixth boy has dark blue hair with one red eye and one blue eye, and he always carries a trident around. The last boy has curly black hair, and is usually found crying for food. Then the girl has dark blue hair with an eye patch, and a trident in her hand."

"That sounds familiar…" Giotto frowned, "and why do those little kids carry weapons around anyway?"

"They also need some sort of protection… from what I hear, the raven haired boy with tonfas seems like he's the strongest there." Asari shrugged, thinking about the rumors.

"Giotto, do you want to check these kids out?" Asari asked, and Giotto raised his eyebrow. Asari winked, and Giotto finally knew what his friend was trying to do. He was trying to give him a little break, separating him with his office for at least an hour.

"Sure… I really owe you, Asari." Giotto almost wanted to hug his friend. He was free from his office at last! At least he had some kind of excuse for Talbot when he finds out he wasn't doing his paperwork…

"Hahaha, it's nothing!" Asari laughed cheerfully, as Giotto rushed out of his office.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE ALLEY…**

"Hey, do something, you bastard!"

"I'm trying…"

"Herbivores, stop getting in my way."

"Kufufu… Hibari Kyoya."

"Nee… nee-sama…"

"Lambo-sama wants cake!"

"Lambo, hush!"

"I'LL DEFEAT THESE GUYS TO THE EXTREME!"

8 kids were surrounded by a group of big men, with nowhere to escape. Behind them was a dead end. They were cornered.

"Kids… you have nowhere to escape now!" One man shouted, smiling sadistically. Mukuro, the dark blue haired boy, pulled Chrome, the girl with the eye patch, closer to him. Tsuna, the brown spiky haired boy hugged Lambo who had curly black hair.

Hayato, the silver haired boy was sweating as he slowly pulled out 3 more dynamites.

Takeshi, the short black haired boy was putting on a serious look while holding his sword.

Ryohei, the one with short white hair was sweating as well, but still looked quite fine.

Kyoya, the boy with raven hair was panting, but still looking at his opponents with deadly eyes.

"Take this!" Hayato threw his dynamites towards the enemies, as their enemies cursed.

"NOW! RUN!" Takeshi shouted out loud, as the other ran through the smoke.

"AH! LAMBO!" Tsuna stopped running as he felt something slip out of his thin arms. He frantically glanced around as the smoke started to clear up. The other kids stopped running too, and all turned around to see what happened.

Lambo was laying down on the ground screaming for help. Tsuna was trying to carry Lambo again, as the men slowly got their weapons out, gritting their teeth for what Hayato had done.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, KID!" One of the guys quickly pulled out his gun, spitting blood out of his mouth. He shot, aiming for Tsuna's head.

"TSUNA!" all of the kids gasped, as Tsuna stared in horror at the bullet coming towards him.

Tsuna was about to think that this really _was _the end of his life; goodbye everything, just when a pair of strong arms scooped him up just in time.

Tsuna and Lambo blinked, wondering what happened. Tsuna was rather stunned, wondering if an angel transported him to heaven along with Lambo.

'No… an angel doesn't have gloves…' Tsuna frowned as he took a glance at the pair of hands.

"Are you ok, kid?" A strong but gentle voice asked, bringing Tsuna back to reality. He looked up and saw a man smiling down at him. He had spiky yellow hair with warm orange eyes. Tsuna found this man surprisingly… comfortable.

"Er… yes! Thank you very much!" Tsuna smiled, reassuring the man that he was safe.

"Tsuna, are you ok?!" Hayato came running towards him, ignoring all the other men that were aiming for his head.

"Oi, Hayato, be careful!" Takeshi followed, blocking the bullets with his sword.

"TSUNA, ARE YOU OK TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei ran as fast as he could towards the little brunette.

Kyoya didn't really say anything, but looked relieved that Tsuna was safe. He blocked the bullets easily and smoothly with his tonfas that came in his direction.

"Kufufu… little brother, I really thought you were dying there." Mukuro smiled at Tsuna warmly, hugging Chrome protectively so that she won't get shot.

"Tsu-kun… I'm glad that you're safe…" Chrome mumbled nervously, but glad anyway that her little brother – or rather her little brother-like friend – survived.

Lambo looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm ok, Hayato-nee, Takeshi-nee, Ryohei-nee, Kyoya-nee, Mukuro-nee, Chrome-nee!" Tsuna smiled, as Giotto put him down.

"That man saved me!" Tsuna pointed at Giotto, as Giotto smiled.

"Who are you herbivores?" Kyoya stood protectively in front of his family, glaring at the Primo and his guardians. Giotto and the others were surprised how this boy resembled Alaude so much.

"Calm down, we just came to… um…" Giotto tried to find a good excuse. He couldn't say he came to check them out because he didn't want to do his work.

"I'll bite you all to death if you don't answer –"

"HEY! YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETELY IGNORING US!" one man from the group fired towards Kyoya.

"Hey, watch out –" before Giotto could warn him, Kyoya ducked and hit the guy's jaw with his tonfas, knocking a few others out as he did this.

"Hey, these guys are the Greco family, right?" G asked nobody in general.

"Yeah… I heard they attacked a few other families too." Asari nodded solemnly.

"LET'S BEAT THEM UP TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle punched a few men out of his way.

"Nufufu… is that what a priest should say?" Daemon used his trident to hit another group of men that was going to attack him.

"For your attempt to injure kids, I'll arrest all of you." Alaude said in his monotone voice, his eyes cold as ever. Some of the men shuddered, as the rest gulped, just hoping they would have another day to live. They knew better than to attack the Vongola family.

"Oya, oya…" Lampo yawned.

"RUN!" the boss of the group ran away as fast as his legs allowed him, as his men did the same.

"Who are you people?" Hayato frowned, reminding the Primo and his guardians of a younger version of their storm guardian.

"You guys really never told me you had a son!" Giotto demanded at his guardians, as they all flinched. (Alaude was just staring at Kyoya, as Kyoya glared at him.)

"That goes the same for you, Giotto." G glared at his boss, glancing at Tsuna. "You should have told me that you made a woman pregnant when you're just 20!"

"Besides, he looks around 9… Giotto, I am really disappointed in you." Asari shook his head.

"GIOTTO, YOU DON'T GO AROUND DOING _THAT _WHEN YOU'RE LIKE 12 TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted at him angrily.

"That goes the same for the rest of you! Look at that dark blue haired boy and girl! They both look around 11!" Giotto pointed at Mukuro and Chrome, who were just staying quiet.

"Nufufu… and Lampo, I never knew you were this bad…" Daemon shook his head at Lampo, who was looking really innocent.

"I –I WELL, THEN HOW ABOUT ALAUDE? HE'S THE MOST SHOCKING ONE AMONG ALL OF US RIGHT NOW!" Lampo pointed at Alaude who glared at him.

"Shut up, herbivore. I don't go fucking around with girls when I am 12." Giotto sweat-dropped at how easily his cloud guardian talked about that.

"They really are having fun aren't they?" Takeshi laughed, as Hayato glared at him.

"Idiot, what part of that conversation sounds 'fun'?" Hayato pointed at the adults who were arguing with one another.

"Nee-sama, who are those people?" Chrome tugged at her brother's shirt, as Mukuro smiled at her warmly.

"Whoever they are, dear Chrome, I would always be right next to you." Mukuro patted her head, as Chrome smiled and blushed.

"I really hate crowds…" Kyoya walked away to a nearby corner, watching the situation. Alaude was standing at the opposite corner, folding his arms.

"Tsuna, Lambo-sama wants to eat cake!" Lambo whined, as Lampo reminded himself when he was that age.

"Nufufu… you all are sure noisy today." Daemon shook his head.

"Uh… you guys are the Alleyway kids, right?" Giotto asked the kids.

"Yes…" Tsuna played with his fingers, not exactly sure whether if he could trust these people or not. They didn't seem bad, really…

"What are your names? Where are all your parents? You guys look quite young, you know? To be walking around alone here and all…" Giotto bent down so that he was Tsuna's eye level.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi… normally people just call me Tsuna… and I don't really remember my parents. I ran away from an orphanage… and I am 8…" Tsuna said slowly, trying his best not to stumble over his words.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato. My mom died when I was 4, and don't even remind me of the old man. I'm 10." Hayato didn't look so happy about the idea of introducing themselves.

"Hahaha, Hayato, you can always introduce yourself more brightly! Anyways, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, and my old man died in an accident when I was 7. I'm 10 as well!" Takeshi laughed, as Hayato shot him daggers.

"I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME! ALL MY FAMILY MEMBERS DIED IN A TRAIN CRASH, EXCEPT ME AND MY SISTER! MY SISTER IS LIVING WITH MY AUNT RIGHT NOW, AND I AM 11!" Ryohei's voice was loud enough for all the people in the village to hear.

"Knuckle, your son is just like you…" G snickered, as Knuckle glared back at him.

"Kufufu… my name is Rokudo Mukuro, and this is my little sister Chrome Dokuro. Our parents… well, gave us to some people when we were 3. I won't say any more. I am 11, and she is 9." Mukuro was still hugging his little sister tightly, not completely trusting Giotto and his guardians. He especially didn't like Daemon, who's head looked like a melon.

"I am the great Lambo-sama! I don't remember my family, but I do remember it wasn't a good place, so I ran away! Ore-sama is 6 years old!" Lambo introduced himself proudly, like he was the leader among them all.

"How about you, brat?" G glared at Kyoya, who wasn't saying anything. Kyoya mentally sighed, because he was hoping they wouldn't notice him and skip his turn. Alaude also looked towards him, a little bit interested.

"Hn… Hibari Kyoya, 11." Kyoya said, not saying a single thing about his family. The other kids understood perfectly why, and didn't say anything.

"How about your parents? Do you know them?" Asari asked curiously.

"Maybe they threw him away… Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled, as his family all instantly glared at him.

"Kyoya has his own personal problems… Kufufu… so just leave it." Kyoya glared at Mukuro for saying that. He shot a 'You-didn't-need-to-do-that-you-bastard' look, as Mukuro sent a 'But-I-wanted-to' look. Kyoya shot a final look that said, 'I-will-bite-you-to-death-later' as Mukuro just simply chuckled.

Giotto and the others (except Daemon and Alaude) sweat-dropped, looking at the younger versions of their mist and cloud guardian.

"SO THE CONCLUSION IS THAT YOU GUYS ARE ORPHANS TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted, as the kids glanced at eachother, then nodded.

"But that's none of your business, you sex-talking perverts." Hayato spat, as the adults snapped. Alaude didn't say anything, but gave a deadly look at Hayato.

"WE ARE NOT SEX-TALKING PERVERTS!" they all shouted together, with the exception of Alaude.

"DID YOU EVER HEAR A BITCH SAY THAT HE OR SHE IS A BITCH WITH THEIR OWN MOUTH? IT'S THE SAME! SEX TALKING PERVERTS NEVER SAY THAT THEY ARE SEX TALKING PERVERTS WITH THEIR OWN MOUTH, IDIOTS!" Hayato shouted right back, as the first generation fumed. Their faces were all red, except for Alaude who was just sighing heavily and all the childish acts.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BRAT!" G punched Hayato on the head not-so-softly.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ORDER ME, YOU PINK-OCTOPUS HEADED OLD MAN!" that was Hayato's comment that finally set G off.

"MY HAIR COLOR IS RED, NOT PINK!"

"Hayato and that man are already friends!" Takeshi said excitedly. Asari laughed at his friend, thinking the exact same thing.

"Ahem, by the way, my name is Giotto. That's G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Daemon." Giotto quietly said, not really wanting to bother the fight.

In one corner, Chrome, Mukuro and Daemon were having a heated conversation about fruits.

"Kufufu… melon head." Mukuro smiled, as Chrome gulped. Daemon looked pissed off.

"Your head looks like pineapple, you idiot… Nufufu…" Daemon held his anger in, as he didn't really want to surprise the cut little girl that was hiding behind the pineapple idiot – namely Chrome.

"This is called _style, _melon head… Kufufu…" Daemon inhaled, then slowly exhaled, calming himself down as best as he could.

"I have a very awesome name called Daemon, you idiotic pineapple…"

"Oya, oya… did you say that to me, melon?"

"What will you do if I was?" Daemon smirked, as Mukuro smiled. Chrome's hand was getting sweaty, probably because she was holding on too tight.

And on the other side….

"Ore-sama is so tired…." Lampo and Lambo yawned together, then fell to the floor and started to sleep.

Giotto and Tsuna sweat-dropped at the scene.

"LET'S DO BOXING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was shouting,

"LET'S START TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle was punching the air.

And finally, on the other side,

"…" Alaude didn't say anything.

"…" Kyoya wasn't in the mood to fight.

To simply put it, there was awkward silence.

"So… as we were saying, you guys are orphans." Giotto started the conversation as everyone calmed down.

"With no home to stay." He continued, as Tsuna nodded.

"No… food?" Giotto tried.

"Kyoya-nee gets it from the market." Well, Hayato _was _younger than Kyoya.

"You guys have money?" Asari blinked.

"Of course not, idiots. He steals them." Hayato replied as if it was the most obvious thing that can happen in the whole wide world.

'So he was the one that was causing the ruckus in the village…' all the guardians sweat-dropped, as Alaude got out his handcuffs, ready to arrest every single one of them.

"How about your home?" Giotto gave a look to Alaude, as Alaude raised his eyebrow but put his handcuffs away.

"We sleep on the ground." Takeshi answered, as the guardians all felt a sudden pang of sadness.

"Of course, on lucky days, Kyoya-nee, Mukuro-nee, and Ryohei-nee finds us some newspapers." Chrome said quietly, saddening the guardians even more.

"The luckiest day was when a woman threw a torn blanket away, right?" Tsuna grinned, as the other kids nodded.

"What do you guys do in the winter?" G's voice was much gentler now.

"Oh, usually Kyoya-nee and Mukuro-nee brings some firewood, while Hayato-nee lights them up. Kyoya-nee and Mukuro-nee almost never sleep in the winters." Tsuna replied sadly, as the guardians all looked at Mukuro and Kyoya. They weren't really saying anything.

"Now that I've heard this, I cannot resist myself anymore." Giotto shook his head.

"We're taking you guys with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who kindly reminded me of the use of 'nee' and 'nii'… seriously, I have a lot to improve on… (sigh) and thank you Urara S.H san, for your suggestion! I will indeed use 'aniki' for Hayato and Takeshi when they talk to the elder ones! ^^**

**And once again I am really sorry to make that kind of mistake… and confuse some people. I really mean it… but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit boring! **

**One more thing; I'm just asking for your suggestions here. For the next chapter, do you want me to start revealing the tenth generation's past? Or do you just want a daily life arc? I'll be waiting for everyone to vote, then update in a few days! Thank you~!**

**Chapter 2~ Takeshi's lucky charm vanished?**

"LAMBO-SAMA IS HUNGRY!"

Giotto groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. He put his alarm clock away since he didn't need one anymore. Lambo will always wake up at the exact same time, whining for food.

"Papa, Lambo is crying again…" Tsuna came in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Giotto smiled at his son, picking the little boy up.

"Then we should go eat some breakfast, shall we?" Giotto went out of his room, Tsuna half-sleeping in his arms. Giotto sighed as he reminded himself of what happened 3 months ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're going to WHAT?" Hayato exclaimed; he was obviously too shocked to repeat what Giotto had just said._

"_He said we're going to take you guys in, brat." G spat, as Hayato just gaped, standing still._

"_Hayato, isn't that good news?" Takeshi asked Hayato, but Hayato had turned into a rock, with his mouth hanging._

"_Kufufu… why should we trust you that you'll treat us nicely?" Mukuro glared at Primo and his guardians, pulling Chrome closer. Chrome just nodded, agreeing with her brother._

"_For once, I agree with that useless Pineapple herbivore." Kyoya whipped out his tonfas, as a vein popped up on Mukuro's forehead._

"_Why can't you agree in a nicer manner?" Mukuro grumbled, and Kyoya ignored it. _

"_Because I don't want to." Kyoya simply replied, as everyone else (except Alaude and Mukuro) sweat-dropped._

"_Lambo-sama is perfectly fine if they just give me food, a bed, and candy!" Lambo jumped up and down, as Hayato finally snapped back to reality._

"_YOU IDIOTIC COW! THINK MORE CAREFULLY!" Hayato exclaimed punching his head, as Lambo took a step back._

"_TSUNA~ BAKA-YATO HIT ME~" Lambo cried, jumping into Tsuna's arms. Tsuna just sighed tiredly, as this always happened at some time of the day._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU –"_

"_HAYATO, STOP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei scolded Hayato, and Hayato spat on the ground._

"_Fine." He stomped away to one side of the wall, pissed off._

"_So, I will take care of Tsuna." Giotto said, smiling at Tsuna who blinked, then blushed, then awkwardly smiled back. Giotto screamed like a girl in his mind, 'SO CUTE~!'_

_Well, of course he didn't scream that out loud._

"_Fine. I will take care of the brat. I need to teach him a lesson about my hair color." G cracked his bones, as Hayato mumbled a swear word under his breath._

"_I will take care of Takeshi!" Asari laughed cheerfully, as Takeshi followed him. _

"_Idiots…" G and Hayato said in unison, agreeing for once._

"_I WILL TAKE CARE OF RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle punched his fist in the air._

"_LET'S FIGHT WHEN WE HAVE TIME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei also punched his fist in the air, following Knuckle's pose._

"_OUTSIDE OF THE MANSION!" Giotto shouted, not wanting more paperwork than he already had._

"_Then I will take the pineapples." Daemon smirked, and Mukuro frowned._

"_I don't want to be taking cared by a melon." Mukuro spat, as Daemon clenched his fists, forcing a smile._

"_Guys, this isn't a fruit shop, just to remind you… there is no melons and pineapples." G rolled his eyes, secretly letting out a sigh of relief in his mind that how he was so glad at least his hair wasn't fruit shaped._

"_So the only ones left are…" Giotto glanced at Kyoya and Lambo. Those two were probably the most problematic ones. _

"_Herbivore, I can perfectly take care of myself…" Kyoya growled, giving everyone a look. _

"_Nufufu… like how you were attacked by the Greco Family today?" Daemon commented, as Kyoya glared at the melon headed guy. _

"… _I will take care of him, then." Alaude finally opened his mouth. Kyoya shot daggers at the man, but Alaude ignored him. _

"_W-what?" Giotto stuttered. What did his cloud guardian just say? He will –what?_

"_Omnivore. I JUST SAID THAT I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM." Alaude gave a deadly look at Giotto, and Giotto quickly nodded, holding up his hands protectively in front of him._

"_Su-sure, go ahead!" Giotto nodded again, as Alaude fixed his coat back into place._

"_Hn… I can just bite him to death later…" Kyoya walked away to another corner farther away._

"_Maa, maa… Kyoya-aniki, calm down a bit…" Takeshi laughed at his brother, and Kyoya just sighed, putting his tonfas back away under his shirt sleeves. Alaude glanced at Kyoya, then looked away._

"_What? Then I'm having the annoying little kid?" Lampo pointed at Lambo, who was sniffling in Tsuna's arms._

"_Lambo-sama isn't an annoying little kid!" Lambo exclaimed in his high-tone cry-baby voice, as Tsuna let out another sigh. He just knew he was going to be deaf some day because of Lambo._

"_A stupid, idiotic, annoying little kid." Hayato spat, as Lambo's eyes filled with tears all over again._

"_UWAH~~ TSUNA~!" Lambo cried again, as Hayato 'ch'ed. _

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"Good morning, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii, Chrome-nee… and uncles!" Tsuna greeted as he walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Hayato and Takeshi said in a cheerful tone together.

"Kufufu… good morning, little brother." Mukuro smiled warmly at his cute little brother.

"G-good morning, Tsu-kun…." Chrome managed a little smile.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME, TSUNA!" Ryohei punched the air. Luckily, today something wasn't in the way so nothing broke. Yesterday he broke a cup that was supposed to be on the cupboard.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Kyoya gave one of his rare brotherly smiles; the ones he only gave to Tsuna and sometimes even Chrome. Kyoya hated Mukuro – he liked Chrome. As a little sister, of course.

"Giotto, did you finish your paperwork?" G brought up the topic Giotto hated the most.

"I almost did, until somebody and somebody made the toilet vanish from the mansion." Giotto glared at the usual people – Daemon and Alaude.

"Kufufu… Mel –Father, you sure fight a lot with Uncle Alaude… who wins all the time?" Mukuro stopped himself from saying the word 'Melon'. He didn't really want another 2 weeks in bed.

"Oh, it's always a tie, my dear son… Nufufu…" Daemon sipped his tea, glancing at Alaude who was quietly eating his breakfast. Daemon wasn't even sure if he and Kyoya could even hear the conversation, because they were way across the room, sitting on another separate table. In the past it was only Alaude who was sitting there, but as Kyoya came, they used it together.

"Seriously, what's so fun about fighting eachother to death?" Asari asked, not really understanding why his friends – or at least he thought them as his friends – liked to fight so much.

"Oh, you people will never understand. Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled, thinking about him and Alaude's last battle they had. They really did make the toilet vanish; it was Alaude who destroyed the sink and mirrors, though.

"And I don't want to understand." Lampo pushed a sausage into his already too-stuffed mouth.

"Lampo, don't talk when you're eating." Knuckle said sternly, as Lampo nodded, chewing his food.

"By the way, did anyone see my good-luck charm?" Takeshi suddenly asked, putting his fork down. Everyone looked up from their plates.

"How does it look like?" Asari smiled, trying to be helpful.

"It's like a little pocket, and has a fish drawn on it. It's light blue." Takeshi described his charm, as everyone tried to think of where they saw that kind of object.

"I think I saw it in Alaude's bedroom." Hayato replied, as everyone stared at him with disbelief.

"How did you even go into his bedroom?" G raised his eyebrow. The cloud guardian's bedroom was one of the hardest places to go into in the Vongola mansion. Going inside that room was suicidal. Giotto reminded himself of how Lampo needed to stay in bed for 1 month covered in bandages after he went into Alaude's room to look for his strawberry shortcake.

"Secret." Hayato suck his tongue out, as G punched his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, OLD MAN!" Hayato rubbed the top of his head, feeling the bump.

"FOR YOUR ANNOYINGNESS, BRAT!" G shouted right back, as Hayato folded his arms, huffing.

"Anyways, anyone else who saw that?" Giotto sweat-dropped.

"OH WAIT I THINK –" Lampo was about to say something out loud, until a tonfa hit him directly on his forehead. Lampo fell backwards as his body landed on the floor.

"You herbivores are way too noisy." Kyoya sighed, not even giving a second glance at the crowd.

"Good job, Kyoya." Alaude praised his son without a change of expression.

"No problem, Father." Kyoya sipped his drink, while, Hibird quietly landed on his shoulder.

"Can somebody ask Kyoya if he knows where the charm is?" Giotto whispered, as he was too scared to approach the two skylarks. It was scary enough when there was just Alaude, but now there was Kyoya too…

"I will go!" Tsuna grinned, as Giotto gulped, hoping Alaude doesn't do something. Tsuna walked towards Kyoya, a smile on his cute little face.

"Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna tugged on Kyoya's coat. Kyoya realized that it was his little brother – not some annoying herbivores – and smiled.

"Yes, Tsuna?" he asked in his gentle voice; the one he only used to some people. Sometimes animals. Alaude couldn't help but be surprised again at how gentle his son could be to his little brother.

"Did you see Takeshi-nii's good luck charm? He lost it…" Tsuna smiled, as Kyoya thought about Takeshi's charm.

"The one with a fish on it, am I right?" Kyoya made sure, and Tsuna nodded, his smile getting wider.

"I think I saw it in the corridor a week ago, but I'm not so sure if it's still there." Kyoya answered, and Tsuna grinned.

"Thank you, Kyoya-nii!"

"No big deal, little one." Kyoya went back to eating, as Hibird chirped happily.

"Kyoya-nii says that he thinks he saw it in the corridor last week, but he's not sure if it's still there." Tsuna shrugged, as Giotto patted his head. For a second, he was actually glad that Kyoya was one of Tsuna's brothers.

Only for a second, ok?

"So, anyone else?" Asari glanced at everyone.

"OH! I THINK I SEEN IT IN THE KITCHEN A FEW DAYS AGO TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle exclaimed, and Ryohei nodded.

"AND THERE WERE CANDY WRAPPERS ALSO SCATTERED ALL OVER THE PLACE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei added, as the other frowned.

"Why do candy wrappers in the kitchen sound so familiar?" Hayato wondered, thinking carefully what that reminded him of.

"Isn't it some kind of joke?" Takeshi suggested, and Hayato shook his head.

"No, no, not that…" Hayato dug his fingers into his hair, trying his best to remember.

"How about somebody go ask Alaude?" Lampo, who finally woke up, suggested. A rather risky suggestion, but it was worth a try.

"I will go, then." Asari, who didn't really think Alaude was scary, volunteered. Nobody complained.

"Hey, Alaude, did you see a light blue charm in your room?" Asari smiled, as Alaude glared at the rain guardian.

"Herbivore, don't disturb someone when they're eating breakfast." Alaude sipped his coffee.

"Oh. Then should I ask you at lunch?" Asari didn't lose his smile, as Alaude blinked. Kyoya snorted quietly.

"… I don't know about a charm, but I do know that all of my mint candies disappeared last week or so." Alaude gave up on pushing Asari away.

"Thanks." Asari thanked him, but he wasn't really sure why the candies disappeared from his room.

"He said that all of his mint candies disappeared from his room last week." Asari said, as the others all scowled at another mention of something related to candies.

Suddenly, Chrome whispered something in her brother's ear. Mukuro smiled, the nodded, as everyone quietened down.

"Chrome says that she saw that charm yesterday." Mukuro said it out loud, and Chrome nodded nervously. She was just too shy to say it with her own mouth.

"Where?" Daemon asked, and Chrome whispered something to Mukuro again. Mukuro nodded.

"She says that it was stuck in a black fluffy thing. She was scared so she just ran away from it." Mukuro said, as Chrome's face went red with embarrassment.

"A black fluffy thing? Candy wrappers and candies?" Giotto thought, and the others did too.

"Oh, wait, don't say that –" Hayato's eyes widened, and every single head in the room (except Alaude and Kyoya, and Lambo, who was sleeping on his plate.)

"OH… NOW I GET IT…" G sighed heavily, finally understanding everything.

"Kufufu… I also think I know who did this…" Mukuro chuckled, finding the truth he found out quite funny.

"Nufufu… me too." Daemon cupped his chin with his hands. The answer was pretty obvious now.

"I DON'T GET IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei and Knuckle shouted, as Asari and Takeshi blinked.

Giotto and Tsuna shrugged, feeling sorry for their stupid brains, and Lampo yawned.

Hayato put his hand in Lambo's head and threw some stuff out. He threw some mint candies and a blue good luck charm out.

"It's that, right?" Hayato sighed, throwing the charm towards Takeshi.

"Hahaha! So it was in the kid's head!"

"Alaude, do you want your mint candies back?"

"Herbivores, I'll arrest you for creating such a noise while I was eating breakfast."

"HIE~~~!"

And that was another normal day in the Vongola mansion.

**Ok, sorry it's so short. But I don't have so much time right now! Sorry if it was so boring you particularly scrolled down through the chapter until you found these bold letters!**

**Anyways, for the next chapter, do you want it to be about:**

**Another daily life chapter.**

**Start with a daily life sort of thing, and slowly get into one of their pasts.**

**Just go into one of their pasts as the chapter starts.**

**For the people who choose option 2 and 3, who should I start with?**

**Tsuna**

**Hayato**

**Takeshi**

**Ryohei**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Lambo**

**Kyoya**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, OR ELSE I CAN'T POST A CHAPTER!**

**~Rica~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Takeshi is the first one to get his past revealed… Takeshi's past is one of the 'sad' pasts. Where people die and everything… oops. I shouldn't say any more. Read to find out!**

**Chapter 3~ Takeshi's past and the truth of his good luck charm**

It started off as another 'normal' day in the Vongola mansion.

"LAMBO, DON'T SPILL YOUR GRENADES ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Yes, a 6 year old kid spilling grenades around the place. That was really nothing but normal.

"HAHAHA LAMBO-SAMA IS THE STRONGEST!"

"STUPID COW, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Just to tell you, it was Hayato _and _G who said that. Not only Hayato. The fact that Lambo, Takeshi, and Asari were idiots was the only thing that they actually agreed with.

"AND ALAUDE/KYOYA-ANIKI, STOP FIGHTING WITH DAEMON/MUKURO-ANIKI!"

Yeah, and that was another thing that they agreed with.

"Hn." Kyoya and Alaude ignored their family's demands and continued fighting with the fruit headed family. The melon and the pineapple.

"Kufufu…/Nufufu…" the so-called fruit heads didn't lower their weapons.

"KYOYA. ALAUDE. DAEMON. MUKURO." Every single person in the room flinched as a deadly aura almost burned their necks from behind. The 4 people fighting stopped to look at who was their new enemy that was now trying to stop their battle.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO FIGHT OUTSIDE THE MANSION?!" Giotto exploded again, and Tsuna noticed his father has been getting angry a lot nowadays. He was slowly getting used to his father's scary face as well.

"Ch…" the two clouds put away their weapons, obeying for once.

"Kufufu…/Nufufu…" the mists also put away their weapons, as Chrome let out a sigh of relief that her brother and father were safe.

"Seriously…" Giotto rubbed his forehead with his right hand, thinking of some extra time at his office that was now just a prison to him.

"Maa, maa, Uncle Giotto, at least they stopped fighting now." Takeshi patted his uncle's back comfortingly, and Giotto smiled. When Asari wasn't there to cheer him up and calm him down with that smile of his, Takeshi was always there to fill up his father's place.

"Thank you, Takeshi. You sure are a lot of help." Giotto looked at Takeshi with his warm orange eyes. Takeshi gave a thumbs up, winking.

"Oh! Uncle, when his father coming back from the competition?" Takeshi asked, not losing his smile. Giotto thought of what to say.

"Oh! Um… he would be coming back in a week or so." Giotto lied, but Takeshi believed it.

"Ok!" and Takeshi ran down the stairs.

Giotto couldn't help but feel guilty. He just told the little kid that his father went to a competition, a competition where many swordsmen around the world gather and compete eachother.

Of course, that was a lie.

Asari was now at a mission with Knuckle, to take out the Gambino family that was destroying some villages on the south. Giotto thought that he should stop them, so sent Asari and Knuckle. The adults all agreed with eachother that they wouldn't say anything about their identities, and what they were doing when they were out.

Giotto sighed, remembering the kids and how they looked like when he first met them and took them in.

Tsuna looked like a young fragile boy that was being protected by his brothers every second.

Hayato pretends like he is tough and all, but in reality, he is still just a young 10 year old boy.

Takeshi always smiles – he never loses that smile – but when he talks about his family, his eyes are filled with sorrow.

Ryohei tries to act as one of the peacemakers of the family, because he is still one of the eldest among them.

Mukuro acts like he doesn't care, but actually he is one of the few people who care most about the whole family, even Kyoya, though he pretends he doesn't.

Chrome is the shyest one among the whole family, but like her brother, she cares about everyone, even Kyoya's bird.

Lambo is still a little kid, but he does care for the family members sometimes. The thing is, he can be really stupid and idiotic. Even though Hayato insisted he IS stupid and idiotic.

Lastly, Kyoya was another one who cared for the whole family. And yes, even Mukuro and Lambo. Kyoya cared for all of his little brothers and sister. Giotto and his guardians were still shocked when they saw Kyoya smile at Chrome, helping her to stand up when she slipped in the hallways when her brother wasn't there.

The thing that those kids all had in common… was that their eyes… were all sort of filled with some kind of pain. Giotto didn't know what kind of pain it was, but he was sure he saw it in their eyes.

The interesting thing was… their pains were all a 'different' kind of pain.

**AFTER ONE WEEK, IN THE DINING HALL…**

"AH, THAT SAUSAGE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Lampo cried, despite the fact that he was an adult, and he had 5 sausages on his plate already.

"HAHA, LAMBO-SAMA WINS!" Lambo laughed, holding up his fork and spoon. All the people in the dining hall sweat-dropped.

"Uh, Kyoya-nii, Uncle Alaude, you can bring a chair and sit with us…" Tsuna offered, but the two guys shook their heads.

Kyoya and Alaude were sitting on the floor, their food on their laps. The truth was, while Alaude and Daemon were fighting, they destroyed the other table that the father and son used.

So… they were eating on the floor.

"Oh, Kyoya-aniki, can you pick up that please?" Takeshi asked, as Kyoya looked up and saw Takeshi's blue good luck charm next to him. Kyoya put his fork down and picked it up, then put it in Takeshi's hand, whispering,

"Don't lose it again. It's the only thing your mother left you, right?" Takeshi's eyes widened, then went back to its normal size again.

"Yeah… Thanks…" Takeshi sighed, and slowly the memories of when he was young rushed back into his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_TAKESHI! TAKESHI! GO OUT! RUN AWAY AS FAR AS YOU CAN WITH YOUR FATHER!"_

"_MOM, COME ON, YOU CAN MAKE IT!"_

"_MIYOKO!"_

"_TSUYOSHI, RUN AWAY WITH TAKESHI, NOW!" _

"_BUT –"_

"_TAKESHI, TAKE THIS ALONG WITH YOU, AND DON'T LOSE IT!"_

_Takeshi caught the object that his mother threw him. It was a good luck charm._

"_Don't lose it, ne? Promise…" his mom smiled, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks._

"_MOM!"_

**BACK TO PRESENT**

'If I was just a bit older and strong enough…' Takeshi thought, clenching his fists tightly. He gritted his teeth, thinking about his mom's smile she gave him when she was about to die in the fire.

"Takeshi, are you alright?" Asari nudged him with a worried expression. Takeshi blinked, and noticed that everyone was staring at him with worried expressions as well.

"Hey, Takeshi, you alright?" Hayato didn't call him an idiot for once.

"A-ah. I'm fine." Takeshi laughed, but his family noticed that it was an act.

"… Is it because of your mom?" Mukuro didn't laugh or chuckled this time either. He was worried for his little brother after all. He wasn't a selfish guy.

Takeshi flinched, stop chewing his food immediately.

"I –"

"Takeshi… can you please tell us what happened?" Giotto, who noticed something was going on with his Hyper Intuition, asked gently.

Every kid in the room froze, except Lambo, who was sleeping. Takeshi gulped, slowly putting his fork down as a small portion of food still remained in his mouth. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

He gulped again, and sighed, as the food went down.

"Takeshi-nii…" Tsuna glanced at his brother, who wasn't saying anything.

"It's ok, Tsuna." Takeshi forced a smile. "I can just tell them."

"My mother's name was Yamamoto Miyoko. She had long raven hair, and beautiful blue eyes. That's all I remember about her. She died when I was four, after all." Takeshi's smile slowly faded away. Asari and the others, including Lampo, also listened carefully.

"My mom and my dad owned a Japanese restaurant. There were a lot of customers, so we were living a fairly good life with the money they earned." Takeshi stopped, and clenched his fists again.

"There was another rival restaurant right next to us. The owner of that restaurant did all kinds of stuff to make more customers go to his place than ours. He once even tried to steal my father's recipes."

"But our restaurant always had more customers, and the owner of that restaurant didn't like it. So one day, when me and my dad were out to buy the ingredients for that week, and my mom was left alone in the restaurant, the owner of the other one sent his men to burn down ours." Takeshi's eyes were filled with anger.

"I don't know if that restaurant owner knew our mom was in there or not. When me and my dad were back, our restaurant was on fire and the people were all gathering around it to see what happened. Me and my dad rushed in to save mom, but it was already too late. My mom's legs were stuck under the tables, so she couldn't stand or do anything. She threw me a charm, and I promised I won't lose it." Takeshi opened his hands, revealing the blue charm he always put in his pocket.

"That bastard didn't end there." Takeshi's whole body shook. That was just how angry he was.

"My dad decided to start all over again, and started a new restaurant in another village, where that man wouldn't be there to bother us." His face softened again, as he thought of his old father.

"But our restaurant got so popular, that all the people around the country started to come. That man got jealous again and sent another to man to kill my father when we were just coming back from my mom's grave. My dad was killed on the same day my mother was. They both died right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything while both of those incidents happened."

"I packed up and started to hang around the alleyways. That's how I met Tsuna and the others." Takeshi didn't even notice that he was crying.

"My mom… my dad… they were both very nice people who were always there to support me when I was having a hard time. They were there for me when I couldn't figure out how to use my sword well. They were there for me when I thought I couldn't do my favorite ball game anymore. But when they were about to die, I couldn't do anything." Takeshi shook again, but this time it wasn't because of the man. It was because he was just so angry with himself.

"Just… how _pathetic _is that?" Yamamoto laughed emptily, tears flowing freely from his cheeks.

The adults didn't know how to react to this.

Giotto, who would normally just pat his back didn't know what he should do anymore.

G, who would usually just call him an idiot, knew that wasn't the right word to call him right now.

Asari, who was now his father, didn't know how to react to his son's sudden breakdown.

Knuckle, who thought if you do anything to the extreme, it would be solved, wasn't really sure if he was right anymore.

Lampo, who usually didn't take stuff seriously, knew this wasn't he time to break jokes.

Daemon couldn't laugh, either. How could he laugh when one of his nephews was crying? Even he knew that that wasn't a right thing to do.

Alaude just remained quiet. He was going to make sure to arrest that man who made his nephew like this. Just wait until this conversation was over.

"Takeshi…" Hayato whispered, but Takeshi didn't reply.

"Takeshi, I told you I will bite that man to death someday and show him the gates of hell. So… stop crying. It's ok." Kyoya softly patted his little brother's back and handed him his handkerchief. Takeshi took it, and slowly wiped hi tears away.

"Whether you like it or not, I will join you when you go, Kyoya." Mukuro's voice was firm, and Kyoya didn't say anything this time.

"I will also join to the extreme." Ryohei nodded, and the other kids (except Lambo, who was still sleeping) also nodded in agreement.

"You guys…" Takeshi looked up, stunned.

"Takeshi, you could've told us earlier." Asari said, and Takeshi just shrugged.

"But… I wasn't really sure how or when I should tell you or not. And it wasn't like I wanted to remember that ever again. It was just so… awful." Takeshi shook his head, trying to get the memories out of his head now.

"Yeah, none of us wants to remind what happened to us in the past…" Chrome said quietly, as every kid (except Lambo) in the room winced.

"You guys… all have a past like that?" G carefully asked, and no one replied or answered his question.

"Let's talk about the others some other time in the future, shall we? We don't want to really make the mood get any worse, right?" Giotto broke the silence, as the other agreed with the idea.

**AT NIGHT…**

"Takeshi, can we talk for a while?" Asari asked before they went to bed. Takeshi was now ok, or at least he thought he was.

"Sure, father." Takeshi sort of knew what his father was going to talk about.

"Do you think I am a good father?" Asari questioned, and Takeshi's eyes widened. He wasn't really expecting that kind of question.

"U-um… well…" Takeshi really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I just wanted to know, you see… your father sounded like a very generous person and all… and also a good father. I wondered if I was good enough to be your new father and all, compared to your old one…" Asari smiled, and Takeshi's eyes widened even more.

"Well… yeah. My old man was really great. He was good at everything. Sports, cooking… he was the one that taught me how to use a sword. I really loved him."

"I see. He really does sound like a great person. Tell me more about him." Asari smiled at his son.

"My dad's name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. His dad also owned a restaurant; our whole generation did. That's why my dad was angry when our restaurant burned down. It was a restaurant that his ancestors owned, after all. He was planning to give it to me when he passed away and all… but he couldn't." Takeshi hugged his legs.

"So that's why he built a new one. He said, "Let's start a new restaurant and then continue it on like how our ancestors did!" all excited. It was really working out well, you know? More and more customers came day by day, and me and my dad thought that this was working out really good, that our dream could really come true."

"Until that man killed your dad, right?" Asari said quietly, and Takeshi nodded.

"My mom was also a great woman. I don't really remember her now, but my dad always said things like, "It was your mom who thought of this recipe, Takeshi! Isn't it amazing?" or "Takeshi, your mom made this! She's really great at this!" when I was still young. My mom would always smile time to time then, giving me and dad a high five. I really like her a lot." Takeshi's eyes saddened again.

"I can see that. She sounds great too. Both of your parents really sound like awesome people, Takeshi."

Silence.

"You remind me of my dad." Takeshi whispered, and Asari blinked.

"Eh?"

"The way you laugh, the way you say stuff… you sound like my dad." Takeshi grinned, and Asari smiled brightly.

"Do I?" Asari felt good; really good.

"Yeah, that's why I think you're a really awesome father. I mean, nobody can be the same. They all are good in their own ways, right? And I think you are really great in your own way too." Takeshi laughed, and Asari laughed along with him.

He was really happy that his son acknowledged him as a father too. A good one.

The problems and real crisis started here. Giotto and his guardians never knew what was coming. But this was what they actually knew.

They were going to have to face it someday, and they were ready for it.

**Great. Short chapter again. Ugh… anyways, was that… bearable? I mean, did it make you scroll down the page again? Sorry if it did. And for the ones that are thinking that I suck at writing, I can't say anything back, because I am far from good. I am really trying my best to improve my writing and all… but for the people who can't stand my writing style, I deeply apologize again. I really try my best not to disappoint people when I write.**

**Anyways… all the people voted for option 2, and I think I am going to stick with that because that is what the people want. I think. Who do want for the next chapter?**

**Tsuna**

**Hayato**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Kyoya**

**Hang on and wait for the next chapter! Until next time, ciao~!**

**P.S**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! There are some people who don't really tell me who they want for the chapter… and I really need to know who you want. Your vote can change whose past will be revealed for the next chapter!**

**Lastly, thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! I appreciate them very much!**

**~Rica~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Quite fast, right? Hayato's past is going to be revealed today… a lot of people wanted Mukuro and Chrome too, but they will have to wait… sorry. Ah, and here are some of my replies to all the reviews…**

**micar – thanks, I'm glad somebody thinks my writing skills are good… and I apologize, but it looks like Ryohei will have to wait…**

**NagiRokudo – more detail… ok, I will try my best, but I don't know if it will turn out well.**

**4fireking – I replied to your request on the pm… and by the way, that 'fuc' was a typo…**

**IcedSoulFairy – you were almost late, but I went out for a while for dinner, so you made it in time. And I did warn the readers about how there is a bit OOCness in the story, but Nevermind…**

**Thank you very much for all the other people who reviewed, including all the Guests. I really appreciate all of them; thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4~ Hayato's complicated past**

"ALAUDE, YOU ARE SO NOT GOING TO GIVE ME MORE DAMN PAPERWORK BY BREAKING THE DAMN TOILET BOWL."

"Hn…"

It's quite unusual to have a man trying to break the toilet bowl in your house. But that was just one of the most normal situations that could happen in the Vongola mansion.

"Thanks to a certain melon-headed herbivore, all my papers got flushed into that damn thing." Alaude glared at Daemon whose shoulders were shaking; he was trying hard not to laugh.

"That really wasn't my intention, Primo. I was trying to flush this guy, not his papers down the bowl." Daemon pointed at Alaude, as Alaude slowly took out his handcuffs with a deadly aura. If you could kill someone with your aura and expressions, Giotto was pretty sure Alaude could've taken over the world.

"Nufufu…" Daemon took a step back, glancing at the door.

"HERBIVORE, I AM SO GOING TO –"

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU WILL FRY HIM WITH A PAN OR FUCK HIM OR ANYTHING, JUST DO IT OUTSIDE THE MANSION." Giotto pointed towards the door, as both Daemon and Alaude gave him a deadly glare.

"Frying me with a pan, I can still bear with, but he can _what_ me?" Daemon took out his trident from god-knows-where, and pressed it on Giotto's neck. Daemon pinned Giotto to the floor as Alaude also leaned down, ready to kill.

"Um… I meant… you see… uh… guys?" Giotto held up his hands protectively, as Daemon leaned in closer with a scary smile on his face. Alaude was already ready to arrest both of them.

"Giotto, dinner is read –" G froze as he saw what position Giotto and Daemon was in. Alaude just sighed, thinking,

'Oh… another herbivore… so crowded…'

"Um… Giotto, Daemon, Alaude? If you intend to do something so private, I suggest you guys do it in your rooms when your kids aren't here with the door locked." G was talking so fast, so the trio barely understood what the man was saying.

"G, it isn't what you think. This whole thing isn't what you –"

"Herbivores, just how long does it take you to come down and –" Kyoya's eyes widened when he saw his father, Daemon, and Giotto in _that _kind of position. He was suddenly reminded of his old father. Hibird just chirped.

"Kyoya, please don't look at me like that." Alaude stood up, putting away his handcuffs, but Kyoya was already racing down the staircase. Alaude followed, not wanting any more attention from anybody.

"We just taught an innocent kid something bad." Giotto sweat-dropped, as Daemon chuckled.

"What were you guys doing, anyways?" G folded his arms, wanting an explanation. An acceptable one.

"Uh… something that had to do with paperwork, frying Daemon in a pan, and something –" Giotto was going to say inappropriate, but Daemon butted in and added,

"Called fucking a melon." Daemon didn't want to say his name, so he just put the 'melon' in. Of course, he still hated and never accepted the fact, but still.

"I'm so out of here." G shook his head, and slammed the toilet door close.

**AFTER DINNER, IN THE LIVING ROOM…**

"I'm so tired…" Lampo yawned, finding a comfortable position on his own personal couch.

"There says the guy who helped his son create a food fight using meat balls." Hayato scowled, as Lampo winced. Lambo was just laughing, not knowing what was really going on.

"Who are you? My name is Lambo~" Lambo sang, as the kids sweat-dropped.

"There's nothing to do… hey, do you guys want to do truth or dare?" Asari suggested. **(Yes, there was a game called truth or dare 400 years ago. Surprising? Just kidding… I needed it for the story…) **

"There is no way I am going to play such a useless game." Alaude and Kyoya said together, as Daemon and Mukuro chuckled. Chrome was just trying to hide behind her brother's back, blushing.

"Let's just play, guys. If you don't play, you can't fight in the mansion for a week." Giotto smiled at Alaude and Kyoya. The father and son just glanced at eachother for a while then nodded, agreeing to play.

"I'll start, then." Giotto cleared his throat, and thought of the poor guy/girl who would soon need to tell/do something embarrassing.

"Kyoya, truth or dare?" Giotto grinned, as Kyoya flinched.

"Truth." Kyoya replied, just to be safe.

"Do you have somebody that you really hate? If you do, who is that person?" Giotto asked, as Kyoya's eyes slightly widened.

"… My father." Kyoya answered with a grim expression, as everyone in the room went silent. Alaude blinked, wondering if he was talking about him.

"Alaude, I think you took in the wrong kid." G shook his head, showing pity for his… comrade. Not friend.

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle nodded, as the other kids in the room sighed, knowing that that wasn't what Kyoya meant.

"Idiots, Kyoya-aniki is talking about his old father!" Hayato shouted, scowling. Alaude made a small 'o' shape with his mouth, then closed it again.

"Old father? He hates his own father? The blood-related –" Lampo was cut off as a tonfa came flying at hit his forehead. Lampo bit his bottom lip, holding back the tears, as blood trickled down his face.

"Yes, that father. Now shut up." Kyoya sighed with frustration and got off the couch and went near the window. He stood there, trying to get far away as possible.

"Next is me, huh. Chrome, truth or dare." G said, and Chrome wondered if that was a question or not. She whispered something, but nobody could hear it except Mukuro and Daemon.

"She also said truth." Mukuro replied instead.

"Why do you wear an eye patch?" G asked, and Chrome hesitated, but answered. This time, she was loud enough to hear.

"I lost one eye…" she said, as the adults all instantly froze. Daemon looked like he could kill somebody,

'How did I not know about this? She's my daughter, for god's sake!' he thought, gritting his teeth. Well, Daemon was protective for his daughter after all. His son… a little bit.

To the kids, however, wasn't that much of surprising news. They knew about what happened to Mukuro and Chrome after all. Even Lambo who was 6 years old knew what happened, even though he slept when Mukuro was explaining, so he only heard like half of the story.

"MY TURN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and thought of who we should pick.

"UNCLE LAMPO, TRUTH OR DARE TO THE EXTREME!" he asked, as Lampo yawned.

"Dare…" he replied, his voice filled with boredom.

"I DARE YOU TO WAKE LAMBO UP TO THE EXTREME!"

"WHAT?! NO, NOT THAT!" Lampo shook his head like mad. Everyone knew what happened when somebody tried to wake up Lambo when he was sleeping.

"You can't say no, Lampo… Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled, as Takeshi and Asari laughed like this was a funny situation.

"Fine… uh… Lambo? Lambo… Lamb –AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lampo ran away as Lambo threw a few grenades towards the poor guy while sleeping.'

"Hey, can anybody really wake him up?" G sweat-dropped.

"It's a piece of cake for us… Kufufu…" Mukuro snorted, rolling his eyes, as Tsuna nodded.

"Then it's my turn, right?" Asari asked, pointing at himself. The guys nodded.

"Tsuna, truth or dare?" Asari smiled at his cute little nephew who just blinked.

"Eh… Dare…?" he gave one of his cute smiles.

"I dare you to wake Lambo up." Asari wanted to see if the kid could wake the little guy up. The adults couldn't, after all. Giotto looked horrified.

"Ok!" Tsuna smiled, and Giotto dug his fingers into his hair, almost pulling some of them out.

"Lambo~ I would give you 1 grape candy…" Tsuna whispered, but Lambo didn't budge.

"How about 3?" Tsuna held up 3 fingers and whispered. The adults wondered what the little boy was whispering.

"LAMBO-SAMA IS AWAKE!" Lambo suddenly shot up, and the adults gaped.

"Tsuna, how did you do that to the extreme?!" Knuckle shouted, and Tsuna blinked.

"Secret~" Tsuna said teasingly, sticking his tongue out cutely, as Giotto screamed in his mind.

"Damn, you kids have so many secrets… we lived together for almost 3 months!" Daemon exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't really matter, melon." Kyoya said from the corner, as an imaginary rock that weighed 3 tons fell on Daemon's head.

"Kyoya… I AM SO KILLING YOU LATER… NUFUFU…" Daemon cracked some of his bones, as Kyoya winced. Even he knew that he really shouldn't fight with the melon-headed man.

"You aren't killing my son, melon herbivore." Alaude sighed, sipping his tea. Another rock fell on Daemon's head.

"YOU –"

"Now, now, uncles, let's move on, shall we?" Takeshi calmed the two adults down, laughing.

"My turn, right?" Lampo asked, after he came back from running away from his son.

"Hayato, truth or dare?" he yawned tiredly, as Hayato gave his usual scowl.

"Truth."

"What happened in your past?"

That question made everyone go silent. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"Why are you all curious out of sudden?" Hayato asked quietly, looking down.

"I just thought it was time to know. I mean, we will need to all know about all of your pasts someday. That includes Tsuna, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Kyoya… so I just thought we will get another one over with." Lampo said, as Hayato gritted his teeth and glared.

"You say it like it's nothing really important." Hayato's expression turned rather dark. The kids glanced at eachother, worried.

"Huh?" Lampo blinked.

"Whatever… idiotic cows never know what people are talking about… fine, I'll tell you." Hayato scratched his head annoyingly.

"Don't find this surprising… but my father was the boss of a mafia family. He was married to my mother, Lavina. After a few years, they got Bianchi, my half-sister."

"Half? Shouldn't she be your sister?" Giotto blinked.

"I wasn't born between with my mother and father. My mom was meeting another man that was her real lover. It wasn't like she really loved my father anyways. My father forced her into marriage, then got Bianchi. I was born after that." Hayato sighed, frustrated.

"So… did you know that you weren't born between your mother and your… um…" Giotto didn't really know what to say.

"Of course I didn't, idiot. I knew it when I was about 7 years old." Hayato rolled his eyes, mouthing the words 'idiotic old man.'

"So… how did you get to know?" Damon cupped his chin, interested in the story. Even Alaude listened, though he pretended he wasn't.

"… You see, my mother was a very beautiful woman, but she was suffering with some kind of rare disease. I didn't know that until I was 7, too, but… here's the whole story." Hayato took a deep breath, then started.

"I told you my mom was meeting another person, and then got me, right? Well, when my other father **(Sorry, I forgot what word should we use here… your mom's… I don't know.) **found out, he was furious. So then my mom was kicked out of the house, and my not-blood-related father got a new wife, who became sort of me and Bianchi's step mother. Bianchi knew this wasn't our real mother, but she kept quiet about it. I also knew about it, but kept quiet too." Hayato sighed.

"Before I became 7 until I found out the truth, I just thought my father – or at least who I thought was my father – hated me. I thought he only loved Bianchi, not me. Which was true. When something went wrong, it's always my fault. When somebody failed their mission, it's always my fault. Even when it was my sister who was doing something wrong, it was always me who got scolded."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hayato, do this again."_

"_Look at your sister, Hayato, why can't you behave like her?_

"_Hayato, if you just did this correctly, this wouldn't have happened."_

"_Hayato, do your work."_

"_Hayato, I don't have time for you."_

"_HAYATO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

"_BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I protested. _

_Nobody listened. It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong._

"_HAYATO, DON'T DO THIS EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!"_

_I didn't do anything wrong… right, mom?_

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

Hayato stared at his hands, remembering the past.

"My sister hated me too. I always wasn't sure why, but sometimes she said things that I didn't want to admit."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hayato, you shouldn't have been born. Dad is happy enough without you. We don't need you. You're a nuisance for the whole family. Don't you get it? The place where you need to be is on the street, like your mom. You don't deserve to eat, dress, or even stay under the same roof with me and dad."_

_I'm not a nuisance. Not everyone in this house hates me._

"_HAYATO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE, SO GO AWAY!" _

"_B-but, father –"_

"_I AM NOT YOUR FATHER, YOU F***ING LITTLE KID!" _

_He turned away from me. I just stood there._

"_Let's go, Bianchi." He smiled at sister. Why couldn't I see that smile for at least once?_

"_Yes, dad!"_

_Mom… why did you leave?_

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"By that time, I was about 6, just before when I knew about the secret."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It's my birthday. But I am not really that delighted. Nobody celebrates, after all._

"_Hey, did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_Young master Hayato's mother… she was actually meeting another man instead of master!"_

"_Seriously?! I always thought that –"_

"_Young master isn't Master's son! They're not even blood-related!"_

_I froze. _

_Father… wasn't my real father? Then who's my real father? What really happened to my actual mother then? No, my mother is… what's happening?_

"_I heard the real mother's name was… Lavina, wasn't it?"_

_Lavina… my… mom?_

_Mom?_

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"I heard two of those maids talking in the kitchen… and found out about everything. Why my father hated me, why Bianchi hated me… everything."

"But I still don't get why you're angry at your father –" Lampo scratched his head, not getting why.

"Idiot, he forced her into marriage, then kicked her out of the house for getting another kid that wasn't his… well, there should be other reasons why you hate your father, right?" G punched the cow idiot's head.

"He killed my mom." Hayato mumbled under his breath, and the room suddenly seemed to get cold.

"I ran out of the house once I found out about everything, and started looking for mom. I had the slightest bit of hope that she was still alive. After about like 2 weeks, I finally found the place that was her hometown. That's where I heard that she was murdered by a group of men a few years ago."

"Must have been a shock." Asari shook his head, and Hayato didn't say anything.

"But my grandmother… my mother's mother gave me a photo of her. I have it all the time." Hayato glanced at his pocket.

"… Can I have a look?" G asked, and Hayato blinked. He reached for the photo, and took it out.

There was a beautiful woman with silver-white colored hair, and pale gray eyes. She did resemble Hayato a bit.

G stared at the picture, and whispered,

"Lavina…" his eyes turned into a rather sad one, and Hayato and Giotto frowned, but didn't say anything. G gave the photo back, as Hayato carefully put it back into his pocket.

**IN THE HALLWAYS, MIDNIGHT**

G sighed, as he walked through the dark hallways. He tried his best to be distracted with something; he did paperwork, talked to himself some random things, and even tried to sleep.

Nothing worked.

"Hayato…" the photo came into his mind again, along with Hayato's sad expression.

"G?"

G bit his tongue and toppled over, startled by the sudden voice.

"Are you ok? It's just me, Giotto." Giotto held out his hand. G grabbed it, then stood up.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" G scowled, and his friend just shrugged.

"Just. I was feeling sort of scared, that's all." Giotto smiled, sitting down on the floor.

"Of the dark?" G snickered at his friend, as Giotto flushed, huffing.

"No, of course not. I was thinking about Tsuna's past." Giotto replied, as G blinked awkwardly.

"G… how did you feel like when Hayato told us his past? I sort of surprised that his father was a mafia boss."

"… Shocked." G replied, and Giotto chuckled.

"Well, I felt a bit sorry for him, too. I wonder what Tsuna's past is like." Giotto wondered, as G looked away.

"You know, I am sorry to say this, but I don't really think it would be a happy past. Takeshi and Hayato's pasts were all like, messed up. Killing, murder, complications with family members and seeing your own parents die in front of your very own eyes… I wonder what would come next." G sighed heavily, feeling a stab of pity for all the other kids.

"I wonder what happened to Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome…" Giotto said, leaning on the wall. The hallway was still dark.

"Why do you put them together? They're not a family." G frowned, and Giotto didn't say anything for a while.

"This is just what came into my mind… but… I think those three have a different, yet very similar past."

"Huh? Then how about Ryohei and Lambo and Tsuna?"

"I am curious about Tsuna as well, but's let talk about the other kids for now. For Ryohei, I am not entirely sure, and Lambo… I really don't get him." Giotto rubbed his chin with his finger, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, yeah, right. I'm going to sleep." G stood up, yawning.

"G, wait." Giotto, grabbed G's shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"What? Scared of the dark again?" G smirked jokingly.

"G, you know that Lavina woman, don't you."

**IN HAYATO'S ROOM**

Hayato couldn't sleep.

Why had he told his past to the idiots, anyways? He should've kept it to his own…

He flinched as he heard the room door creak open, and somebody entered.

"… Hayato, are you awake?" It was G. Hayato 'ch'ed and got up from his bed.

"I could've slept old man." Hayato glared, but G didn't get angry like usual or anything. instead, he sat on the ned next to Hayato.

"Hayato, what do you think your real father would've been like?" he asked, staring the floor that was just plain dark.

"… Hm… since my mom really loved him…" Hayato thought carefully. He had no idea why G was asking him that kind of question, but he just felt like answering it.

"I suppose he was really nice guy or something. If he was kind… then I have no idea where I got all my habits of scowling from." Hayato smirked, trying to image his real father. G blinked, then smiled.

"Your real father is far from that, actually." G chuckled, as Hayato's eyes widened.

"You know my real father?"

"Yeah, I do. It's not like I like this fact or anything, but…" G sighed with frustration. Hayato scowled again.

"He's just like you."

"Really? But why don't you like it?" Hayato asked, and G stayed silent for a few seconds, then answered.

"I just don't."

That was another big day in the Vongola mansion.

**So… how was that? I didn't really know how to write Hayato's household, and this is the best I can do… sorry if you think it's not detailed and all messed up. I really need to improve. Some people who reviewed (thank you again) said that my writing wasn't bad, thank you very much for cheering me up a bit.**

**Hayato's past is one of the hardest to write, but at least I got it over with. Whose Hayato's real father you ask? Well… I gave you all the hints I could… is it a man with some girly hair color? (wink wink) **

**Who shall be the next one?**

**Tsuna**

**Ryohei**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Lambo**

**Kyoya**

**Review and vote, everyone! At least review who you want for the next chapter! By the way, thank you for the people who reviewed for my last chapter:**

**Claudine**

**iJustu**

**OzLen-CieloSky27**

**Micar**

**Guest 1**

**NagiRokudo**

**Ritta98**

**Rin Ice Miyako**

**Ichiru no Are**

**Taylor5656**

**Tsuna**

**Guest 2**

**4fireking**

**Urara S.H**

**IcedSoulFairy**

**Thank you everyone! Wait for the next chapter, and I will be looking forward to the votes! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I am back with a new chapter! Today, Lambo's past will be revealed… Mukuro and Chrome got 5 votes; Ryohei got 5 votes, so it was a tie… basically the results were like this…**

**Ryohei – 5**

**Mukuro and Chrome – 5**

**Lambo – 3**

**Kyoya – 2**

**Tsuna – 1**

**Yeah… something like that. So I just decided to go with Lambo, since he got second place and all. **

**And in a few days, it's finally my birthday, and I am 13- well, my mom says I should be 14 – but to tell you the truth, I am actually 12. Yeah, I know, I am not even supposed to have an account and all, and my parents know it. But I made a deal with my mom that if I get straight As on my report card every time, then she'll let me write… I know, straight As are hard, but it's bearable. **

**And good news: I will give some hints in this chapter about the past of Mukuro and Chrome and Kyoya, and the others, so read carefully! **

**Bad news…: I won't be able to update a lot… my school is starting on Tuesday… oh, great…**

**And here my replies to some of the reviews!**

**Readmaniac 103: Thanks, I am glad you think my story is great… **

**IcedSoulFairy: So I am improving… that's good to know! Thanks for the review!**

**TsunaMoe: Haha, you really like Kyoya, don't you? High five; I do too! **

**Ritsuka: Glad to hear that my story is also known in Poland! I am quite proud of myself!**

** : I don't know if I can make Tsuna's past the saddest one, since Kyoya and Mukuro and Chrome's are all pretty tragic too… I will try, and thanks for reviewing!**

**And thanks for all the others who reviewed/favorited/followed my story! **

**One more thing: G isn't Hayato's father, but they are related! So… enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5~ Lambo's past**

"I'm bored… anyone volunteering to dance in front of everybody?"

"ARE YOU JOKING WITH US?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I thought I said it with a pretty serious expression." Giotto leaned back on the couch, with Tsuna on his lap.

"Well, then how about… Alaude and Kyoya?" G pointed at the two skylarks that instantly choked on their drinks. Alaude glared at G with this look that said, 'Say-another-word-and-your-tomorrow-is-gone.'

"I was… joking…?" G looked away, forcing a smile. Giotto shook his head, sighing at his friend.

"How about… why don't we tell one thing we all hate? At least we aren't wasting our time, then." Asari suggested, and everyone glanced at eachother.

"I guess it's worth a try…" Lampo yawned, as he closed his eyes. Lambo wasn't even awake from the start.

"I already told you what I hate a few weeks ago in that herbivorous game." Kyoya raised his eyebrow, folding his arms. Hibird just chirped, agreeing with his owner.

"Apart from your father." Asari glanced at Alaude. "Your old one."

"Giotto, you can start." Asari nodded, and Giotto said without any sort of hesitation.

"Paperwork." Everyone sweat-dropped at his obvious answer. That was expected.

"I hate brats." G glared at Hayato, who pretended that he was looking out of the window. G gave a not-so-soft punch to Hayato's head.

"OLD MAN, I DID NOTHING!" Hayato rubbed his head, shouting at G at the same time.

"LISTEN WHEN A PERSON IS SPEAKING, BRAT!" G exclaimed, and the two of them started another nonstop glaring game. Giotto and the others were pretty sure Hayato and G spent half of their time glaring and cursing at eachother.

"I hate… takoyaki." Asari shrugged, as Lambo and Lampo's eyes widened with horror.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!" The father and son shouted in unison, as Asari just laughed. The others shook their heads, and continued the game.

"I HATE SATAN TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle punched his fist in the air, as the others didn't really say anything to that. For a moment, everyone was forgetting that the man was a priest.

"I hate the melon herbivore." Alaude glared at Daemon, who twitched when he heard the word melon. That word was simply forbidden to speak in front of Daemon.

"I hate the blonde-haired pervert." Daemon spat, and this time it was Alaude's turn to twitch. Both of their anger switches turned on.

"MELON, REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID." Alaude let out a deadly aura that made everyone in the room flinch. Well, except Daemon, that is.

"I CAN REPEAT IT LIKE A BILLION TIMES, YOU BLONDE. HAIRED. PERVERT!" Daemon exploded, and he took out his trident.

Giotto and the others were pretty sure that they could see purple and indigo flames surrounding the men's body.

"Why don't we take a step back…" Takeshi laughed, as everyone instantly took a step back from the two monsters.

"I really want to stop them, but I don't have the courage to step into a fight that is on the same level as a world war…" Giotto sulked in the corner, thinking of all the stacks of paperwork that he would have to work on in the near future.

"Ore-sama is sure that those two can create a real world war if they really want to." Lampo stared at the two men who clashed their weapons.

"No, not a world war… those two can destroy the universe if they just feel like it." G sighed with frustration, as Giotto continued to mumble something about 5 days 7 hours 23 minutes and 34 seconds. Knuckle shouted the word extreme with Ryohei continuously, as if it was some kind of magic.

"Let's continue without those two." Giotto finally came back to normal, even though his face was still a bit blue.

"Ore-sama hates… spicy stuff. Especially the Japanese wasabi… that's like the most horrible thing I ever tasted in the whole world…" Lampo shivered, thinking of the wasabi he ate a few years ago.

"That was because you thought it was green tea ice cream and ate all of it that was on the plate, idiotic cow." G rolled his eyes, thinking of how Lampo really thought it was ice cream.

"Ore-sama is not idiotic…" Lampo yawned, and lay back down on the couch.

"How about you, Tsuna?" Giotto smiled at his son, who blinked, then murmured,

"The orphanage…" Giotto was surprised that Tsuna's eyes were actually filled with fear. He decided he would ask about it sometime later…

"My sister… I always have stomach aches when I see her face." Hayato's face went sort of blue.

"Do you mind us telling the story?" Asari asked curiously, and Hayato gulped. It was a great task even talking about her.

"My sister could do something called poison cooking. It makes every kind of food she makes poisonous… and she always tested her new recipes and sweets on me… I am pretty sure I fainted 5 times a week…" Hayato sighed, as every adult in the room (Yes, Daemon and Alaude are also listening to the conversation while they are fighting) sweat-dropped.

"That's so… tragic." Lampo, who loved eating sweets, shook his head, showing pity for the young kid who had to eat poisonous sweets when he was young.

"For once, I feel sorry for you." G shook his head, as Hayato shot him daggers.

"I hate okonomiyaki." Takeshi said, and the others all instantly thought of what Asari just said.

"What is the difference of takoyaki and okonomiyaki? Isn't it the same to the extreme?" Knuckle asked, not really getting it.

"THEY ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT." Takeshi and Asari put on their scary smiles that were even scarier than Daemon's.

"O-ok… I got it to the extreme."

"I HATE… HM… I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, as everyone toppled over. Daemon and Alaude also almost tripped over each other's feet.

"Ryohei-aniki… I really didn't want to say this, but you are really stupid." Hayato shook his head, and Ryohei just blinked.

"Hayato-nii-chan, you aren't supposed to say that…" Chrome whispered, and Mukuro chuckled.

"I hate scientists." Mukuro's smile faded. Chrome nodded, agreeing with her brother.

'Scientists?' Daemon thought in his mind, as he blocked Alaude's handcuffs with his trident.

"Melon, concentrate." Alaude attacked, and Daemon chuckled.

"Shut up, blonde-haired pervert…"

"How about you, Kyoya?" Giotto asked the boy, who didn't say anything for a while. Even Alaude glanced at his son for a second.

"The Vongola Family."

Silence. Even Alaude and Daemon froze and stopped fighting. All the adults didn't know how to react to this.

"What… you don't know them?" Kyoya frowned, and Primo and his guardians glanced at eachother nervously.

"N-no… we do know them, but why do you hate them?" Giotto mumbled, trying his best not to tumble over his own words.

"Hn." It seemed like Kyoya had no intentions of telling the reasons why. The adults wondered what they did to make Kyoya hate them, but they made a personal note to ask Kyoya about it later.

Daemon and Alaude decided to stop fighting, because it would be quite awkward.

"Why are you guys all looking so nervous?" Hayato frowned, folding his arms across his chest. None of the adults didn't know what to say.

I mean, what _could _they say? Their son/nephew said that he hated their family, which they didn't even tell him about…

"Um… you see… we…" Giotto always knew he was a horrible liar; he never wished he was good at lying, but right now, he really wished he was a genius liar.

"What the f*** do we need to say?" G whispered in Giotto's ear, panicking. G wasn't much of a good liar either after all.

"G language… and if I knew the answer to your f***ing question, I won't be standing here like the statue of liberty!" Giotto whispered back. **(Yes, there was no statue of liberty at that time, but forgive me.)**

"Don't say 'G, language.' When you are going to swear too…" G whispered again, and Giotto just noticed that he swore when he told his friend not to.

"Hey, don't forget everyone has a limit in being patient… Kufufu…" Mukuro sighed with frustration, as Hayato tapped his feet impatiently.

Kyoya, who started this, didn't really look interested.

"Forget it. It's nothing important." Alaude concluded, and the kids weren't sure if the man was lying or not because of his cold expression that didn't tell them anything.

"Lambo, how about you?"

"Um… Lambo-sama hates Baka-yato!" Lambo stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"STUPID, IDIOTIC, ANNOYING, COW! I WAS THE ONE THAT STOLE A WHOLE PACKET OF GRAPE CANDY FOR YOU FROM THE SWEET SHOP!" Hayato exploded, as he took out his dynamites.

"Lambo-sama doesn't remember~" Lambo shrugged, laughing.

"Lambo, how about your mom and dad?" Giotto tried to change the subject, and also tried to ignore what Hayato had just said.

"Lambo-sama doesn't know what's mom and dad… another type of candy?" Lambo asked excitedly, and the adults couldn't help but be shocked.

"Lambo, let's go out and play hide and seek!" Takeshi said out of sudden and Lambo grinned and jumped up and down.

Takeshi nodded at the other kids, then went out of the room.

"What happened to Lambo?" Asari asked, once Lambo was out of earshot.

"We're not sure either… but what's sure is that Lambo doesn't know his mom and dad."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_This village sucks…" Hayato complained, as he kicked the stones on the floor._

"_Maa, maa…. It's not as bad as the last one…" Takeshi tried to cheer the boy up._

"_Kufufu… I will have to agree with Takeshi. The last one was really filled with trash… there was nothing to eat." Mukuro sighed, as Chrome hugged his arm._

"_Hn…" Kyoya glanced around to see if any gangsters were around. _

"_I AM HUNGRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed frustratingly._

"_Then save your energy and don't shout, Ryohei-aniki…" Hayato shook his head, thinking whether if it was a good choice to let Ryohei join their group._

"_I'm tired…." Tsuna yawned, as he rubbed his eyes._

"_CATCH THAT BOY!" _

_The 7 kids immediately turned back, alarmed. A small boy looking about 4 years old was running in their direction with a bunch of grape candies in his arms._

"_HAHA, LAMBO-SAMA IS SO –" before the boy could go any more further, Kyoya lifted him up, and Lambo froze._

"_HEY, YOU! HOLD THAT BOY TIGHTLY! DON'T LET HIM GO ANYWHERE!" one man that had a wooden stick in their hand shouted, running in towards them._

"_Kyoya-nii, are you going to let the boy get caught?" Tsuna asked with a worried expression. Lambo was looking like he was going to cry._

_Kyoya thought what he should do for a while, then opened his mouth._

"_Let's go. RUN!" Kyoya carried the boy in his arms and ran. The others followed his lead, as the man that was following them shouted some swear words at them._

"_CATCH THOSE KIDS!" A few more men followed them, as the kids cursed and turned to another direction._

_They hid behind a pile of boxes that were filled with apples, then waited until the men were gone._

"_They're gone, aren't they?" Chrome whispered, and the kids nodded._

"_Hey, you, what's your name?" Tsuna smiled at the little boy who was wearing a cow costume._

"_My name is Lambo!"_

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"That was basically how we met Lambo." Hayato explained the story, as the other kids all nodded in agreement.

"Wow… that's quite a meeting." Daemon looked impressed for some reason.

"I don't want to admit it, but that idiotic cow is really good at stealing stuff and running." Hayato huffed, as the others sweat-dropped.

"Is that something to be jealous of?" Lampo asked, not quite getting why Hayato was looking so angry about the fact.

"Of course it is! You'll get it once you live in the streets without any money or food supplies." Hayato said as if this was one of the most basic facts.

"Well, I never lived on the street before…." Giotto sweat-dropped.

"To the extreme." Knuckle added, as the kids wondered why he even added that.

"The only thing that we know is that, Lambo doesn't know a single thing about his parents."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Lambo, do you know where your parents are, by the way?" Takeshi asked curiously._

"_Lambo-sama's parents? What is parents?" Lambo blinked, like he never even knew the word existed._

"_You know… the people that are your family." Tsuna explained to kid that was in his arms._

"_Lambo-sama doesn't have a family. When Lambo-sama woke up, Lambo-sama was in a basket." Lambo sucked his thumb, not really caring about the fact,_

"_Oh… I see." _

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

"Lambo's parents threw Lambo away. That's why Lambo doesn't even know what mom and dad means. It's not like we wanted to teach him… he wouldn't understand, and there is no point in teaching him." Tsuna shrugged, his eyes filled with sadness. He sort of knew how Lambo felt.

"Well, actually, there is a point." Lampo cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him.

"I am his dad now, whether I like it or not, whether you like it or not. I chose to be his dad, and he will call me dad whether he likes it or not. Even though he doesn't call me dad, I will at least get him to know that I am his dad." Lampo stood up, and stretched his arms.

"Lampo… I never knew you could say something so smart… Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled, sort of proud.

"For once, I will agree with this melon." Alaude smirked, as a vein popped up on Daemon's forehead.

Lampo stepped out of the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Lambo." Lampo walked into Lambo's room, where Lambo was sucking on his grape candy.

"Oh, hi!" Lambo laughed, rolling around his bed.

"Lambo, try to call me dad." Lampo sat down on the bed too.

"Dad? What does that mean anyway?" Lambo sat up, frowning. Lampo's eyes softened, feeling sorry for the kid.

"The meaning doesn't matter. Try to call me dad. I am your dad, from now on, after all." Lampo smiled. It was different from the smiles Lampo usually gave to the others; this smile was more… loving.

"Dad?" Lambo grinned, and Lampo smiled.

"Yes… dad."

"So you're Lambo-sama's dad from now on?" Lambo looked up to face Lampo, and Lampo blinked, then smiled again at the little kid.

"Yes… from now on."

**Finished… yes, I know this chapter was very boring. But I couldn't help it… I'm really tired since I just came back home yesterday from Korea. Please forgive me for being such a suckish writer today… :(**

**And don't forget to say Happy Birthday to me! Nah, just kidding… no need. That's unnecessary. **

**Who should be the next one?**

**Tsuna**

**Ryohei**

**Mukuro and Chrome **

**Kyoya**

**Please vote… and review please. Sorry, I am really tired now that the words are sort of a blur. Again, thank you for all those you reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. This is my first story that got over 20 reviews…**

**Until next time!**

**~Rica~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am back after a week! School wasn't so bad… we changed seats and all, and I got to sit with… my (don't tease me after you read the word) crush. In two classes! I feel awesome, and I don't want to ruin it!**

**So the results were like this:**

**Ryohei – 9**

**Mukuro and Chrome – 4**

**Kyoya – 5**

**Tsuna – 4**

**I was surprised that Kyoya got like 5 votes… but this chapter's star is Ryohei! And I sort of understand that some people want Kyoya as the last one, because of what happened in the last chapter. Unexpected, eh? Well, I bet Kyoya's past is like the most tragic past of all… some of you are guessing what happened to him, but none of you are correct yet. Well… you'll find out soon enough.**

**Replies to some of our lovely reviewers!**

**TsunaMoe: Well, yeah… Kyoya's dad is connected to the reason why Kyoya hates the Vongola Family… but that's about all I can tell you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**IcedSoulFairy: Haha, I was silently cheering too, about how Lampo was so mature in my last chapter! And you'll find out soon enough why Kyoya hates the Vongola Family. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sapphire53: Well, thanks! I bet you're also excellent; don't look down at yourself too much! **

**Sakura aiko's owner desu: I am not so sure if I can make Tsuna's past the saddest… I will try.**

**And all the wonderful reviewers who are the saviors of my life! Thank you for all the others who also favorited and followed my story!**

**Chapter 6~ Ryohei's past, and the secret that only the 7 knew**

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya noticed a lot of his uncles were calling his name these days, and he didn't like all the attention he was receiving. His father was also giving him odd glances more often, and he hated it. What was _wrong _with these people?

"What." That wasn't meant to be a question, in case you didn't notice.

"Uh…" Giotto scratched his head awkwardly, as the young boy waited for an answer.

'_Nevermind.' _"Nevermind."

Kyoya's mind and Giotto chorused, and Kyoya sighed. This was a conversation that he had at least once everyday with either one of his uncles. His father was an exception; he didn't say anything. Well, he did give these odd glances time to time, but he it wasn't really weird anyways.

"Fine." He walked away, not giving a second glance at Giotto who had this pleading look all over his face.

"Oh, great." G, who was watching the scene quietly, came out and shook his head at his friend. Giotto sighed heavily, looking down. He really didn't know what to do anymore. For the past few weeks, they found it hard to talk to Kyoya; even Alaude and Asari.

"Alaude, do something! He is your son!" G exclaimed at the cloud guardian who was just standing there. Alaude and Daemon didn't really fight anymore, after what happened in the living room that day.

"Herbivore, I may be intelligent, but I don't know the answer to every question in this world. For example, like how Kyoya hates our family." Alaude sighed, and Giotto and the others sweat-dropped about Alaude said that he was intelligent with his own mouth.

"What did we did so wrong to make that guy hate us? Did we insult him some kind of way?" Asari wasn't smiling for once. He was pretty concerned about this situation.

"I think then he'll actually remember us. This is Kyoya we are talking about. I really don't think he would forget the face of someone who insulted him… Nufufu…" Daemon reminded the others, and they had to agree with that. Kyoya had good memory after all.

"No, but what if he finds out that we're the Vongola Family to the extreme?" Knuckle was talking in an appropriate volume for once. Giotto and the others took quite a while to get used to it, since Knuckle's voice volume always made their eardrums explode. Knuckle decided to be serious for the past few weeks, after Kyoya said that… awkward comment.

"That was what we have been worrying for weeks, turf top." G tried his best not to shout that out loud. Knuckle blinked.

"Should we ask one of the children why?" Lampo scratched his head, and the others all stared at the lightning guardian for a while – even Alaude and Daemon.

"OK. I just noticed I am an idiot." Giotto and G grumbled in unison, wondering why they couldn't have thought of that faster.

"Huh?" Asari asked, not quite getting the point.

Alaude grunted, annoyed.

Daemon chuckled, not knowing what to say.

"I don't get it to the extreme." Knuckle commented, not really getting why his comrades were all looking down on the floor. Well, except Asari, who was about to ask the same question.

Ok, take out the extreme.

"We could've just asked the kids, the fu –" before G could say a word that wasn't on the list that Giotto wanted to hear that very moment, Giotto cut his words off.

"So… where are the kids right now? Let's hope Kyoya isn't with them."

**IN TSUNA'S ROOM**

"Hey, stupid cow, wait! Don't you dare drop those crazy stuff in your head in Tsuna's room!"

"Eh? Baka-yato, what do you mea –" Lambo looked up, and everyone in the room instantly screamed, with the exception of Mukuro who immediately hugged Chrome protectively, and Hayato who pushed Tsuna out of the way; somewhere safe.

_**BAM!**_

The grenades touched the floor and exploded. Lambo fainted from the shock, and Tsuna noticed how Takeshi and Hayato were hugging him tightly. Chrome was tugging on Mukuro's shirt, biting her lip and trembling. Mukuro was patting her back so she could calm down. Ryohei looked stunned, not saying his catchphrase like he normally did.

Yes, Lambo didn't notice the 5 grenades that were barely stuck in his hair and dropped them.

"WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED IN HERE?!" G slammed the door open, almost cracking the wall that the door crashed into. The adults gaped at the sight.

The room was a mess; a few holes here and there where the grenades exploded, and some part damaged, the window glass shattered…

'WAIT, WHAT?!' The adults shouted in their minds in panic.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Giotto ran to his son, as Hayato and Takeshi unwrapped their arms.

"Yes, father… Lambo just didn't notice the grenades in his hair, that's all." Tsuna said casually, like it was nothing unusual.

Lampo picked up his son who fainted without a word, and sighed in relief. At least the boy was safe.

"Takeshi, I'm glad that you aren't hurt…" Asari gave a nod to Takeshi, who just grinned.

"Brat, you better be more careful next time." G was going to say in the annoyed tone he always used, but his voice betrayed him and he said it in a rather worried-and-relieved tone.

"Whatever." Hayato grumbled, but didn't say any insults like he always did.

"Nufufu… Mukuro, and my dear Chrome, are you alright?" Daemon asked with concern, but still smiled at the two kids.

"Kufufu… don't underestimate me, father." Mukuro replied, as Chrome just nodded as in to say she was ok.

"Ryohei, that explosion was dangerous to the extreme!"

"I know, father, it was to the extreme!"

The others wondered why those two always had end a sentence with extreme.

But anyways,

"Actually, the reason we came here was to ask you all something…" Giotto started the conversation quietly, catching the kids' attention.

"What question?" Takeshi asked, blinking like always.

"Um… do you guys know why Kyoya hates the Vongola family?" Giotto rubbed his neck nervously, as Alaude quietly listened and waited for an answer. The other waited, too.

"Oh, that? It was something about his mother and father, right?" Takeshi turned to the other kids, and they all nodded.

"Yeah… something like that." Hayato shrugged, and the other kids did the same reaction.

"Speaking of his mother and father… where are they? I mean… Kyoya's." Lampo asked out of curiosity, the question suddenly popping up in his mind.

"Well… the thing is…" the kids glanced at eachother, and hesitated. It looked like it was something important.

"Kyoya's father is alive, but his mother died." Mukuro answered, and the other kids just reluctantly nodded. Giotto used his Hyper Intuition and noticed; there was something that they were hesitating to tell… about his mother.

"What happened to his mother?" Asari asked, wanting to know. All the others were actually wondering about that too.

The kids looked panicked now.

"What should we do? Tell them?" Hayato whispered.

"I have no idea to the extreme." Ryohei whispered – yes, he actually knows how to _whisper, _for Heaven's sake!

"But we all know we all can't keep it a secret forever whether Kyoya-aniki likes it or not." Takeshi whispered, and Tsuna and Chrome nodded in agreement.

"For once, I will agree with our Takeshi." Mukuro whispered too, and the kids nodded and came to a final decision.

"Well?" Daemon folded his arms, and Alaude also looked at the kids.

"Kyoya's father killed Kyoya's mother."

Another silence.

The first generation was shocked.

So… Kyoya's father killed his mother? That answered the first question about Kyoya hating his father, but what did they have to do with this?

"His father… killed his own mother? Why?" Giotto blurted out, and the other guardians nodded, wanting an answer.

"Well –"

"Let's stop the chat right there."

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice. They turned to door where the voice came from, and Kyoya was folding his arms, standing outside of the room.

"I've had enough of you guys revealing my past when it is going to be revealed now or later. Just stop there." Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. He really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"But Kyoya –" Giotto was going to protest, but was stopped by Alaude's hand that covered his mouth.

Kyoya walked away.

**AT NIGHT, IN THE LIVING ROOM…**

"Where are Ryohei and Tsuna?"

"They're playing catch outside." Hayato replied, scowling as usual.

"Why didn't you guys join them?" Asari asked, part of him worrying if they had a fight or something.

"We were all tired from what happened in the morning…" Giotto was glad that Chrome was finally opening up to them.

"Hn…" Alaude yawned, glancing at Kyoya who was sitting in the corner again.

"Blonde haired pervert, it isn't even 10am… Nufufu…" Daemon teased, and a vein popped up on Alaude's forehead.

"Melon… I guess I haven't cut you up for too long… you're starting to rot again." Alaude shot back, and this time Daemon twitched, annoyed.

"Don't you think rotten melons are better than blonde haired perverts?" Daemon forced a smile, pressing his anger down.

"No, because I am not a blonde haired pervert, but you are a rotten melon." Alaude sipped his coffee, as Daemon finally exploded.

"Volcano eruption…" Lampo commented, pointing at the cartoon volcano that had larva coming out of it.

"BLONDE HAIRED PERVERT, THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW." Daemon whipped his trident out, and Alaude smirked. Just how long has it been since their last battle?

"Bye, my beloved peace and freedom. I hope we can meet before I go to the afterlife…" Giotto muttered under his breath, as words called freedom and peace flew away from him.

"And welcome back, the demon's time –"

"5 days 7 hours 23 minutes and 34 seconds." G ended for him, and Giotto snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Actually, we also have something to tell you about… about Ryohei-aniki…" Hayato sighed heavily. All the adults instantly froze, turning to the silver haired boy.

"We can finally tell you, now that he isn't here." Takeshi stretched his arms, cracking some bones.

"Ryohei-aniki told you that all of his family members died in a train crash, didn't he? Except for his little sister and himself." Hayato said, and the adults nodded. That was the story.

"The truth of that train crash… it wasn't an accident." Mukuro continued, and suddenly the room when very silent.

"Are you saying that it was planned?" Knuckle asked, and the others were amazed how he was not using his catchphrase.

"Yes, it was. A Mafia family did it, but we also don't know the reason why. This is why Ryohei left his aunt's house leaving his sister alone; he found out that the crash wasn't an accident." Mukuro replied, and the adults raised their eyebrows. First thing to do when they have heard all the pasts and everything: Kill that family.

"But there is a bigger problem that Ryohei-aniki didn't notice. We did, but we didn't tell him yet." Takeshi sighed, his expression rather sad.

"What is it?" Lampo asked, actually concerned.

"His sister died 2 years ago." Kyoya answered from the corner.

Silence.

"What do you mean? I don't get it at all." G asked, and the other adults all nodded in agreement.

"Well, to tell you how we all met, Tsuna and Hayato met first, then Takeshi, then Kyoya, after that was me and Chrome, then Ryohei, and lastly, Lambo." Mukuro started,

"We went through Ryohei's village before we found him in the next one which was a few something miles away…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Isn't this village oddly quiet?" Tsuna asked his siblings, who nodded in agreement._

"_It is, indeed… Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, his left arm wrapped around Chrome's shoulders. Chrome clenched and unclenched her hand repeatedly, nervous._

"_Hey, there's someone over there!" Hayato pointed at a woman who was wearing a black dress._

"_A black dress in this weather? Seriously?" Takeshi stared at the woman in awe, but followed anyways._

"_Hn…" Kyoya followed as well without a single word._

"_Excuse me? Did something happen around here?" Tsuna asked the woman, and she gave this sad smile._

"_The people are all at a funeral." She replied, and the kids went silent for a while._

"_Sorry… but who…?" Hayato didn't really say the last word. He knew better than that._

"_A 7 year old girl named Sasagawa Kyoko… she was such a sweet girl, but there was an accident…" the woman looked like she desperately pulling down the tears._

"_And I am her aunt… what do I need to say to Ryohei when he comes back…" she whimpered._

"_Who is Ryohei?" Takeshi asked, blinking._

"_He is the Kyoko's brother. He left to find some people a few months ago." She replied, and the kids nodded, not knowing what to say._

"_We're sorry that we asked… um, thanks for the information. We were just curious." Tsuna smiled, and the woman smiled back and walked away._

"_I think we didn't really come at a great timing…" Mukuro sighed._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

"That's basically what happened. We met Ryohei afterwards in the next village we went, and was shocked. Until now, he never told him what happened with his sister." Mukuro finished, and the adults gaped.

"That's… why didn't you tell him?! He- he could've gotten over it by now if you –" Giotto exclaimed, not understanding the reason why.

"WE TRIED." Kyoya's voice boomed throughout the room, cutting Giotto off.

"But –"

"That guy talked about how his sister was so cute and kind when we first met him. He said he made a promise with her, that he'll come back alive and find out the truth. How are we supposed to break the news when he is so excited about meeting his sister again? Are you telling us to say something like, "Your sister died, cold, finished, and her life ended. I hope you aren't so surprised." Or what? Do you people seriously think that we could've told him? B**** please." The adults were shocked about how Kyoya swore, and the kids were pretty sure that was the longest speech Kyoya had ever said.

"Well…" Giotto ignored the part about swearing. Alaude raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Kyoya, I am so happy you spoke more than 5 sentences, but I didn't expect the b word there. But anyways, Kyoya has a point. We couldn't break the news when he was so excited like that." Mukuro nodded, as Kyoya grunted. He himself was impressed he could speak such a long sentence.

Lambo, who woke up, wondered what 'B**** please' could mean.

It didn't really sound like a compliment…

"We understand." Knuckle nodded, and the adults just did the same.

**11PM, WHEN EVERYONE IS ASLEEP…**

Knuckle opened Ryohei's room door, and stepped inside the dark room. Ryohei was snoring, and Knuckle smiled at his son.

He noticed a photo that was placed on Ryohei's drawer, and picked it up. He could see Ryohei smiling with a cute little girl with light brownish-orange hair. So this was his little sister, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Kyoko, I never met you before, but I bet you were a nice girl. I hope you're enjoying your time in heaven." He paused. "I understand that you should be worried about your brother. He's safe, so no worries, I will take care of him well."

Knuckle stared into the photo. He could feel the warmth and cheerful feeling coming out from it.

"You know, your brother is really good at boxing. He's going to be an awesome boxing player when he grows up. So, you have to watch him win his first trophy, ok? Cheer for him!" Knuckle grinned at the smiling 6 year old girl in the photo, giving her a thumb up.

He finally put the photo down back on top of the drawer, and left the room.

He didn't know why, but he could somehow feel someone smiling warmly at him behind his back when he closed the door.

"Goodnight, Ryohei… and Kyoko."

**Great, I hope that wasn't the most boring chapter you ever read in your whole life, sorry if it was. Don't you feel sorry for Ryohei? Not even knowing that Kyoko died… (sniff) And by the way, part of Kyoya's past was revealed again! Yeah, I know, Kyoya's father is a damn bastard, but you'll really HATE him as the story goes.**

**And for the Mukuro and Chrome fans, the reason why I don't give some hints about their pasts is because then it's way too easy find out… so don't be mad at me. I won't be telling any more hints for Kyoya's past anyways…. (I think.)**

**Ok, so next one should be…**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Kyoya**

**Tsuna**

**Who should it be? Vote please, and reviews are more than welcomed! **

**Thank you again, for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story!**

**Until next time we meet, **

**~Rica~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, missed me? Well, I suppose the answer is no… I just decided to update since… well, look at the score!**

**Mukuro and Chrome – 15**

**Kyoya – 2**

**Tsuna – 2**

**It's pretty hard to beat a score like that… so I just decided to update a new chapter. Happy? I hope you are… I am in a really bad mood today, so forgive me if the chapter sucks… **

**Why am I in a bad mood, you ask? For the ones who are curious… me and my older brother had a big fight yesterday as I updated the chapter, and we hadn't be talking ever since. He thought I looked into some of his work, and got really angry… what his work is, I can't tell you, but I never even glanced at it! **

**My parents are telling us to solve it by ourselves, but my brother hasn't been saying a word ever since. He never even talked to me this morning! We are usually in really good terms; he is nice brother… not when he gets pissed off, though. This is our first time in 12 years we got into such a big fight… T.T**

**Wish me luck in getting back in good terms with him… (sigh.)**

**Replies to some of our reviewers!**

**aifa. ayunie: Well… Tsuna and Kyoya are sort of connected in a way… I can't tell you how, though. Thanks for your review!**

**IcedSoulFairy: I am glad that you found that humorous! And sure, I will try my best to explain why their heads are pineapple shaped, but I have no idea if it would be funny or anything… thanks for your review!**

**xxxmewmoonlighttakitaoxxx: I am glad that you love this story! Thanks for the review!**

**micar: um, in case you haven't read my pm, b**** please means bitch please… haha, and the meaning? Um… Nevermind. Thanks for the review!**

**NagiRokudo: Haha, who knows? :D thanks for your review!**

**sapphire53: yeah, I like a sort of brotherly Kyoya, like making him a bit OOC… and wow, you cried? No offense… but thanks for your review!**

**YuujouKami: Don't worry… it will turn out fine… thanks for your review!**

**Ichiru no Are: I know, he is really a son of a – Nevermind. But don't forget, that's not the only reason why Kyoya hates him! Thanks for your review, and I hope you're not disappointed in me because I stopped updating my other fanfic, 'We met when the lightning striked'!**

**And that's all… enjoy the chapter, and get ready for a handkerchief if you cry easily… just in case. And I am warning you, there is quite a lot of OOCness here… and everyone, Mukuro and Chrome are not twins!**

_By the way, this means flashback, for those who didn't notice._

**Chapter 7~ Past of Mukuro and Chrome, and the secret that is finally revealed**

"Hey, ore-sama always wanted to know… is that hairstyle natural?"

The fruit-headed trio choked on their drinks. Well, Chrome flushed, embarrassed. Mukuro and Daemon glared at Lampo, who just asked the question out of curiosity.

"Lampo… you may kiss your life goodbye…" Daemon summoned his trident, as Mukuro followed. Chrome didn't know why her brother and father needed to be so angry all the time when people mentioned their hair; what was so wrong with it?

"You can't kiss your life goodbye – use common sense." Lampo commented, and Daemon lost it. He swung his trident and let out a sadistic chuckle that made a chill go up Lampo's spine.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, LAMPO –"

"Melon, don't mess around. You smell." Daemon froze, then smirked. That kind of chilly voice… of course, it could only be…

"Nufufu… the Blonde haired pervert joined the scene…" he laughed, and Alaude twitched at his ridiculous new insulting name. Now he actually thought that Skylark-chan was better.

Nah, scratch that last sentence.

"Rotten Melons shall be thrown in the bin…" Alaude grinned, and a vein popped up on Daemon's forehead. In his opinion, Melons were way better than Rotten Melons. It tasted better, it looked better, it smelled better –

Oh great, he was saying nonsense.

"Blonde haired perverts shall be arrested… why don't you put yourself in jail?" Daemon smiled sweetly at Alaude, pissing the cloud off.

'Father, I think you crossed the line…' Mukuro sweat-dropped, putting his trident away. When these two fought, it could only mean that a few furniture and other stuff will vanish from Earth.

"Primo~!" Lampo ran to Giotto's office, not wanting to get involved in such a dangerous war.

"Lampo, don't run in the hallways… we talked about this ten years ago –"

"Well, I have an excellent reason for running in the hallways! I just came to warn you about a world war that is about to occur in the toilet!" Lampo pointed to the toilet that seemed to be… noisy.

'Why does something always need to happen in the toilet, out of all places in the mansion?' Giotto sighed, and ran towards the toilet where a war was in session.

"YOU BLONDE HAIRED PERVERT, I AM DEFINITELY PUTTING YOU IN JAIL!"

"ROTTEN MELON, I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE YOU END UP IN THE RUBBSIH BIN!"

Giotto sweat-dropped, then walked into the toilet and gaped.

The sink was already out of Earth, and the mirror glasses have shattered all over the place. Giotto gasped when he saw Mukuro hugging Chrome, with a few glass shards piercing his back.

Ok, Giotto hated paperwork and everything, but he could bear with it. But this? Nah.

"DAEMON. ALAUDE. YOU WILL STOP THIS. INSTANCE!" Giotto shouted, as the mist and cloud guardian froze. Giotto's tone was way more scarier than it usually was.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MUKURO IS INJURED BECAUSE OF YOUR FIGHT?! SERIOUSLY, TRY TO LOOK AROUND YOUR SURROUNDINGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!" Giotto pointed at Mukuro, who was wincing, as Chrome slowly took out the glass shards.

"IF YOU TWO FIGHT EVER AGAIN THIS MONTH, I WILL MAKE SURE IT WON'T JUST END BY A SIMPLE TALK. I AM SERIOUS." Giotto gave a look that immediately made the two guardians shudder a bit. Yes, those two could shudder. What a surprise.

"Mukuro, I'm sorry, are you ok?" Daemon immediately ran to his son as Giotto and Alaude exited the toilet.

"I'm fine. Chrome is, too." Mukuro glanced at Chrome who had this worried look all over her face.

"I am really sorry… I'll make sure to kill myself if this happens again." Daemon sighed, and Mukuro smiled.

"It's ok, really."

**DINING ROOM, DINNER TIME…**

"You know, you didn't answer ore-sama's question earlier…" Lampo pointed out, stuffing a meatball into his mouth.

"It's totally natural." Daemon and Mukuro said in unison, trying their best not to lose it. Mukuro's injuries were treated by the butler, Jonas. Daemon wished he could ask Knuckle to heal the injuries, but he couldn't. he couldn't let the children find out about their secret.

"Interesting… very interesting indeed." Lampo muttered, and Chrome and Mukuro's eyes widened.

"_Interesting… very interesting indeed."_

"Mukuro? Chrome?" Giotto asked, concerned for the two kids. They didn't answer.

"Mukuro-aniki! Chrome!" Hayato exclaimed, and they snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah?" Mukuro asked, startled.

"You were daydreaming. Are you alright?" Asari gave a worried glance. Kyoya, who was eating on another table, glanced at his so called pineapple-headed sibling. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for those two.

"Yes… we're fine." Chrome replied, but the adults and the other kids noticed that the two were slightly trembling. Daemon gave a worried glance at his son and daughter.

"Are you two not feeling well? You can go rest if you want to the extreme." Knuckle suggested, but the two just shook their heads and said it was ok.

Giotto and the others nodded, but glanced at time to time at the boy and the girl.

They weren't eating anymore.

**LIVING ROOM, AROUND 8PM…**

"Oh, geez… I lost again!" G dug his fingers into his hair, frustrated.

"Why is Alaude always good at stuff he doesn't need to be good at?" Lampo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shut it, herbivore." Alaude glared at Lampo, but in the inside, he was pretty proud of himself. He won the game 10 times straight.

"I am always second!" Asari laughed, like this was some kind of joke.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THIRD TO THE EXTREME?" Knuckle punched his fists in the air, not knowing the reason.

"It's better than fourth place…" Giotto sighed heavily, sulking.

"Nufufu… I hate that blonde haired pervert." Daemon gritted his teeth. He was fifth place.

"Yare, yare… ore-sama wants to go to sleep. This game is boring." Lampo was always in fifth or sixth place.

"Don't say that in front of a person who is always in the last place!" G exclaimed at the 6 others angrily. The kids sweat-dropped as they saw a thick layer of red flames surround the man's body.

"Maa, maa… it's just a game." Asari calmed G down.

"There says the carefree guy who is always the top 3… Nufufu…" Daemon pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing a smile.

"Hn." Alaude folded his arms, sitting down on the couch next to Kyoya.

"Oh yeah, then, is your back ok now?" Giotto asked, concerned. Alaude also glanced at the boy. He was his nephew, after all. Mukuro blinked, then smiled.

"Yes, it's fine." Giotto let out a sigh of relief. The others who didn't know what they were talking about, put on a blank expression.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what the f*** is going on here?" G asked, annoyed.

"No, actually, you have a friend right here." Asari blinked.

"Don't forget me to the extreme." Knuckle said, his voice quieter than a minute ago.

"I know that a world war happed in the toilet, but I don't know about what happened to Mukuro…" Lampo scratched his head.

"A world war can also happen in the toilet?" Takeshi questioned, and everyone didn't know how to answer that question.

"I think that depends." Giotto finally answered the question, remembering what G said about how Alaude and Daemon destroying the universe if they feel like it.

"Did Uncle Alaude and Daemon fight again?" Tsuna asked, worried. The cute look of the little boy made Alaude and Daemon regret what they did. **(Amazing; Tsuna's cute look can also work on monster-demons…)**

"Well… yes." Giotto replied, giving a short glare at his two guardians.

"What does that have to do with Mukuro-aniki?" Takeshi asked, wondering if something went wrong.

"Well, your two uncles _accidentally _broke the mirror, and the glass shards pierced Mukuro's back…" Giotto continued to glare at his two guardians, who were putting on a guilty look. Alaude didn't say anything back; not like he could.

"Primo, please don't make me feel more guilty than I already am." Daemon let out a sigh.

"You actually deserve it, idiot. Injuring your own son?" G scowled, and Daemon couldn't say anything.

"Alaude… injuring your own nephew wasn't really on the list of what people should do in the morning…" Asari shook his head, as Kyoya glanced at his father who didn't say a word.

"By the way, I was curious… Jonas told me there was the number 69 printed on your back. What's that?" Giotto asked curiously, as Mukuro's face paled again.

"W-well…" Mukuro could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead. The kids all gave him worried looks, and Chrome panicked.

"I…" Mukuro hesitated, and the adults were starting to get worried, especially Daemon.

"I suppose I need to tell you about it." Mukuro finally made up his mind, clearing all his other thoughts.

"Just to start off with, our parents were scientists." Mukuro started, as the adults reminded themselves of what Mukuro said.

"_I hate scientists."_

"Me and Chrome were 2 years apart; so when I was 2 years old, Chrome was born and nothing was wrong until then. Until, when I was three, and Chrome was 1 years old… our parents… decided to try a new experiment." Mukuro was shaking.

All the adults in the room didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Our parents originally worked for the Motisi Family, making new weapons for them, and trying it out on humans to find out if it worked or not. Of course, me and Chrome never knew that until we grew older. But anyways, when I was 3 and Chrome was 1, our parents took us to their laboratory."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Mom? Dad? Where are we going?" Mukuro asked; he could speak pretty well for his age. Chrome was walking behind him, tugging on his sleeve._

"_Somewhere." Mukuro wasn't sure why his parents were acting colder than usual._

_They opened a door that led to a room with all kinds of machines that were filled with water, and other weird substances and liquids._

"_Mom? Dad?" Mukuro took a step back, but his dad grabbed his arm roughly and laid him down on a bed. Chrome was also in the same situation._

"_You're not going to escape…" Mukuro panicked as his father pressed something hot onto his back._

_He screamed._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

A tear escaped Mukuro's eyes. That day was horrible. Just… horrible. Daemon tightened his grip on his trident, gritting his teeth.

Chrome was also trying desperately to pull down the tears. She was only 1 years old, but she could remember all the events that happed that day.

"On the very first day we met, I told you that my parents gave us away to some people, right? That was a lie. They were the ones that tortured us." Mukuro sighed.

_"Kufufu… my name is Rokudo Mukuro, and this is my little sister Chrome Dokuro. Our parents… well, gave us to some people when I was 3 and Chrome was 1."_

Giotto and the others reminded themselves of what Mukuro said that day.

"They experimented all kind of stuff on us… bullets, poison…" Mukuro shuddered.

"But… what are numbers for?" G asked softly, not trying to startle the kid.

"Oh. You know, all these subjects? It's hard to keep track of them, so they give you a certain number instead. I was subject number 69, with Chrome being number 96." Mukuro explained, while Chrome stroked her back on where the number was tattooed.

"Your parents… gave you a _number_?" Asari clenched his fists, his expression hardening.

Alaude made another personal note to arrest those two people when he was outdoors.

"They just gave us random numbers and called us that until we ran away." Mukuro said bitterly.

"Yare, yare…" Lampo pretended he was bored on the outside, but in the inside, he was burning with rage.

"You don't call those parents, Mukuro. You call those demons." Knuckles nodded, as Mukuro looked down on the floor.

"I really thought I was going to die when they shot me with different types of bullets. I really wished I could just die, but they didn't let me." Mukuro said, as Chrome nodded in agreement. She experienced the same thing, after all.

"Mukuro… Chrome…" Daemon whispered sadly. On the other hand, he didn't realize how tightly he gripping his trident.

Another tear escaped the boy and girl's eyes.

The adults always thought Mukuro; Chrome an exception; was strong, never cried. But now that they saw the boy break, they didn't know what to say.

"We screamed for help everyday… but the only answers we received were torture and more experiments…" Chrome shook, her hands covering a part of her face as tears cascaded down her cheek.

The kids were all silent, as they knew how the boy and the girl felt in their own way.

Tsuna knew how horrible being tortured was. He knew the feeling about no one answering his desperate cries for help.

Hayato knew how hurt it was to be betrayed your own family, being ignored and the odd one out.

Takeshi was never betrayed by his parents, but he understood the feeling about how you wanted to die so much.

Ryohei knew how horrible it can feel when you also just want to end your life.

Lambo was young, but a part of him knew how lonely and aching it was when you feel like you're betrayed by the people that you could've cared the most.

Kyoya knew how it felt like about how your own parents torturing you. He knew it too well. He sighed, and walked out of the room quietly.

"Mukuro… Chrome… I'm so sorry…" a small drop fell from Daemon's eyes.

The adults also felt a stab of pity for the 2 siblings. On the other hand, they were also all burning with rage. Those parents were SO dead.

Daemon hugged his son and daughter tightly, patting their backs. Mukuro was now whimpering, and Chrome was just crying now.

"I'll never hurt you two. I swear." Daemon smiled, as the two kids enjoyed the warmth of their new father that would protect them forever.

**MEANWHILE, WITH KYOYA…**

Kyoya sighed, and walked down the dark hallways. He didn't know where he was going, but now he really wanted to forget everything.

He just walked for who-knows-how-long minutes, and reached a dead end. There was a door.

"Hn…?" he never noticed this room… he decided to check it out.

He turned the doorknob, and went in.

There was a switch for the lights on the side, and he switched them on.

The room was full of portraits. There were the portraits of all his uncles, and his father as well. He took a step closer to read the letters that were written beneath each of the portraits.

**GIOTTO IEYASU SAWADA, VONGOLA PRIMO**

Kyoya froze.

**Yeah… cliffhanger! This is the main reason why I wanted to update so much, despite the fight I had with my brother! **

**And just to tell you, Tsuna, Mukuro and Chrome, and Kyoya are all related in some way. Not blood related, but still. By the way, who cried while reading this? I actually felt bad for myself; why do I need to be so horrible to Mukuro and Chrome?! T.T**

**I actually want to write about Kyoya's past next time, but that is up to you… Kyoya's past is also very sad, and I think some of you already get the idea of how Kyoya suffered, but it goes a little bit deeper than that.**

**Anyways… who should be next?**

**KYOYA?**

**TSUNA?**

**It's all up to you and your lovely reviews and votes!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed my story!**

**Until my next update,**

**~Rica~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I am a bit late, everyone… I was sort of sick, you see… hey, but good news, I made up with my brother again! Like, yesterday. He apologized by putting a note on top of my drawer… I know, he's a shy one. But he took care of me when mom and dad was out; lucky me, he knows how to make porridge.**

**Anyways, today's chapter will be about Kyoya. A lot of OOC from him, and also Alaude. It's really like… this chapter is filled with OOCness, so please don't blame me… I also put it on the summary, remember? Warning: OOC.**

**And finally, replies to our wonderful reviewers!**

**Urara S. H: Haha, thank you very much… and by the way, thanks for the review, too!**

**Fox-white-moon: Kyoya froze because… remember him saying something about that he hating the Vongola Family? So he froze basically because the words said: GIOTTO IEYASU SAWADA, VONGOLA PRIMO. Sorry if you don't understand; I suck at explaining. Thanks for the review!**

**Sakura aiko's owner desu: um… sorry? I guess… thanks for your review!**

**IcedSoulFairy: I know that their ages are a bit absurd… but I had some issues with that. Thanks for your review!**

**Taylor5656: Thanks for putting my story on favorites, and thanks for the review, too!**

**Guest: I decided to put Mukuro as like… you know, not going through the six paths of hell. Thanks for the review!**

**Ok… let's start the story, shall we? I'm in a good mood!**

"_This is flashback"_

**Chapter 8~ Kyoya's tears, the Family's rage**

Kyoya took a step back, trembling a bit.

"_Kyoya, the Vongola betrayed us."_

Beads of cold sweat started forming on his forehead.

"_THE DAMN VONGOLA!"_

"No…" Kyoya whispered, his whole body visibly shaking now.

"_YOU F***ING WOMAN! YOU HELPED THE VONGOLA, DIDN'T YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME, YOUR HUSBAND! FOR THEIR SAKE!"_

"_Kenji, listen to me –"_

"_I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! JUST DIE!"_

"This… can't…" Kyoya panted, as his knees buckled and fell to the floor.

"Father… Uncles… were all in the Vongola family…" Suddenly, everything sort of made sense. The flames that surrounded their bodies when they were fighting… their abnormal fighting strength and techniques, speed… it was because they were in the Vongola.

"I need to get of here…" Kyoya stood back up, leaning on the wall for support. He slowly walked out of the room, his face still pale. He didn't know what to do. The first family that accepted him like a real family… the first family that didn't torture him… was the mafia family that he hated the most.

"Damn it…" he clenched and unclenched his hand, trying to calm down.

The images of the past 4 months came whooshing back to him. The times that he actually enjoyed with them came back to his mind.

"Forget it already…" he sat back down in the hallway, digging his fingers into his hair.

Kyoya sighed, not knowing what to do. He hated the Vongola family. He really did. They were the reason that his mother died, Mukuro and Chrome had to get tortured, and that caused Tsuna's father and mother to die.

But now… he didn't know if he hated them anymore.

The images of his uncles and his father came up in his mind, but he just shook them away.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and talking. Kyoya froze once again.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here? We literally walked around the whole man –" before Giotto could continue, Kyoya cut him off.

"Stay away from me." Kyoya immediately stood up and took a fast step back.

"Kyoya? What's wrong with –" Giotto tried to approach him, but Kyoya snapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you damn Vongola." Kyoya glared at every one of them, as all the adults instantly froze. The kids weren't here; they were sleeping.

"Kyoya…" Asari muttered, "How did you find out?"

"I was walking around until I saw a room that I never seen before. I entered it, and there were portraits of you people. You know the rest." Kyoya gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Giotto, I told you… we should've locked that room…" G shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Kyoya, listen –" Giotto tried to explain, until Kyoya snapped.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME IN THE FIRST PLACE." He growled, taking another step back.

"Do you honestly think you would still be with us if we told you the truth?" Lampo asked seriously, as Kyoya flinched. That was true; he wouldn't be with them.

"I'm leaving this place." Kyoya said shakily, as his whole body trembled all over again.

"Kyoya." Alaude tried to stop his son, but Kyoya glared up at the man.

"It was my mistake to ever trust you." Kyoya whispered, as Alaude's eyes widened with shock.

"Kyoya, can you at least tell us what happened to you?" Knuckle didn't use his catchphrase for once, and Kyoya stopped walking.

"Why do you even want to know?" he asked bitterly, wanting to leave the mansion.

"Because we still think you as a family." Daemon answered, not chuckling anymore. He couldn't chuckle; not in this kind of situation. Kyoya didn't say anything for a while.

'A family…' he thought, thinking of his old family.

"_Kyoya, you should just die too. You worthless piece of s***." _

"My… family…" Kyoya whispered quietly.

"Huh?" G raised his eyebrow.

"Kyoya… please?" Giotto didn't let go of his hope. His guardians all waited for the boy's answer.

"Fine. But I'm leaving after I tell you." Kyoya sighed, turning towards them.

"My father was the boss of the Motisi family. Or rather the name you people know them… the Genovese Family." Kyoya said, as the adults gasped.

"Hey… I finally remembered. The Motisi family… they had two names, that was the interesting part about them. The Genovese Family. We were in good terms with them, until they betrayed us, right?" G frowned.

"Oh yeah… the family that we fought with 7 years ago… the name of the boss was… oh, damn the heavens." Giotto's eyes widened, remembering the name of the boss.

"Hibari Kenji. The most disgusting human that was ever born on Earth." Kyoya replied bitterly, not wanting to even mention that man's name.

"I don't get the reason why you hate us so much though. Your father was the one that betrayed us and sent his men to assassinate us." Daemon scowled; he didn't do it often, but he did.

"Don't lie. You guys were the one that attacked my family." Kyoya snapped, his voice colder than usual. Even colder than Alaude.

"We swear under the name of Vongola; we never betrayed your father." Knuckle said seriously, raising his eyebrows, but Kyoya didn't seem convinced.

"You people were the reason my father went insane and killed my mom and my brother, Tsuna's par –" Kyoya stopped talking, noticing he blurted out something he didn't really meant to.

The adults frowned, especially Giotto.

"Forget it. I don't feel like telling you people anymore." Kyoya turned around, and started walking.

"Kyoya. You are never leaving unless I tell you to." Alaude finally spoke, and Kyoya froze. Then he smirked, like the demand was some kind of funny joke.

"What are you? My real father? My boss? Am I your slave or something?" Kyoya almost laughed at the mention of the word slave. It reminded himself so much of what his father called him.

"_Kyoya, you are just one of my many slaves… you are just a little bit special than the other ones. But I don't think of you as my son anymore. You? My son? You're one of the sons that shouldn't have been born. Tetsuya was probably more worthy, but he just had to sacrifice himself for something like you."_

He was something. Not even a someone. His father didn't even think he was a living thing.

"I am your father. And no, I never thought you as my slave." Alaude replied, not really getting the reason why Kyoya should think like that.

"No. I bet you're just thinking like my father – that man – that I'm just a slut, a something, a slave that should serve you forever, right?" Kyoya didn't turn back to face the man that was his father. Was.

"Kyoya… just what did that b**** do to you? What did he do to make you think like that?" Alaude asked, clenching his fists. The others were all startled to see Alaude this angry. The man never swore. NEVER.

A tear silently rolled down Kyoya's cheek. His hand stroked his arm; the place where the scar was there. The scar that reminded him of painful memories that he didn't want to remember ever again.

"It's none of your business. It's nothing you Vongola needs to interfere –" before Kyoya could continue his sentence, Alaude roughly grabbed his arm and forced Kyoya to turn around again. Alaude flinched as he saw the tears. Kyoya tried his best not to wince in pain as Alaude gripped his arm.

"I am not saying this as the cloud guardian of the Vongola, or anything related to this family. I am saying this as your father, Kyoya." Alaude loosened his grip on the boy's arm. Another tear escaped Kyoya's eyes.

'Father… since when did that word sound so warm?' Kyoya asked himself, as the memories of the past came back to him. He shuddered, remembering the painful abuse.

Meanwhile, Alaude noticed something was wrong with Kyoya's arm. He felt something… a wound? He rolled the sleeve up gently, and his eyes widened as he noticed the big scar. The adults that were standing next to him also noticed it and gasped.

Kyoya didn't notice anything, but looked away.

"Kyoya… who did this to you?" Alaude was shaking in anger; that was just how angry he was. He never felt like this before in his whole life… like, never.

"My… father." Kyoya replied, knowing better than to argue. He was exhausted now. He didn't want to talk about this anymore…

"Hey… your father… abused you?" Lampo asked in shock, as Kyoya winced at the direct question. He didn't say anything, and the adults took that as a yes.

"Kyoya… I don't think this is the only scar you have, yes?" Asari asked gently, not trying to scare the kid any more.

Kyoya didn't say anything once again, and they took that as a yes again.

"Just what did he use to hurt you like this?" G asked, as Kyoya counted the weapons and stuff his father used on him.

"A whip… knife… ropes… wires… belts… sometimes guns…" Kyoya said weakly, trying to erase the man's creepy grin from his head. That creepy grin that made a chill go up his spine… another tear dropped.

Alaude was now really losing it. Just how much did Kyoya suffer? And using those kind of weapons on your blood-related son? Just how INSANE was that man? The others were slowly starting to lose control on their anger too.

"Kyoya… you didn't tell us the whole story. Tell us." Alaude finally said, and in a much more gentler tone; a tone that he never used before. Kyoya slowly sat down on the floor, and sighed.

"As I told you… my father was the boss of the Genovese family. We lost with the battle with your family… and my father went crazy after that. He never lost to anyone before… and then he lost to you guys. He thought my mother helped you in some kind of way, and killed her. I think my mother knew something more than him, but before she could even say it, my father shot her in front of me and my brother's eyes." Kyoya closed his eyes, as the events replayed in his mind.

"My brother's name was Kusakabe Tetsuya. He was adopted when I was 2 years old, and he took care of me and played with me when I was young. I soon grew attached to him, and stayed with him most of the time… even after mother was killed by father, he stayed by my side, and always protected me from the abuse. But… one day…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Finally, that Tetsuya has passed out… finally, I can torture you to your death…" his father grinned, licking the blood on his blade. _

_Kyoya trembled, and took a step back._

"_Te-Tetsu-nii…" Kyoya muttered under his breath, glancing at his brother who was laying down on the floor._

"_Time for the fun!" his father ran towards him, his eyes red. Kyoya closed his eyes, and waited for the blade to pierce his chest._

_The pain didn't come, nor did the cold blade._

_Kyoya opened his eyes, the gasped. His brother was hugging him tightly, the blade piercing his chest. Blood oozed out of the wound, as Tetsuya managed to give Kyoya a weak smile._

"_Kyoya… I…"_

_His brother fell onto his shoulders._

"_TETSU-NII!"_

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

"My father killed him as well. After that, for about 3 to 4 years, I took the abuse… until Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato saved me from that hellhole." Kyoya sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"3 to 4 years…" Giotto whispered in shock. 3 to 4 years of abuse… a never-ending nightmare it would've been for such a young, little kid…

"My father kept saying that I was a slut, a child that should've never been born, a thing, a slave of his. He said that I didn't deserve freedom." Kyoya sighed tiredly, remembering everything.

"Hey, wait, what do you mean about Tsuna? You said something about him, right?" Giotto asked, remembering what Kyoya said a few minutes ago.

"Oh… that? I told you my father went insane… he killed his subordinates, too. Tsuna's father and mother were one of them. I never knew it, until Tsuna told me his story. He told me to not feel guilty and all… but I can't help it. And for Mukuro and Chrome… to win you guys, my father was creating new weapons. I guess he ordered Mukuro and Chrome's parents to use them as a specimen or something like that." Kyoya replied, and Giotto and Daemon froze. It was an expected reaction.

"I told you everything, and that was probably the longest speech that I ever spoke in my whole life of eleven years. I'm leaving now." Kyoya slowly stood up, but his legs were still feeling weak.

He ignored it and continued to walk. All he wanted to do now was rest.

"Kyoya…" Alaude hesitated, then grabbed his son's arm again. But this time, it was much more gentle. Before Kyoya could react, Alaude was hugging the boy.

The adults were more than shocked. They never knew they would be ever be able to see Alaude hug a human in their whole life. Well, now he was hugging someone, namely, Kyoya. Kyoya too, was shocked at the man's actions.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here, with me. With your family." Alaude said, and Kyoya flinched at the word family.

Family… what a nostalgic word for him…

The adults smiled at the man and the boy. They were happy that the man finally accepted the fact that they were his family.

"Father…" Kyoya whispered, as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Alaude didn't say anything more.

"I won't let that man get near you ever again. If he does and hurts you, I will kill him. Painfully." He added the last word.

"Hey, Alaude, let me join you… Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled.

"Hey, me too." Giotto butted in.

"I'm following." Asari and G said in sync.

"Yare, yare… ore-sama is a busy person, but I will follow." Lampo scratched his head.

"I AM COMING TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle punched the air with his fists.

"It will be so crowded…" Alaude sighed, but didn't say no. he let go of Kyoya, who wasn't crying anymore.

"Let's go, shall we? I hate crowds, you see…" Kyoya smirked, and walked away, like nothing happened.

The adults smiled at the boy. Everything was solved… at least with Kyoya.

Alaude felt weirdly good that night.

**Hey… lots of OOC, right? And short chapter. Sorry there wasn't a single humor in this chapter, but I couldn't put any kind of humor in there, so please understand. I just love Kyoya and Alaude like this… anyways, after Tsuna's chapter, what do you want to happen?**

**Here are some of the options:**

**Another simple daily life arc**

**Kyoya's father appears again, and kidnaps some of the kids. (Kyoya isn't really an option; he just has to be kidnapped.)**

**A birthday fic for… (A kid of your choice.)**

**That's all the options for now, but if you have some other options, I will be more than happy to think about it and write it into a chapter.**

**And by the way… Kyoya's past was very tragic, wasn't it? Sad… why do I feel so guilty?! (tears) I almost cried after I finished writing this… how can I be so cruel to one of my favorite characters?! **

**But anyways… I am running out of time… I need to go to school again tomorrow, and the study that I need to do… I finished studying for my Bible quiz – I am not Christian but go to a Christian school – and now I have my Social studies… whew!**

**Really need to go! Thanks you for the ones who favorited/reviewed/followed my story!**

**Next time, lovely readers! (Sorry if you're a boy, though I highly doubt that.) and sorry for the very short and maybe suckish chapter!**

**~Rica~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM SO DAMN LATE! I really didn't mean to update this late, but the school was crazy and all, and all the projects and presentations piled over me, and-and-and- whew… sorry, really. **

**Last time, Kyoya's past was a bit sad… not really a bit, but anyways… a lot of people want Tsuna's past to be the saddest… which I don't know really know if I can make it. I will try to make it the saddest I can, but I really do not know… in my opinion, Kyoya or Mukuro and Chrome's have the saddest, but Tsuna's one is too. And yes… I did change my pen name!**

**And by the way, it looks like after this chapter, we will have a nice and simple daily life chapter… I was sort of expecting that.**

**Anyways… quick replies to some of our reviewers!**

**Urara S. H: I guess it will be something like that… but more in detail and stuff ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**JuCaos: Sure! I will make sure to that… ^^ thanks for your review!**

**Taylor5656: Yeah, I am looking forward about writing Alaude torturing Kyoya's father… haha. Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: Thanks! I really appreciate the fact that you enjoy reading my story! Thanks for your review!**

**That's all… now, it's time for the suckish chapter…**

"_This is flashback"_

**Chapter 9~ Tsuna's past**

"_Tsuna, run away! Run away to a safer place!"_

"_But –"_

"_Don't worry, mommy and daddy will be fine."_

_Tsuna didn't know why his mom was crying when she said she will be fine._

"_Mommy, but you and daddy said –"_

"_Yes, we know… we were going to celebrate your birthday, weren't we? Mommy and daddy prepared everything… run away as far as you can, and you'll see your birthday present… happy birthday, Tsu-kun…" his mom smiled, and Tsuna smiled too._

"_Ok, bye, mommy! See you later!" and Tsuna left the house._

_Sawada Nana cried as her son left the house. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she covered her face with her hands._

"_The last present that I can give you… is saving your life, Tsu-kun… please, be safe… don't let that man find you…"_

"MOM!" Tsuna screamed and shot up from his bed, his face wet with a mixture of tears and sweat. He realized where he was, and calmed down. He panted, as he covered his eyes with his right hand.

"That dream again…" he sighed tiredly, remembering the past.

The past was the past. His mom and dad were dead. Dead people don't come back alive, and Tsuna knew that better than anyone. He had to get over his parent's death. So why couldn't he?

The man that killed his mom and dad came into his mind. Hibari Kenji.

As he thought of it, his brother, Kyoya came into his mind almost immediately. He shook his head, mentally punching himself on the head.

"It wasn't Kyo-nii's fault. Don't think like that, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" the 8 year old boy scolded himself, and took a deep breath in. He wiped the tears and sweat away from his face and changed his clothes.

Once he looked ok – or at least like he hadn't been through a nightmare – he put on his usual smile and walked out of the room.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE LIVING ROOM…**

"Is Tsuna awake yet?"

"Check it our yourself, Giotto."

"G, don't be mean~" he whined, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, trying to act like Tsuna. Unfortunately, his storm guardian wasn't that dumb.

"Don't make me throw up my toast on you." G threatened, and Giotto was pretty sure he didn't want half-digested toast all over his nice hair.

"Toast… and –" Giotto wondered, but Lampo stopped him.

"Primo, I'm not sure if I want you to end that sentence." Lampo sighed, not wanting to throw up his own breakfast on his boss.

"I will agree with the cow for once." Daemon agreed, feeling his own breakfast reach his throat.

"Why does everyone suddenly want to throw up?" Asari blinked, not fully understanding the reason why.

"Firstly, the disgusting puppy eyes that Primo gave us that didn't really had the same effect as Tsuna, and secondly, G saying about him throwing up. It gave me the wrong image." Daemon's face went pale-blue, as he felt this queasy feeling in his stomach.

"To the extreme." Knuckle sighed heavily. Sometimes that man could be smarter than the swordsman, which was the fact that impressed the family.

Then the door creaked open, and every head in the room turned to the door.

"Good morning, everyone. I guessed I missed breakfast?" Tsuna smiled, as he stepped into the room.

"You did. It's 1pm!" Hayato exclaimed, looking worried. The other kids were all putting on worried looks too. When they were in the streets, Tsuna was always the first one to wake up, and that didn't change even when they came to the mansion. Tsuna never woke up this late, and that's why the kids were worried.

"Well, a person does oversleep at least one time in their life, let's not worry about it too much." Takeshi laughed it off, and the kids shrugged, guessing the boy was right.

Tsuna smiled, pretending like nothing happened.

'I'm glad that they don't notice…' Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. Giotto noticed this and frowned.

"Tsuna, would you like to eat anything?" Giotto put his thought aside, and asked his son. Tsuna smiled and shook his head, not really feeling like eating.

"Tsuna, come on, did something happen?" Ryohei lowered the volume of his voice for once. Well, Ryohei knew when to lower his voice, after all. That is pretty impressive, isn't it?

"Nothing happened Ryohei-nii, it's just –"

"_Tsu-kun!"_

The image of his mother smiling came rushing back to him. Tsuna immediately stopped talking, and looked down.

'Mom… dad…' Tsuna looked down on the floor, bringing back the memories.

"_You aren't going anywhere, you filthy child!"_

Tsuna gasped, and took a quick step back. His breathing got faster and heavier, as beads of cold sweat started forming on his forehead.

"_Your parents are dead."_

"_The No-good Tsuna…"_

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FILTHY WEAK CHILD!"_

"_You aren't going anywhere…"_

"_You have to listen to us…"_

"_The word 'no' isn't necessary!"_

"TSUNA!"

"HELP –"

"Tsuna, it's just me." Kyoya held onto Tsuna's shoulders tightly. Tsuna gasped and noticed that tears were flowing down his cheeks. He looked up and saw Kyoya was looking at him worriedly, a very concerned look in his gray eyes.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Takeshi asked, as Hayato got out his handkerchief to wipe Tsuna's tears away.

"I- I'm fine… I guess…" Tsuna sniffled, as his knees buckled and he fell.

"Tsuna?" Giotto ran to his son's side, as the other adults ran towards them too.

"Are you really alright? Are you sick or something?" Immediately, Giotto's fatherly personality came out, showing worry for his son.

Even Alaude and Daemon looked concerned for their nephew.

"No, dad… I- I just need some more rest, I guess… I feel a bit tired…" Tsuna smiled, rubbing his eyes.

"Really? You aren't sick or anything?" Giotto repeated, and Tsuna nodded.

"I just need to sleep a little more in bed, I guess…" Tsuna smiled, trying to reassure his father.

'I really need to stop daydreaming like that… I'm getting everyone worried…' Tsuna thought, as he walked back to his room. He managed to calm Hayato and Kyoya down. Lambo was wondering why he was crying, and Mukuro covered up for him, saying that something went into his eye. Chrome was mumbling if he needed anything, but he said he was ok, anyways.

Tsuna opened his room door, and climbed into his bed. He tried to hide his face in his pillow, and threw the blanket over his back.

'I need to sleep… everything will be fine after I have some rest… it's always been like that…' Tsuna mumbled to himself, calming himself down.

'Mom…'

**IN THE LIVING ROOM, AT NIGHT…**

"OH NO!"

"G, BE QUIET! WHAT IF TSUNA WAKES UP?!"

"I got it, I got – HEY, ALAUDE, IT WAS MY TURN JUST NOW!"

"Shut up, Pink herbivore. Give me the money. Did you forget you were on my booth just now?" Alaude ignored G's shouts, and held out his hand for the fake money. G quietly cursed and gave him his money.

"I really don't see how a simple board game can get so serious… Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled, glancing at the board.

"Don't say that when you're also getting annoyed with Alaude, Daemon." G growled, as Daemon winced.

"Maa, maa, it's just a game –"

"Asari, shut up… I'm really serious!" Giotto scratched his head furiously. No matter how you looked at it, it was a game that Alaude was going to win.

"Father… you have to let uncles win sometimes… I'm starting to feel sorry for them." Kyoya munched on his apple, smirking.

"There's no way I'd do that." Alaude looked at the amount of money he currently had in his hands.

"I don't think I'd like that, either… there is no way I am going to lose to that blonde haired pervert…" Daemon gritted his teeth, pulling the urge down to take out his trident and fight.

"Melon, lets not get started with this stupid herbivorous topic again." Alaude unconsciously reached for the handcuffs in the pocket of his coat.

"Oya, oya, I wonder what happened to the pervert…" Daemon chuckled, and Alaude mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Daemon frowned, as Kyoya smirked, hearing what his father said.

"Now you're not only a rotten melon… you're a stupid, deaf rotten melon." Alaude repeated what he said. A vein popped up on Daemon's forehead.

"Melons don't have a brain or ears." Daemon let out an irritated sigh, and pointed out.

"Exactly." Alaude smirked, and the others burst out laughing.

"Oya, oya… THIS IS WHY I HATE BLONDE HAIRED PERVERTS!" Daemon exclaimed, and took out his trident out of nowhere.

"I hate rotten melons too, you know. They smell awful. Like you, for an instance." Alaude blocked it with his handcuffs, really pissing Daemon off.

"ALAUDE, YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE, DON'T YOU." Daemon growled.

"No, actually I want to live longer than a rotten melon. I'll look really stupid if I rot faster than a rotten melon that is already rotten, right?" Alaude gave a sweet smile to Daemon; and it sent a chill right up everyone's spines in the room. Even Kyoya gulped, not really wanting to see that smile ever again in his life.

"ALAUDE, MY PAPERWORK!" Giotto cried, tears pouring down from his eyes.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted along with Ryohei.

"No… not this situation again…" Lampo shook his head. From Lampo's view, he was seeing another world war. The first one was in the toilet, and the second one in the living room…

"Giotto, I think your freedom of Sunday ran away from you." G pointed out, as Giotto sighed, his expression darkening.

"5 days 7 hours 23 minutes and 34 seconds… 5 days 7 hours and…"

"Giotto, are you chanting?" Asari asked, and Giotto cried.

"No, I'm not chanting… paperwork…"

"Lambo-sama wants more grape candy!" Lambo screamed, and Kyoya shut the little kid up by sticking a piece of candy into his mouth. Lambo sucked on it happily and stopped crying immediately.

"I wonder when father will stop fighting…" Chrome sighed, as Mukuro nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope that the mansion doesn't break and fall down on us, Chrome…" Mukuro patted his little sister's back, and Chrome gave a small nod.

"It looks fun, doesn't it?" Takeshi laughed cheerfully.

"ARE YOU STUPID, BASEBALL FREAK?!" Hayato shouted, as Takeshi laughed.

"Are Vongola people all this stupid?" Kyoya asked, and the kids froze.

'Oh. I just noticed I shouldn't have said that.' Kyoya sweat-dropped, as the kids all stared at him.

"Not all are stupid Kyoya." Alaude glared at his son, blocking another attack from Daemon. Daemon was completely out of control.

"Ok… except fath –" before Kyoya could continue, bullets of questions were shot in his direction.

"What do you mean, aniki?! The Vongola?!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Kyoya, if you're kidding with me, I am so killing you –" Mukuro took out his trident.

"If you can, pineapple." Kyoya cut him off.

"Like I said –"

"KYOYA! YOU SHOUD'VE TOLD US THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at Kyoya.

"But you herbivores never asked." Kyoya replied, as the kids glanced at eachother. Lambo munched on his second grape candy, not knowing what was going on.

"Guys, we'll explain." Giotto calmed the kids down.

'It's not really like I'm worried about uncles being the Vongola or anything… the thing I'm worried about is –' before Hayato could continue with his thoughts, Alaude opened his mouth.

"Don't worry about Kyoya. He was the first one to find out." Alaude nodded at Kyoya, who didn't say anything.

All the kids in the room (except Lambo) turned to Kyoya, to see if this was true.

"…It's true." Kyoya told his siblings, and the Takeshi turned to Giotto and asked,

"Then, you all know about aniki's past –"

"We do." Giotto nodded. "We found out about it like… yesterday."

"Everything is solved. So there is nothing to worry about." Lampo said, as the kids nodded.

"Now… I actually think it's time to reveal our little brother's past." Mukuro said, as the adults frowned.

"Tsuna was a normal kid. He grew up in a normal family, with his father being the Sun guardian of the Genovese Family… his mother being a normal housewife… their family was just nothing but normal. They were all living happily, and they were all happy with their lives." Hayato started talking.

"But… if you know about Kyoya-aniki's past, you should know that… his father… you know… went insane… and he killed Tsuna's parents. Tsuna's mom somehow knew about this, and she made Tsuna run away from home before Hibari Kenji could kill him." Hayato clenched his fists.

"Tsuna ended up in an orphanage while he was walking around the streets, not knowing what to do. It turned out… that orphanage…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You're not going out of here."_

_Tsuna trembled, taking a step back._

"_SCREAM IN PAIN!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

_Blood splattered all over the floor._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

"I didn't want to say this, but… Tsuna's past sounds sort of similar to Kyoya's…" Knuckle commented, as the other adults nodded in agreement.

"It's sort of different, really. The only part that is the same… is probably that they were abused." Takeshi answered.

"… So… I'm just asking this… the reason why Mukuro and Chrome needed to get experimented on such a ridiculous age… why Kyoya needed to suffer so much… why Tsuna ended up in such a horrible place… was all because of that Hibari Kenji?" Giotto pulled down his anger that was slowly boiling up in his chest.

"Actually, it's not only that…" Kyoya sighed heavily, feeling guilty out of sudden.

"What do you mean?" Asari asked, and Kyoya didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"The restaurant owner that killed Takeshi's parents… that is one of the subordinates that still works for my father. My father ordered the guy. I heard while he and my father were talking in the meeting room." Kyoya said, and Takeshi's eyes hardened.

"The person who killed your mother isn't your father, Hayato. It's also one of my father's subordinates. And for Lambo…" Kyoya glanced at the little kid who was slowly falling asleep.

"Lambo's mother was the rain guardian for my father's family, before my father went insane and started killing his own guardians. She left Lambo in the streets before my father could kill him." Kyoya revealed everything he was hiding.

"So basically, everything… was because of your father…" G muttered under his breath angrily, and Kyoya didn't reply.

"It's not Kyoya's fault." Alaude glared, suddenly protective for his own son.

"We never said it was his fault." Daemon also calmed down by now. He knew when to stop fighting.

"Anyways… the reason why Tsuna was like that today…"

"Is because of him."

**MEANWHILE, IN TSUNA'S ROOM…**

Giotto walked into Tsuna's room. Tsuna was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling.

"Tsuna…" Giotto sat on the bed. He stroked his son's soft cheeks.

"I don't really know what you went through, but… I am really worried about you." Giotto looked up and saw the ceiling.

"But… now I have a new goal." Giotto clenched his fists.

"Destroy… the Genovese family."

And that was the start of the battle of the two families.

**Ok, thanks for liking this story. This story end here. Thanks everyone! **

…

**Just joking! So, personally, I thought this chapter was suckish. Like really. I don't want to even read it all over again… my brother said it wasn't that bad, but still, I think it's suckish. I really apologize for making you wait for such a long time, and giving you such a bad chapter like this. I don't blame you if you just scrolled down the screen to find these bold words, or just read it because you just wanted to know what happened to Tsuna even though it was so bad. If I were you, I'd do that too. **

**Again, I am really sorry for the late update, everyone, and a double sorry for the bad chapter!**

**Ok, so I told you about the kidnapping arc, didn't I? But I don't think I can really manage to write about every one of them getting kidnapped… so, here's my suggestion.**

**You can all choose 3 kids to get kidnapped, with the exception of Kyoya. So… which three should be kidnapped?**

**Tsuna**

**Hayato**

**Takeshi**

**Mukuro **

**Chrome**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**Everyone please vote!**

**And thanks for everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited my story!**

**Until the next time I update!**

**~Rica~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, I am back! In a much better condition than last time, of course. Today's chapter is a daily life one, as you all know, and in the next chapter, I will move on to the kidnapping arc. I have thought about that one, and I was wondering if I should add another kid to get kidnapped, but I put the thought aside and just decided to continue with what I was planning. **

**Anyways, the 3 kids who are going to get kidnapped are (with the exception of Kyoya) Tsuna, Chrome and Lambo. For those who are curious about the scores, here they are:**

**Tsuna – 19**

**Hayato – 3**

**Takeshi – 6**

**Mukuro – 3**

**Chrome – 16**

**Lambo – 14**

**Ryohei – 1**

**And yeah… those are the final scores. I do hope you are the satisfied by the results, and here are my replies to some of the reviews…**

**Sapphire53 – thanks, but really, I didn't do my best in my last chapter… but thanks for the review, anyway!**

**xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx – haha… (sweat-drop) I know, that Kenji is really a jerk… but yeah, the Vongola will go on rampage… thanks for the review!**

**Urara S. H – Yeah, I am really sorry that the last chapter wasn't as detailed as the other ones… thanks for the review!**

**Alice-sempia – I am glad that you love my story! Thanks for the review!**

**Akane Izo – Yeah, pretty surprising, eh? That they're all related and all… thanks for your review!**

**Usagineko-chan – I know, I am really sorry I didn't make Tsuna's past sadder than the other ones… I am really regretting it… thanks for the review!**

**Guest – I also think I am a little (well not little) cruel to Kyoya, but that's just how the story goes… thanks for the review!**

**HiKaoru. Ciel – hmm, the arcobaleno… I will have to think about that… maybe they will be in the sequel, along with the Varia. Thanks for the review!**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"_**This is singing"**_

**Chapter 10 ~ Beautiful voices and melodies that shatters nightmares**

"Giotto, I think the Earth will crash down tomorrow. Maybe aliens will attack."

"Why do you say that?" Giotto asked G, who was putting on a very confused and worried expression. Giotto was having a nice time for the past few days; no paperwork, no nothing. Ah, this was heaven.

And then his bestfriend suddenly says he thinks the Earth will crash down tomorrow. Life is just such a glorious thing, don't you agree?

"Well… I don't think you noticed, but Daemon and Alaude… they haven't fought for a week. That doesn't happen unless something BIG will happen in the near future, you know? It's good for you since you don't have paperwork piling up in your office, but –"

"Oh, they're just not in a good mood, so let them be." Giotto sipped his tea, and flipped a page of his book.

"But –"

"PRIMO~~~!" Suddenly Lampo came crashing into the office, panting. Giotto wondered why the Goddess of Peace hated him so much.

"Yes, Lampo?" Giotto put down his cup and book, facing his lightning guardian.

"February 14… in 6 days… dead…" Lampo mumbled, as Giotto and G frowned, not quite catching what Lampo was trying to say.

"Uh… pardon?" Giotto asked, as Lampo regained his posture, and stood back up.

"It's Valentine's Day in 6 days, Primo. We. Are. So. DEAD!" Lampo screamed, and the two guys blinked. G was faster to get the message than Giotto.

"Holy $#%&*$^!" G shouted, (and that is just simply… something like, 'enter a swear word of your choice' thing.) trying to pull his hair out. Giotto blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

…

"WHAT?!" Giotto stood up from his chair, as his tea spilled all over the desk, soaking the sheets and his book that was right next to the teacup.

Valentine's Day = Demon's Day.

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Alaude and Daemon weren't fighting… they wanted to fight, but they were preparing for the upcoming… war. Yeah, that was the word. A war that happened every year. To the Vongola family, it was just like a world war that happened every year on the same day.

Giotto suddenly felt like the Earth was really going to crash down on him. Not tomorrow, but now. Imaginary bolts of lightning started forming around him, as Giotto cried dramatically.

"This can't be happening to me… not when I was in heaven, not when I was enjoying my own sweet time with my beloved tea… not when I –"

"Giotto, shut up." G cut the blonde-haired man off, as Giotto cried even more. Lampo was now sitting on the floor, crying in sync with Giotto.

"You herbivores are just SO noisy." Alaude grumbled, folding his arms. He was patrolling around the mansion, and ran to Giotto's office when he heard the cries.

"I will have to agree with the blonde-haired pervert for once. You should start preparing for the upcoming world war if you have time to cry… women are really scary; they can break through the pervert's security system." Daemon shook his head, as Alaude let out a frustrated sigh. The rotten melon was really getting on his nerves for the past few days.

"GIOTTO, ARE YOU OK TO THE EXTREME?" Knuckle came out of nowhere, looking perfectly fine, as Asari walked towards their direction.

"Are YOU ok? I'm not." Giotto said miserably. Knuckle blinked, thinking if Giotto had more paperwork to do.

"Well… Valentine's Day can be a little tiresome, I guess…" Asari shrugged, as the others except Knuckle gave him an It-isn't-little-tiresome look.

"I feel like throwing up my lunch all over again." Lampo cried. He also threw up his breakfast right before he ate lunch, just because he was reminded time to time that in 6 days, it was Valentine's Day.

"That's why I've been only eating fruits and water for the past few weeks. I keep throwing up what I ate." Daemon said bitterly; he could almost hear his stomach growl. Chrome was worried about him as well, because he lost some weight and was looking a lot thinner than usual.

"Who the heck made something called Valentine's Day, anyways? If he or she is alive, I am going to send Alaude on a mission to kill that person right away." Giotto groaned tiredly, scratching his head.

"For once, if you really send me on a mission like that, I will obey without a single word." Alaude nodded in agreement. That person needed to go to somewhere called hell. Whoever he or she was, that person must have really wanted to get arrested by him.

"Is it that bad to the extreme?" Knuckle asked curiously. Well, Knuckle didn't get as many chocolates as the others, basically because he was a priest and all. He never really been squashed under a pile of fifty women.

"It is. And trust me, it is very painful. I'd actually just get stabbed by Daemon's trident like a hundred times than to get squashed by hundreds of women." G commented, as Giotto nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"Maa, maa, it isn't that bad –"

"It IS." All of the others (except Alaude) cut the man off and said in sync. Asari sweat-dropped.

"What should we do…" Lampo sighed heavily, as the others looked down on the floor.

"By the way… where are the kids?" Giotto asked, sounding extremely exhausted.

"Oh… they're in the music room." Asari answered, as the other adults frowned.

"We haven't been using it for years, hadn't we? Since none of us know how to use or play a single instrument. Nor sing, nor do anything musical." Daemon finally opened his mouth, as the others nodded.

"Did one of them know how to play an instrument?" G asked, and the other shrugged. They never asked their kids whether they could play an instrument, after all.

"Should we go and take a look?" Knuckle asked, as the others glanced at eachother.

"Hn…" Alaude thought for a while as the others did too.

"Let's go."

**IN THE MUSIC ROOM…**

"Hayato-nii, play the piano for us!" Tsuna smiled, as Hayato sat on the chair, putting his fingers gently on the keys.

"Ok, ok. Be quiet while I am playing, ok?" Hayato smiled at his little brother, as the others all nodded.

Kyoya sat in the corner, with Lambo sleeping on his side. Mukuro and Chrome were sitting together – which was more than expected – with Mukuro's arm around Chrome's shoulders. Tsuna and Takeshi and Ryohei sat together as well, leaning on the wall.

Hayato took in a deep breath, and started playing. **(In case you want to know what the song he played was, it's the piano theme for Howl's Moving Castle, by kylelandry on YouTube.)**

'Beautiful as always…' Takeshi and Tsuna thought, closing their eyes.

'Hayato is great as usual…' Mukuro smiled, and also closed his eyes, with Chrome putting on a shy smile on her face.

'TO THE EXTREME!' Ryohei thought, pulling down the urge to shout that out.

Meanwhile, the adults creaked open the door, and was surprised to see that Hayato was playing the piano so professionally.

"Hey… he is great…" Asari mumbled, as the others nodded. Even Alaude seemed amused by Hayato's skills.

"Who knew he could play so beautifully? Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled quietly, as they all silently listened to Hayato playing. The more they listened, the more they got absorbed into the melody.

Finally, Hayato finished, and the adults burst into the room, clapping all at once with the kids. Hayato looked startled, as he saw the adults clapping. Even G was grinning, looking proudly at his son.

"Hayato, you've got some skills there." G patted the kid's head, as Hayato's face went red at the compliment.

"Shut- shut up, old man…" Hayato muttered, but in the inside he was happy that his father praised him. His real father never praised him when he played for him or anything. He just thought it was something every boy in his family had to do – he thought it was nothing great.

"No, you really are great." Giotto smiled at the boy, as Hayato just flushed.

"W-well… if you really want to know what's good, Kyoya-aniki can play the violin." Hayato glanced at Kyoya, who was giving him a look. Obviously, he didn't want to play it.

"Kyoya, come on to the extreme!" Ryohei gave him an encouraging grin, as the kids gave him a pleading look. Mukuro just smirked.

Finally, Kyoya gave in and grabbed a violin that was lying in the corner next to the piano. He checked if the condition was ok, and got ready to play.

"What piece?" he asked, as the kids glanced at eachother.

"I- I like the one you played last time…" Chrome mumbled nervously, as Kyoya smiled at her warmly, and took in a deep breath.

He started playing slowly, **(this one is Spirited Away – The Name of Life, by tamo8u. You can check it out on YouTube if you want to hear the piece.) **as the others closed their eyes. Alaude smiled at his son as he listened. The melody was beautiful, yet sad at the same time.

When Kyoya finished playing, the adults broke into applause again.

"We have two boy musicians in our family!" Knuckle exclaimed proudly.

"Nufufu… very impressive, Kyoya." Daemon smiled at his nephew. He didn't like Alaude, but that didn't mean he didn't like Kyoya.

"Is it only you two who can play an instrument?" Lampo asked curiously, as the kids nodded.

"The rest of us can sing… Kufufu…" Mukuro commented, as the adults put on an impressed expression. Sing?

"I honestly think Chrome and Tsuna sing really well together." Takeshi said, laughing, as Chrome blushed like mad.

"Really? I think Mukuro-aniki and Kyoya-aniki are the best…" Hayato shrugged, as Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"NO." Kyoya and Mukuro glared at eachother. The adults wondered how those two even got to sing together for once.

"Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii are pretty good, too…" Tsuna pointed out.

"Why don't you guys go one by one? I want to hear all of you…" Giotto suggested, even though Kyoya and Mukuro didn't look really happy about the fact that they had to sing together.

"First off?" Lampo asked, and the kids glanced at eachother.

"Tsuna and Chrome, I guess." G shrugged, as Tsuna and Chrome glanced at eachother nervously. It's been so long since they sang together.

They went up to the front, and opened their mouths.

_**Canvas by +Plus**_

"_**bokura wa minna " jibun rashi sa " toiu na no**_

_**fude o motterun da**_

_**hora sukoshi no yuuki de donnai ro ni mo kae te yukeru**_

_**omoi o egakou…"**_

The adults gaped at the wonderful voices the kids had. Chrome's soft voice and Tsuna's calm yet clear voice matched so well together.

"_**kono sora wa doko made tsuzuku?**_

_**bokura no shiru sekai wa semaku te**_

_**dare ka no tasuke motomeru koe**_

_**kikoe nu furi shi te**_

_**arasou koto de sonzai kachi**_

_**tashikame te wa ginen o idaki**_

_**chigai o ' kosei ' ja naku ' teki ' to**_

_**kime tsuke te wa tsuki hanashi**_

_**hito to no kankeiwa shihai de**_

_**musuba re te yuku mono ja naku te**_

_**te to te wo tsunagi goe o kikun da…"**_

The kids all smiled.

_**irodoru sekai**_

_**nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara**_

_**muda nai nochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai**_

_**mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku**_

_**bokura wa minna " jibun rashi sa " toiu na no**_

_**fude o motterun da**_

_**hora sukoshi no yuuki de donnai ro ni mo kae te yukeru**_

_**omoi o egakou…"**_

They paused, then started singing again.

"_**nan no tame umare te ki ta ka**_

_**kotae nante doko ni mo nai kedo**_

_**koushite atarimae no hibi ni**_

_**hison deru kiseki**_

_**hikari no ura ni kage ga ari**_

_**kirei goto bakari katare nai**_

_**tomonau ikari ya kanashimi**_

_**me o sorasa zu ni mukiai**_

_**itami o shiru koto de yasashi sa**_

_**yurushi au koto ga deki ta nara**_

_**ashita wa motto waraeru hazu…"**_

Their voices rose once again, as the song almost reached its end.

_**irodoru sekai**_

_**nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara**_

_**mudanai nochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai**_

_**mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku**_

_**bokura wa minna " jibun rashi sa " toiu na no**_

_**fude o motterun da**_

_**hora sukoshi no yuuki de donnairo ni mo kae te yukeru**_

_**omoi o egakou**_

_**irodoru sekai…**_

_**bokura wa minna…"**_

Tsuna and Chrome took in a deep breath, as they started again.

"_**irodoru sekai**_

_**nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara**_

_**muda nainochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai**_

_**mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku**_

_**bokura wa minna " jibun rashi sa " toiu na no**_

_**fude o motterun da**_

_**hora sukoshi no yuuki de donnairo ni mo kae te yukeru**_

_**omoi o egakou…"**_

The two kids finished singing, and the all of the kids and adults in the room cheered. Who ever knew those two could sing so well?

"Chrome, Tsuna, that was wonderful!" Asari exclaimed, grinning. Chrome and Tsuna glanced at eachother nervously, then blushed.

"Hn… good." Alaude smiled. That meant that the two were really good, since Alaude never said good, no matter how great a person did. He only said it was good, when that person was like, professional.

"Nufufu… it made my mood way better…" Daemon smiled, as the others reluctantly agreed with him.

"Who's next?" Knuckle asked, and the kids did a you-go-first eye battle. In the end…

"Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii will go!" Tsuna concluded, as the two boys scowled, then glared at eachother.

"You two could sing?" Lampo frowned.

"Why do I need to sing with this guy again…" Mukuro grumbled, as Kyoya grunted, agreeing with him for once.

"Well… we'll all sing at least once, you know?" Takeshi shrugged.

"Hn…"

"Let's start…"

_**Sakura Addiction sung by Takeshi Kondo and Iida Toshinobu**_

"_**Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue…" **_

Kyoya started off, as the adults gaped once again. Who knew Kyoya had a voice like that… even Alaude looked startled.

"_**Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana…"**_

Daemon smiled at Mukuro proudly, as he heard his son sing. Then it was Kyoya's part again.

"_**Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinukete iku ano kowa sou**_

_**Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte ikunda…" **_

After a beat it was Mukuro's part again.

"_**Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite**_

_**Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru…"**_

'Do they ever have a part that they sing together?' Lampo wondered in his mind. They did sound good together, but he noticed that they were singing separately, unlike Tsuna and Chrome who sang together throughout the whole song.

As if to answer his question, Kyoya and Mukuro sang together.

"_**Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue**_

_**Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana…"**_

'They do sound good together, even though I hate to admit it…' Daemon and Alaude thought, as they listened to their sons.

"_**Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda **_

_**Kore de iin da yo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou…"**_

"_**Nakushite akirameta boru **_

_**Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita…"**_

"_**Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru **_

_**Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana…**_

_**Koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue **_

_**Hakanukete yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana…"**_

The two finished together, as the adult and kids cheered once again.

"Hey, you guys sound pretty good together!" Knuckle shouted, punching his fist in the air.

"I will have to agree with that… Nufufu…" Daemon sighed, but patted his son's head anyways.

"You were good." Alaude patted Kyoya's shoulder, as a small smile appeared on Kyoya's face.

"We have 2 more songs left… right?" Takeshi asked, and Ryohei nodded.

"Then the next should be Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii!" Tsuna smiled, as if it was obvious.

"Ok, ok. I will try my best…" Takeshi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

_**Oretachi no Yakusoku sung by Ichinose Hidekazu and Inoue Suguru**_

"_**machigai sagashi shiteru mitai ni utsumuite **_

_**ato ippo fumidasenai de iruyotte warau no sa **_

_**sonna yowaki na kako mo omoi mo **_

_**ore ga minna fukitobashite yaru…" **_

Hayato's voice was strong and powerful. G was truly impressed by his son today.

"_**machigai darake no tesuto no kotae miseaeba **_

_**nandemo naittena kimochi ni natte warau no sa **_

_**sonna itsumo no arifureta shunkan **_

_**korekara mo tsuzukun daro na…"**_

Takeshi's voice was a little easy-going as usual. Asari smiled at him proudly.

"_**oretachi wa ashita no doa wo tatakun da **_

_**mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni **_

_**susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da **_

_**soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara…"**_

The two boys sang together. Their voices were totally different, yet it went along together so well. The adults and kids closed their eyes, enjoying the song and beat.

"_**machi ga yuuhi ni akaku somaru kaerimichi **_

_**naze da dekai koe de sakende mitai no wa**_

_**yuuhi nanka de tachidomaranai **_

_**ima wo motto tsukisusumu dake sa…"**_

"_**oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda **_

_**dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de **_

_**mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo **_

_**itsumo minna soba ni iru kara…"**_

"_**oretachi wa ashita no doa wo tatakun da**_

_**mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni**_

_**susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da**_

_**soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara…"**_

"_**oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda **_

_**dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de **_

_**mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo **_

_**itsumo minna soba ni iru kara…"**_

"_**oretachi itsu no hi ka otona ni natta toki**_

_**kyou to kawaranai egao de itai yo na**_

_**zutto…"**_

The song ended just like that, as the boy stopped singing.

"Seriously, you kids need to reveal your true selves…" G scratched his head frustratingly.

"Yeah, if we knew your skills faster…" Giotto sighed.

"Oh yeah, how about Ryohei and Lambo?" Asari asked, turning to face Ryohei and Lambo, who was now awake.

"Oh… we have a last song that we will sing all together." Tsuna smiled at his family.

"Do we have to sing that? Seriously, my head is going to burst of frustration if I have to sing another song with this –" before Mukuro could continue, Kyoya cut him off.

"Pineapple."

"No, I wasn't going to say –"

"Let's just do it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, as the two boys 'hmph'ed and turned away from eachother.

"One… two… three!"

_**Yakusoku no Bashoe by all the different seiyuus of KHR**_

"_**Kono sora wa doko he hirogatte iru no**_

_**Kono michi wa doko he tsuzuite iru no**_

_**Kinou yori asu ga tooku ni miete mo**_

_**Yakusoku no basho he kimi ga matte iru**_

_**Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai**_

_**Boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara**_

_**"Tsuyoku naru" sonna omoi ga**_

_**Yuuki ataete kureru**_

_**Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai**_

_**Bokura demo minna wo mamoru tame**_

_**"Tsuyoku naru" sonna omoi ga**_

_**Chikara wo hakonde kuru**_

_**Sabishikute namida kobosu hi mo atta**_

_**Kuyashikute namida tomaranakatta**_

_**Kagami ni utsutta ano hi no jibun ni**_

_**Yakusoku no basho he mune wo hareru you ni**_

_**Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou**_

_**Sono tabi ni shiren ga matte ite mo**_

_**Fuki mukeba sasaete kureru**_

_**Nakama ga genki kureru**_

_**Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou**_

_**Nando demo tachimukatte ikeru**_

_**Itsu datte me ni wa mienai**_

_**Ai ni mamora rete iru**_

_**Mayotte mo, Machigatte mo ii**_

_**Kujikenai koto, Akiramenai koto**_

_**Takusan no, kizuna, omoi de wa**_

_**Me ni wa mienai Houseki**_

_**Hohoemi mo, Nakigao mo zenbu**_

_**Dakishimete iku, Norikoete iku**_

_**Hateshinai, Yume no, Michishirube**_

_**Susumu bokura wa,**_

_**sou FAMIRII~**_

_**Kono kaze wa doko he tsutawatte iku no**_

_**Kono hoshi wa doko he megutte iku no**_

_**Donna ashita demo tashikame ni ikou**_

_**Ima no boku ni datte kitto imi ga aru**_

_**Anogoro no mishiranu basho ni**_

_**Tadoritsuki kimi to warai atteru**_

_**Bukiyou ni kowashita yume mo**_

_**Kokoro ni hana wo sakasu**_

_**Utsuro no asa mo**_

_**Kodoku na hibi mo**_

_**Fuan na toki mo**_

_**Nemurenai yoru mo**_

_**Uzumaku kimochi**_

_**Atsuku moyaseba**_

_**Tsuyoi kakugo ga tomoru**_

_**Kokoro kara arigatou wo ieru**_

_**Sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou**_

_**Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri**_

_**Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo**_

_**Oozora ni te wo kazaseba hora**_

_**Hanarete ite mo te to te tsunageru**_

_**Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni**_

_**Kagayaku kimi wa sou FAMIRII**_

_**Mayotte mo, Machigatte mo ii**_

_**Kujikenai koto, Akiramenai koto**_

_**Takusan no, kizuna, omoi de wa**_

_**Meni wa mienai Houseki**_

_**Hohoemi mo, Nakigao mo zenbu**_

_**Dakishemete iku, Norikoete iku**_

_**Hateshinai, Yume no, Michishirube**_

_**Susumu bokura wa, (ichi, ni, san)**_

_**sou FAMIRII~**_

_**FAMIRII~"**_

"Whoa…." G gaped, his mouth hanging.

"That was… great." Giotto smiled at the kids, who all had different expressions on their faces. But… they all seemed pretty proud of themselves.

"Am I the only one who feels much better?" Daemon asked the adults, as they all shook their heads.

"The thought of Demon's Day flew away…" G commented, stretching his arms out.

"Me too…" Lampo smiled at Lambo, who also sang along with the others a minute ago.

"Hey, let's do this every year before Valentine's Day!" Giotto suggested, as Kyoya and Mukuro shared disgusted looks on their faces.

"NEVER." They said in sync, as the others all laughed. Alaude just snorted.

The Vongola mansion was filled with laughter and happiness once again.

**The only reason why this chapter is so long, is because all the song lyrics… but I hope it was ok. I just got this idea today, since I didn't know what to write about for the daily life chapter this time. I hope it was up to your expectations…**

**If it was boring, then I am really sorry that I let you read boring chapters for two straight weeks. Or maybe you don't enjoy my story at all. Sorry if you don't; my writing skills aren't the best in the world.**

**For Kyoya and Mukuro, I was wondering if I should do Sakura Addiction or One Night Star, so I just asked my brother, and he thought Sakura Addiction was better, so I decided to go with that. **

**And for the last song, Yakusoku no Bashoe, I couldn't put in Kyoko or Haru, I-pin's voice or any other ones, so I just decided to go with making them sing altogether. I hope you are satisfied with it… sorry again if you aren't.**

**And… yeah. The next chapter will be the start of the kidnap arc… get ready to curse Hibari Kenji in your bed before you sleep or something. Also, there is another character you will be familiar with… though I can't tell you who. It will spoil the fun…**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed my story once again.**

**Until the next time I update, which be around Saturday or Sunday, next week. **

**~Rica~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, and I know this was supposed to be out like, next week, but I just couldn't resist myself from opening my laptop. Seriously, I am really addicted to this story. (well, you can be addicted to your story, you know?) Yes, and Kyoya will be OOC here, somewhere around the end. And yes, it is time to curse Hibari Kenji with all your might.**

**Just in case you guys all forgot, the kids who are going to be kidnapped with Kyoya are Tsuna, Chrome, and Lambo. And for people who have short memories, Hibari Kenji is Kyoya's father – the blood related one. He abused Kyoya, killed his brother and mother… the character that you will hate the most when you read my story. **

**Oh, and here are my replies to all the reviews!**

**YuujouKami – haha… I know, that Kenji guy just makes you curse, right? Thanks for your review!**

**Sapphire53 – well… no. Not really, the fan girls won't be in here. That could've been one of my options, though. Thanks for the review!**

**PinkHugsandKisses153 – haha, I really thought you were being sarcastic for moment… thanks for the review!**

**That's all, and one… two… three… get ready to curse.**

"_This is flashback"_

**Chapter 11~ Kidnapping and Poison**

"Primo, are you done with your paperwork?"

"And what do you think my answer will be, Lampo?"

"No?"

"Congratulations, you get a whole box of sweets."

"Really?"

"No, as a matter of fact. I was being sarcastic."

Giotto was going to die sooner or later, and his murderer will be a pile of paperwork. And no, he wasn't over exaggerating. Valentine's Day was over **(yes, it is not over, but let's just leave it like that.)**, but a new Demon's Day followed him around. Yes, that Demon's Day is Paperwork Day. What kind of weird day is that, you ask? Trust me, you'll be better not knowing what it is.

Their fan girls broke down the whole gate that led to the mansion, and the walls crashed down, and the window glass shattered –

Ok, he could go on with the list of things that were damaged, but then it would take him 4 million years.

"Giotto, you are still not finished with that cursed thing?" G poked his face out of the door, as Giotto sighed heavily. If you want to know what the so called cursed thing is, why, it is the paperwork that loves the Vongola Primo.

"No… I am going to die in my office, one day…" Giotto mumbled, as his pen dropped on the floor.

"Do you want some coffee?" G asked with a worried expression on his face. Giotto thought for a moment, as his mind did a debate whether he should drink coffee or tea.

"Tea would be better, actually." Giotto finally made his decision, and G nodded, pulling Lampo out of the room along with him. The door slammed close, and Giotto picked up his pen that was rolling around the floor, lost.

He glanced miserably at the amount of paperwork he had left. Maybe it could be taller than Mount Everest. It seemed like that to Giotto. Just when he was about to grab another page and start on a new one, the door slammed open again, as Giotto jumped. The pen fell out of his hand, dropping on the floor again, as Giotto cursed.

"Giotto, there's no tea. Or coffee." G said with a face that obviously was saying I-am-so-sorry-I-failed-as-your-right-hand-man. Giotto sighed; nothing was helping this week. He sent their butler, Jonas, on a one week holiday, and there were no maids or other servants whatsoever in the mansion.

"Should we send the kids? They should know the streets well… and they are old enough to walk around and buy stuff." G asked, and Giotto thought about it. It was true. If it came to where this-or-this-place was, the kids should know better than them. They spent half of their life in the streets, after all. Nothing should be hard for them, really. And besides, they were all around ten. G and he went walking around the streets beating people up at that time. And if they sent Kyoya, nothing should really go wrong. It seemed pretty good.

"Yeah. Tell Kyoya where the shop is, and tell him to get the tea. He can take some of his siblings if he wants, too." Giotto said as he massaged his temple tiredly.

"Ok… good luck with your work." G nodded, as Giotto didn't say anything.

Of course, he never knew that this decision he made was probably one of the most biggest mistakes he had ever made in his whole life.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM…**

"Lambo, stop crying!"

"MY CANDIES~~!"

"Holy, will you just shut up, stupid cow?"

"Hayato, be nice to Lambo…"

"Kufufu… Lambo, ask your father for some. He should have a lot…"

"Lambo-chan, stop- stop crying…"

"Hn…"

G sweat-dropped as he entered the living room that was filled with kids.

Lampo was already taking his own sweet nap, snoring as he stirred on his personal couch.

Asari was just blinking, putting on his idiotic smile that made G sigh immediately.

Knuckle was reading the bible, mumbling something about Adam and Eve.

'Oh yeah… I totally forgot that that guy was a priest.' G thought, as he turned his attention back to the others.

Daemon was sparring Alaude, letting out his creepy laughs time to time, as Alaude smirked, obviously aiming for victory in this battle.

Yes, nothing was different. This is what happens everyday in the Vongola mansion, for those who aren't aware.

"Kyoya, come here for a second." G called his nephew that looked up from his book. It was something about the Ancient Mesopotamian civilizations, the book G found quite interesting. But he put that thought aside, and concentrated on the subject.

Alaude glanced at his son and G for a split second before turning back to the fight with Daemon. Kyoya walked up to his red (or pink) haired uncle, and gave a questioning look.

"You see… Giotto wanted you to get some tea for him at the shop in the streets, since our butler went for a one week vacation, and we already ran out of tea and coffee, and none of our… adults including me really want to go… so… can you go? I will give you the address. Of course, if you aren't free, I can always ask Mukuro or Ryohei to go instead, but you are the most reliable one to-"

"Ok, I will go." Kyoya replied before G could continue. G blinked, then wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Kyoya. Kyoya stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out whether he knew the place.

'Rosemary Tea Shop… the one next to the bookstore, huh…' he put the paper in his pocket.

"You can take some of your siblings if you want. You know, you will need some help to carry the teabags. It's quite big, the bags I mean. You'll want some help." G nodded, as Kyoya glanced at some of his siblings.

"Can I go?" Tsuna came out of nowhere, startling G. He had Lambo in his arms, who was still sniffling and mumbling something about candy and cakes.

"Me-me too…" Chrome whispered quietly, as Kyoya smiled at his little brothers and sister.

"If Chrome is going, then I am going too." Mukuro said, as Kyoya just glared at his sibling.

"Sure. Just don't mess around, ok?" Kyoya patted Chrome and Tsuna on the head, as they smiled and nodded. G was sure that if he loved kids, he would've had a nosebleed. To his luck, he didn't like kids that much.

"You can buy anything you want with the spare money. There would be an old woman when you reach the shop; she is the one that sells the tea. Just ask her that you guys came to get some tea for Giotto, and she'll get you the tea we always bought. Understand?" G handed Kyoya the money, as the boy nodded and took it.

'I guess I can buy some candies for Lambo with the leftover money…' Kyoya thought as he stuffed the money in his pocket where the address was.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Kyoya said, as he headed out of the room. The 2 kids trotted along, with Lambo sleeping in Tsuna's arms. Mukuro sighed heavily, mumbling something about making the wrong decision, but followed anyway.

Alaude glanced at his son as the kids left. He didn't know the reason why, but he felt uncomfortable about his son and his nephews leaving. He felt like… almost as if something bad was going to happen.

'I guess it's nothing…' Alaude brushed it off, and concentrated on his battle again.

"Nufufu…"

**WITH KYOYA, TSUNA, LAMBO, CHROME, AND MUKURO…**

"Kyoya, where is the shop again?" Mukuro asked, as he put his arm protectively around Chrome, glaring at every man who stared at her. He couldn't help but be protective when it came to his little sister.

"… Just a few blocks away from here." Kyoya continued walking, holding hands with Tsuna. Lambo was sitting on Tsuna's head, nodding time to time, repeating the session of sleeping and waking up again and again.

"How do you know so well, Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna asked, looking up at his brother with his cute puppy dog eyes. Kyoya gave his rare smiles, and opened his mouth to answer.

"I've been getting food for you all, remember? I ran around this place a few times… so I know it pretty well." Kyoya looked up again. They were almost there.

Finally, they stopped in front of a shop that was decorated with different colored roses and green vines. It said 'Rosemary Tea Shop' in fancy writing, with a sign that said welcome hanging on the entrance.

"Pretty…" Chrome blushed as she looked up at the shop in awe. She stared at the different colored roses that were hanging on the walls, touching the delicate petals softly.

"Chrome, let's go in…" Mukuro made her snap back to reality. Chrome's face went red in embarrassment. They entered the shop quietly, and walked in.

Instead of an old woman, there was another young looking woman with long, light purplish-pink hair sitting on the chair. She smiled at them and stood up from her seat.

"Hi kids, how can I help you today?" she asked, as Kyoya took a step back.

"I thought it was an old woman owning the shop?" Mukuro frowned, and the young looking woman didn't lose her smile.

"Oh, she is a bit sick today, so I am taking her place until she recovers. My name is Bianchi… and I suppose you came to buy some tea?" Bianchi smiled, glancing at the different types of tea on the shelf.

The kids all immediately frowned as they heard the name, and Lambo just blinked.

'I know that name… I really know that name. where have a I heard it from again?' Kyoya wondered, trying hard to remember where he had heard this woman from.

'Bianchi… I know this woman, but who was she again?' Mukuro was thinking exactly the same as Kyoya. He tried to fumble through his messed up memories, cursing himself for not remembering such a thing at this kind of time.

"Brother… I think I know her…" Chrome whispered in his ear. Probably nobody would've heard her if they weren't right next to her or something.

"I think I do too, my dear Chrome, but I just can't remember…" Mukuro muttered, as Chrome nodded in agreement.

"Kyoya-nii… I think I know her too…" Tsuna whispered quietly to Kyoya, who simply nodded.

"Kids? What kind of tea would you want?" Bianchi asked, smiling again. For some reason, the kids didn't like that kind smile of hers.

"Do you know the tea that the Vongola Primo used to drink? We don't really know that exact name…" Kyoya said, but kept his distance with her.

"I think I know, but would you kids drink it first? I am pretty sure it is this one, but just to make sure everything's in order…" she took a tea bag from the shelf and went into the kitchen.

"Well… I suppose…" Kyoya answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Perfect! I will be ready in a second!" Bianchi said in a sing-song voice. Once she closed the door of the kitchen, Mukuro opened his mouth.

"I am not sure if we can trust her or not." He glared at the door, as Chrome nodded.

"I am not sure either… yet." Kyoya agreed with his sibling for once. He usually never agreed with Mukuro even though his life was on the line, but this time he did.

"Kids~ I am back!" Bianchi came out of the kitchen, still smiling. She had cups of tea on the tray she was holding. She put it on the table, and gave one cup each to the kids.

"Go ahead and drink it!" she smiled, and the kids hesitated. Lambo sniffed the tea, wondering if the drink was even edible. Something about the tea wasn't really right.

The kids gave one last glance at the cup, then drank it.

CLANG!

The kids dropped the cups, trembling, as they fell to the floor. Pain struck their body so hard, that breathing seemed like an impossible thing to do. Chrome gasped for air, as tears fell down her cheeks.

Kyoya coughed blood, as he clutched his stomach tightly. His vision blurred, as the Earth spun. Tsuna was crying, trying his best not to scream. Lambo was also trying to scream, while the tears flowed from his cheeks, but no sound came out from his mouth.

Mukuro, however, also felt painful, but he had some energy left to move. Maybe his body was used to this kind of poison a bit, due to all the experiments he received from his parents. He crawled towards the door, but Bianchi eventually stepped on his back, stopping him from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going –" but before she could continue, Mukuro used all his might and pushed her leg out of the way with his trident, and ran for the door. He slammed open the door and ran for it.

He didn't know where he was going, but he did remember certain shops he saw on the way coming to the shop. He ran and ran, ignoring the protests his body was giving him. His vision wasn't even clear anymore; it was just a blur of different colors.

'Just… just a little more…' he thought, as he felt his body come to its limit. He could make out the gate of the mansion, as he pushed them open with all his might and crashed through the door, collapsing.

"What happen- Mukuro!" Asari ran out, as the other adults and kids followed out. Even Giotto heard the crash and came running down the stairs in panic.

"Uncles… father…" Mukuro panted, as Daemon held him up gently.

"Mukuro? What happened to you? What happened to Chrome and the others?" Daemon said in panic, as Mukuro slowly lost his consciousness.

"Poison… Bianchi… Kyoya… Chrome… Tsuna… Lambo… Danger…" Mukuro mumbled before he closed his eyes.

"Mukuro! MUKURO!" Daemon shouted, shaking his son. Knuckle pushed him out of the way, and examined the boy who was covered in sweat.

"It's deadly poison… but I can still save him. Mukuro… hang in there…" Knuckle starting healing the boy, who was still sweating. Daemon shook furiously – he didn't even know how tight he was clutching his own weapon.

Alaude's eyes also grew colder. Something had happened to his son and nephews. That sorry bastard really wanted to go to hell.

Meanwhile, Hayato was replaying what Mukuro had said in his mind. He finally managed to open his mouth and mutter a word very quietly.

"What did you say?" G leaned in to hear what his son said. Hayato repeated what he said, just louder.

"Bianchi… she is my sister."

The group went silent.

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN…**

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. He immediately sat up, only to find his hands bound in handcuffs. He could also see that the others woke up, with the exception of Lampo, who was still sweating buckets.

Chrome was crying, and Kyoya was trying his best to comfort her.

"Oh… Tsuna… you're awake." Kyoya said tiredly. His hands were also bound in handcuffs, and so was Chrome's.

"Kyoya-nii, where are we?" Tsuna wanted to cry like his sister was doing right now, but he knew he had to stay strong. He wasn't going to be a burden in this kind of situation. Kyoya remained silent, wondering how he was supposed to answer that question. He didn't know the answer, but he also didn't want to upset his little siblings.

"… I'm sorry Tsuna. I really am…" Kyoya sighed heavily, and Tsuna blinked. Even Chrome looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault, Kyoya-nii." Tsuna comforted his brother. But Kyoya just shook his head with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I was supposed to protect all of you…" Kyoya replied miserably. "I –" before he had a chance to continue talking, the door creaked open, and a man with raven black hair and glasses walked in.

Kyoya's eyes widened immediately. He knew this man. He knew him too well. This man was –

"Long time no see, Kyoya… did you miss your daddy? Daddy missed you so much…" Hibari Kenji snickered, as Kyoya felt the color of his face turn white to blue.

"F-father…" Kyoya muttered. Then he reminded himself. This person wasn't his father… this person was the damn bastard who ruined his life. His one and only father was Alaude, and it would always be. Not this- this devilish man that was standing in front of him, getting ready to ruin his life once again.

"You aren't Kyoya-nii's father anymore." Tsuna tried his best not to trip over his words. Kenji turned his eyes to the little boy, who looked up bravely, facing the man.

"Y-you are a bastard. You are a demon that ruined his life, and was too proud that you were weaker than the Vongola Primo and his family." Chrome said too, as Kenji's expression changed from a sadistic one to a furious one.

"YOU LITTLE GIRL, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Kenji held up his whip that he got out from nowhere. As Chrome and Tsuna froze on their spots. Lambo, who was now awake, was crying quietly.

Chrome waited the pain to strike, and the whip to hit her painfully. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she waited.

SLAP!

There was a sound, but no pain. Chrome wondered what happened, and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened by an inch when she saw Kyoya sitting in front of her, with blood trickling down his back. Kenji raised his eyebrow slightly, like this was some kind of interesting joke.

"You…" Kyoya panted, as he gasped for air. "Are not hurting my siblings in any kind of way. Do what you want with me, but not with my siblings." Kyoya glared at the man, who lowered his arm and smirked.

"What is the magic word, Kyoya?" Kenji grabbed Kyoya's neck, who coughed and gasped all over again.

"Please…" Kyoya whispered, as Kenji put on a satisfied smile. Then he threw Kyoya on the floor, who coughed like mad, as blood painted the floor of the cell.

"Follow me, you slut." Kenji dragged a half-conscious Kyoya out of the cell, who didn't say a single word.

"KYOYA-NII!" Tsuna cried for his brother.

**BACK IN THE VONGOLA MANSION…**

"What should we do…" Giotto sighed heavily. His eyes were red from crying for the past few minutes. Daemon was standing in the corner, with his arms folded. The image of his son panting and almost dying in front of him came back to his mind, as he shook furiously all over again.

"It's got to be the Genovese Family… it's got to be…" G looked down on the floor.

"I calmed the kids down for now… even though they really didn't want to go to sleep. Hayato didn't calm down at all; it took me 10 minutes to convince him that Tsuna will be fine." Asari came back into the meeting room.

Knuckle was upstairs, taking care of Mukuro was still unconscious. The poison was now barely there, but he still had a high fever, and Knuckle said it will take a while to heal him. Daemon insisted that he stayed there in the room, watching his son, but Knuckle reminded him that Chrome was still out there. That made Daemon change his mind and discuss about what they should do.

Lampo was also very serious for once, since not only his nephews, but his own son was involved. Lampo was a very easy-going and lazy guy usually, but when it came to his family and more importantly, Lambo, he wasn't on the list of people you wanted to mess with. And now, Lampo wasn't really in the mood for any humor or jokes, neither a box of sweets that Giotto joked about earlier that afternoon.

Meanwhile, Alaude was a man that never showed his feelings to other people usually. He was an anti-social man, and didn't like other people interfering with his personal business. But this time, it was different. He promised Kyoya that he would protect him from that bastard, namely Hibari Kenji, and he failed. If Kyoya was hurt badly or found tortured in any kind of way, then that man was going to suffer. Not only suffer, but he will make the bastard experience something called hell. Painfully. Very painfully, indeed. He would make that man sorry that he was ever born.

"I am killing that man." Daemon, Lampo, and Alaude said in sync, all their faces giving out identical expressions. The others were very shocked that that those three actually agreed on something for once.

"I understand perfectly how you guys all feel. But we don't know where their hideout is, or whatsoever information. How are we going to find them?" Giotto asked them in a miserable tone.

"I don't give a f*** about that. We WILL find their hideout, and WILL save the kids. End of discussion." Lampo said in a stern tone. Daemon and Alaude agreed on that. They WILL accomplish those perfectly. Just look and see.

"Uncles?"

The adults all jumped, including Alaude and Daemon. Hayato was standing there, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hayato, you were supposed to be sleeping." G said, but his voice wasn't stern. He understood better than anyone how Hayato cared for Tsuna and the others. It wasn't really that easy to sleep when he saw one of them almost die in front of his own eyes.

"I… sorry. I heard everything. But I can give you some information about the village where their hideout might be." Hayato mumbled, as the adults' eyes all widened.

"Where?" Asari was the first one to ask.

"Girasole village."

**Yay… does that count as a cliffhanger? This chapter was one of my longest ones… the last one doesn't really count since the song lyrics took up almost half the chapter. And yes, I know that I am so cruel, making Kyoya take all the pain all by himself. But there has to be character that needs to get tortured, and since it's Kyoya's father… I just thought it was right for having Kyoya to take the pain.**

**Yeah… and for the people who want me to write… (um…) Kyoya getting tortured, just tell me about it in the reviews. Just saying, because I do think there are some people who like torturing scenes and all… no offense. I am just asking if you would like it. **

**I am not so sure how many chapters this arc will take, but I am thinking 3 chapters at the most, including this one. In case you were curious.**

**And… again, I am truly sorry if you thought this chapter sucked. I really appreciate how some people say they think my story is great. In my school, everyone thinks my writing style is too plain, and the plot and everything is too original… and some even say that my stories are really girly. Do you think so?**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed my story. Ah, and also for the ones who at least checked out my story, too!**

**Until the next time we meet, which will be next Saturday and Sunday!**

**~Rica~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, I am back… so, where did I stop again, last time? Oh yes, the cliffhanger. So let me explain some things before we move on to the chapter, shall we? Just to answer some questions I have been getting in the reviews, yes, Bianchi is on Kenji's side here. She is the storm guardian of the Genovese Family… and that's all I can tell you about her for now. **

**And just to tell you all, there would be some OCs in this chapter today. I needed to make up some random OCs for Kenji's guardians, so I really hope you all understand. Though you will want to keep 2 of the guardians in mind… they are quite important. And by the way, one of the guardians isn't an OC. If you have no idea what I am talking about, just go ahead and read the chapter; you will understand perfectly. **

**And just another important note – I really thank my BFFs Jack and Ha Young for giving me all the awesome ideas for this chapter. Honestly, this chapter wouldn't even be worth reading if it wasn't for them. They helped me complete this chapter, giving me wonderful ideas. And just in case you are thinking, 'Jack? She has a boy as a bestfriend?' then well, yes, I have a boy as my bestfriend, and nothing is wrong with that. **

**Here are some of my replies to our awesome and wonderful reviewers who give me the energy to continue this story!**

**AnimeRules4 – Well… the whole point is to make you scream, "Why did you end there?!" ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tsunasoraceillover – thanks; I just thought putting Bianchi in there would be a nice idea. I am glad you liked it, and thanks for your review!**

**TsunaMoe – thank you, I am really grateful for someone liking my writing style! Thanks for your review!**

**YuujouKami – Thank you so much, you are really lifting up my mood! I would try my best to complete this story; I know how frustrating it is when these kind of stories aren't completed. And yeah, it was pretty surprising that those 3 actually agreed on something. Thanks for your review!**

**Hail Breeze – Whoa, calm down dude. We all hate Kenji, but we all have to wait till the time he gets beaten up to death, right? Thanks for your review!**

**PinkHugsandKisses143 – Yeah, I am actually thinking of putting your idea in here, only changing it a little bit. I hope you don't mind, and I can never get angry at you! What kind of writer gets angry at a reader that is just trying to give you a good idea? Thanks for your review!**

**Ok… the chapter starts… now.**

"_This is flashback"_

**Chapter 12~ The Mysterious Genovese Family**

Kyoya winced as his "father" threw him back into the cold, hard cell. In Kenji's hand, there was a whip covered with blood, the red, sticky liquid slowly dripping onto the floor. There was also a tattered rope that was soaked in the color red – blood. Not Kenji's, but Kyoya's.

On the other hand, there was a knife that was seemed to be used when Kyoya was talking back to him or struggling too much – basically when Kyoya was getting on Kenji's nerves. Kyoya was still shaking with fear, his clothes all torn and soaked in his very own blood. Tear marks were still visible on the little boy's cheeks, as he panted heavily, like breathing was the hardest thing to do. His eyes were half-open, staring at the floor like it couldn't look at another place. His arms and legs had deep wounds, as blood flowed out of them. His once white shirt was now the color of horrible red.

"Kyoya-nii! Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna cried for his brother, the tears flowing down his face nonstop. He wanted to shake his brother awake, telling him to get up and tell a story to him or something. But he knew it wasn't the time for stories, and he also knew that if he shook him, probably there wouldn't be a very good result.

"Nii-san…" Chrome covered her eyes with both of her hands, as the tears dripped on her skirt, soaking the cloth. Lambo wasn't really sure what was happening, but he didn't like it at all. He didn't like the color red that was going all over the gray colored floor, he didn't like the fact that everyone was crying, he didn't want to know why his brother was laying down on the floor like that, looking lifeless. He didn't want to know anything. He just wanted that creepy man with glasses to leave already. That man was messing up everything. Even Lambo was smart enough to know that. The situation wasn't good. Not even close.

Kyoya wasn't even sure if he was awake or dreaming. Yes, he could see the color gray that was probably the color of the cell floor, but he wasn't so sure since everything was now nothing but a blur to his eyes. He could feel the cold surface of the floor. Well, at least he thought it was the floor he was laying on. He slowly blinked, as the pain overwhelmed his body faster and faster. How many years has it been since he felt like this? He had experienced this situation everyday when he was young. When he escaped from here with Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi, he thought he wouldn't come back ever again. He really just thought that now he was free, no pain, no nothing. But now, the pain was back, overwhelming him all over again. He sighed, as he felt another sharp pain in his lungs.

"Father…" by father, he meant the one that truly loved him. The one that gave him a real hug that real parents should. The one that taught him how to trust people, how to learn more about the world outside. The one that accepted him like his own family, his own son.

Alaude.

The happy memories suddenly came rushing back to him like the fast current of a waterfall. The time when he ate with him, the time when Alaude taught him French, the times they fought eachother – though he always lost – and the time his father hugged him. Kyoya never felt like that in his whole life; he could actually feel how caring the outside world could be.

He actually felt happy for the first time in his life.

"Save me…"

The image of Alaude started to fade in his mind.

**MEANWHILE, IN GIRASOLE VILLAGE…**

Alaude's eyes widened, as he quickly turned around. He felt weird. He just knew somebody was calling him for help. And more importantly, he knew that voice.

"Kyoya…?" he whispered into the darkness, staring at the quiet street that wouldn't reply. Nobody was there. Alaude couldn't help but feel a little bit… sad. Depressed.

'Where are you?' Alaude thought in his mind, just staring at the street, hoping it would give him an answer to his question. But no, the street didn't do that.

"Alaude? Is something wrong over there?" Giotto called out to his cloud guardian, as Alaude snapped back to reality. He gave one final glance at the street, then turned around and started walking again.

Daemon, who saw this, just sighed heavily in worry, frustration, and tiredness. Alaude never acted like that. He was a very anti-social man that never let his feeling appear on his face, and he never let himself get over-dramatic or emotional over something. It seemed like he couldn't control that now very well.

There were two things that Alaude cared about in the past, and he cared about those two things only. The CEDEF that he had created, and himself. Yeah, he was a very selfish man that never cared about other stuff. But now it wasn't like that. The man had changed after Kyoya came in. He cared Kyoya like he was his own son, and loved him like he was his own family. Probably Alaude cared about Kyoya more than his own life.

Now, this didn't mean that Daemon hated his own kids. He loved his kids more than anything, even more than himself. It was just that… he couldn't do anything. He had never felt this guilty in his whole life. Well, it wasn't like he ever felt guilty for anything, but this time it was different.

Mukuro almost died in front of his own eyes. Chrome could be dying right now, this very second, and he was unable to do anything.

Just how stupid is that?

'I really AM a failure as a father…' he thought, as he walked through the streets of the quiet village, his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile, Lampo was just walking too, with no emotion or expression or whatsoever on his face. His hands were lazily stuffed in his pockets, as he stared at the dark street that was laying in front of him.

'Lambo…' that was the only thought he had in mind. Nothing was more important than that.

Well, what else could be thinking of, anyways? Sweets? That could be one of the many options, but even that wasn't more important than Lambo to him now.

Of course, in the past, if somebody like Giotto or anybody asked him whether he liked Lambo more, or sweets more, he would've said sweets without hesitating for a single second. But now? Not really. He learned that he can buy sweets whenever he wants to, but he couldn't buy Lambo by going into some random shop in the street.

Lambo was just way too important to him now. There was no way he would give up on that kid. And besides…

_"I am his dad now, whether I like it or not, whether you like it or not. I chose to be his dad, and he will call me dad whether he likes it or not. Even though he doesn't call me dad, I will at least get him to know that I am his dad." _

He said something like that. He needs to keep his words.

"I'm pretty sure their base is around here…" G murmured, glancing around the street. They were now in one of the confusing alleyways of the village, and they weren't even really sure if they were in the right place.

A night in the alleyways of Girasole village? Giotto wouldn't really recommend it. Well, unless you ran away from home, or escaped from this weird man, or – anything similar to that, then it would be a good choice. But no, not when you are trying to find some kind of hidden mafia place, this village is definitely not a good choice. A good choice to the ones who are hiding, but not to the ones who are finding.

"Hey, didn't we pass here, like, a minute ago?" Giotto frowned, pointing at the wall to his left.

"How can you know we passed the same place when every wall looks exactly the same? And it's not like we memorize all the places we passed." Lampo rolled his eyes at Giotto, who just awkwardly scratched his head.

"Seriously, sometimes I wish that Hyper Intuition of yours would work as a navigator. It can sense danger and everything, and why can't it find places and kindly tell you which way you should take? That'd be so nice." G sighed heavily, earning a glared from Giotto.

"For once, I have to agree with the Pink Dog/Pink haired herbivore." Daemon and Alaude said at the same time, as a tick mark appeared in G's head.

"First, my name isn't any of those two. Second, my hair is red, not pink. Third, I am not a dog or a herbivore. UNDERSTOOD, YOU IDIOTS?!" G exclaimed, as Daemon just chuckled, and Alaude just ignored it.

"Well, to reply to all of your comments, we'd already be out of this creepy place if my Intuition DID function like a great navigator. I am so sorry that it doesn't." Giotto grumbled, being sarcastic on his last sentence. It's not like he wanted his Hyper Intuition to work like this.

"Is it just me, or does this part of the street… feel strangely weirder than the other ones?" Daemon frowned, as he slowly took out his trident. "it isn't an illusion." He added.

They all paused for a while, thinking about what Daemon had said for a few seconds. Yes, they had to admit, something felt weirdly creepier and darker around this part of the street.

"It never hurts to try out things." Lampo shrugged, as he started walking again. The other 4 glanced at eachother, then followed.

Suddenly, Giotto had a bad feeling. Not the 'bad' when you say the food tastes bad or anything, but the literal, 'bad'. At times like this, nothing ever turned out good. Something went wrong all the time at times like this, for example –

"The ground vanished."

Yeah, something like that.

…

WAIT, WHAT?!

"DANG IT –"

The 5 adults all fell into the black hole.

**IN THE VONGOLA MANSION…**

Mukuro was now awake, covered in cold sweat with bandages on his face.

'Where am I?' he thought, alarmed. But once he noticed he was back in the mansion, he calmed down once again. Then suddenly, the memories came back to him in a split second, replaying the events that happened in his head, all over again from the start.

A wave of extreme guiltiness came splashing back onto him, making him more painful than he already was.

He left Chrome there.

Not only Chrome, but Tsuna, Lambo, and even Kyoya, his one and only rival with that woman named Bianchi.

'Bianchi… I can't believe that I remember that name now…' he sighed tiredly. She was Hayato's half-sister, the one that had a damn personality. He raised his hand, and stroked his hair very softly. He noticed that it wasn't really in his normal hair style; it was now in curly waves – something that happened when he went to sleep.

"Chrome…" he whispered her name ever so carefully, like the words could just shatter into pieces. The image of his little sister smiling at him came into his mind, as a tear formed in his left eye.

"Why did I have to leave you…" he covered his right eye with his hand, sighing heavily like the sky was going to fall down.

"Mukuro?" he jumped as a voice echoed throughout the room. He turned towards the door and saw Asari, then calmed down once again.

"Uncle Asari…" he stared at his uncle who walked towards him with a glass of water in his hand. He handed the glass to Mukuro, who slowly sat up and got it.

"I just thought you might need it. You should be thirsty." Asari nodded, glancing at the glass of water he had brought to him.

Mukuro didn't notice how dry his mouth and throat was until he held the glass up close to his lips. He enjoyed the short moment of cold water going down his throat, then put the glass down.

"Where is everyone?" Mukuro asked curiously. He noticed that the mansion was a lot quiet than it usually was. Asari paused, then opened his mouth to reply.

"Your father and Uncle Giotto, G, Lampo, and Alaude went to save your sister and other siblings. Uncle Knuckle is fixing the door, and Hayato and Takeshi are sleeping in their own rooms. Hopefully." Asari sighed, as he glanced around the room.

"What do you mean, hopefully?" Mukuro asked, as Asari blinked.

"Oh, well… those two hadn't been sleeping since they were worried about you and all the others… it took me a long time to get them to bed, but Hayato got up again after that, so he needed to go to bed all over again." Asari explained, as Mukuro gave an understanding nod.

Then Mukuro sighed heavily, and Asari gave him a questioning look.

"What if they don't come back? What if that Hibari Kenji guy wins uncles and father? I mean, he is that Kyoya's blood related father, so he should be quite strong and all…" Mukuro tried to continue, but Asari stopped him.

"That wouldn't happen." Asari replied, as Mukuro frowned.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, as Asari gave this warm, strong smile.

"The Vongola Family never forgives someone that tries to take away something important from them. Never."

Mukuro just had no idea why that simple reason sounded so convincing.

**WITH GIOTTO AND CO…**

"Damn it… where am I?"

"Don't you mean where are 'we'?"

"I or we. The same thing."

"Herbivores, shut the f*** up. You are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Cursing is quite fun, isn't it, Alaude?"

"Nufufu…"

"G, don't say that…"

The 5 men got a little(?) talkative once they all woke up.

"Now, let's get serious. Really, where are we?" Giotto asked, as Lampo just snorted, rolling his eyes.

"There says the blonde dude with Hyper Intuition."

"Like I said, it isn't. A. NAVIGATOR!" Giotto shouted, as Lampo ignored him and just quietly sucked his thumb.

Suddenly,

"Hi~ Everyone from the Vongola Family~!"

A sing-song voice popped out of nowhere, startling the 5 adults.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" G pointed his archery at the darkness, aiming for where the sound was coming from.

"Calm down, calm down. My name is Ric, short for Ricardo. I am the Rain guardian of the Genovese family. Or Motisi. Whatever you prefer. But anyways, back to the real topic. I really don't like killing you know, but I can't let you pass here, either. So… you will have to fight me." The 'Ric' chuckled creepily, sending a chill down their spine.

"Are you a hundred percent sure that you aren't the mist guardian? You are really reminding me of our Daemon right here." G pointed at Daemon, as Daemon just glared at him.

"I don't talk like a gay like that Ric for Hic guy does." Daemon pointed out.

"My name is Ric, thank you very much. And I am not gay. And, no, I am the not the mist guardian. Our mist guardian… she can be really scary." Ric smiled, as the others frowned.

'It's a she?' Alaude frowned, as Ric laughed.

"You just offended every woman guardian on Earth, Alaude." Ric wiped an imaginary tear, as Alaude's frown grew deeper.

"You… read my mind?" Alaude asked, as Ric smiled.

"Oh, yes, I did, Alaude, the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family… I did read your mind. Was it that surprising?" Ric smirked, as Alaude glared at him. He was already starting to hate this herbivore.

"Ahem… well, I think you need to let these guys pass. I will fight you in exchange. Deal?" G smirked at the guy, as Ric raised his eyebrow as if this was some kind of interesting joke he never heard of.

"Hoh, G, the storm guardian of the Vongola… you intend to fight me all alone?" Ric smirked, pissing G off. This guy was obviously looking down at him. And he didn't like that.

"Well, yeah. Do you have a problem?" G grumbled, as Ric's expression hardened.

"… Well… fine for me. The others will take care of them." Ric took a step closer to them, and they were able to get a closer look of him.

The guy had whitish-blue hair, tied into a neat and short ponytail, with light blue eyes that had the color of the bright blue sky. His skin was sickly white, and he had a simple red button down shirt, with black pants that covered half of his shoes.

"Giotto, guys, leave. Get out of here." G glanced at the 4 men who was just awkwardly standing there.

"But G –"

"Giotto, I hope you aren't looking down at me like this guy right over here is. You have known me for a long time. Even if I lose, I can give you enough time to save Kyoya and the other kids." G said confidently, and Giotto just gave in. He nodded at his other guardians as they headed towards a tunnel that seemed like the exit to the place.

"Daemon Spade." Ric stopped Daemon for a while. Daemon gave an irritated look at the guy, who was giving him this creepy smile.

"Beware, of our mist guardian."

**WITH CHROME…**

Chrome pulled down the scream that almost escaped her lips, as the man in front of her punched her straight in the gut. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to beg for mercy so badly. She wanted to see her brothers and father, all her uncles.

But she knew she couldn't be acting weak like that.

Tsuna was probably in the next cell, experiencing the same pain as her. Kyoya was in another cell with that Hibari Kenji man with no doubt, probably in a worse state than she was in right now. She really hoped Lambo wasn't hurt, but she couldn't really be so sure if that man was that kind.

Chrome knew she had to be strong for her family. She just had to. It wasn't only her that was wanting to go home, she wasn't the only one who wanted to just end everything and just rest in bed.

She wasn't the only one that missed their home, their family.

So she had to be strong.

**WITH GIOTTO AND CO…**

Daemon was still wondering what Ric had meant when he said to be careful of their mist guardian. Was she just that strong? He was pretty sure if there was that much of a skilled illusionist in Italy, he would've heard about her. Well, he wasn't that weak himself, but –

"DAEMON!"

He almost shrieked and tripped when Giotto shouted his name right into his ear, but he managed to stop it.

"What?" he glared at Giotto, who just replied with this Are-you-joking-with-me look.

"I called you 39 times, and I wasn't going to reach 40, no matter what. But anyways. Look over there." Giotto pointed in front of them.

They had reached some large hall, that had another 4 tunnels on the side of each of its walls. Which eventually meant-

"How wonderful. We are splitting up." Lampo grunted. It was true. That was the only way to try out all 4 tunnels in a short amount of time.

"Fine for me. I hate crowds, anyway." Alaude replied, looking satisfied with the decision they had made. He was actually that he was finally alone. Ah, his beloved peace. It was finally back to his side.

"Me too… Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled. He didn't really care about going on alone. At least, then there would be nobody shouting in his ear for daydreaming.

"Then ore-sama is taking the first tunnel. Because I am so awesome." Lampo concluded like the topic was over.

"Second." Alaude said one word, and walked towards the second tunnel, his handcuffs ready in his hands.

"Third, then." Daemon smiled, as he took out his trident all over again.

"Fourth, without a choice." Giotto sighed tiredly, walking towards his tunnel.

"I hope," Giotto said, before he entered the tunnel, "we meet again alive."

"In one piece." Lampo added, before they all went their own way.

**WITH DAEMON…**

Daemon glanced at his surrounding before he walked through the darkness once again.

"_Beware, of our mist guardian."_

He really tried to get those annoying 5 words and a comma out of him mind, but it was useless. The words kept on repeating itself in his head, the words ringing in his ears.

'What is wrong with me?' he sighed heavily, as he shook his head, hoping the words would fly away somewhere far from him. But that didn't happen. The words just went on, getting louder and louder in his head.

"Damn it…" Daemon rubbed his forehead, as he looked at the floor beneath him.

Something was just wrong about all this. The repeating of words in his mind, the mist guardian of the Genovese Family, the Ric guy… everything.

And the weirdest thing was that… somewhere in his heart felt uncomfortable. He felt tricked. He felt like he was betrayed by someone he loved for more than his whole life. But Mukuro and Chrome didn't betray him, nor do anything like that to him. He was the one that couldn't do anything for them… so then what was it? What was this feeling?

"Why…" he whispered to himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He kept on walking, not saying a single word after that. Until,

"Father…"

He immediately snapped. He knew that voice. But-

Chrome was standing there right in front of him.

"Chro –" he was going to call out his daughter's name, until he noticed it was an illusion and took a step back. He was an illusionist. Who was this stupid enough to trick an illusionist with an illusion? Well, he was almost tricked, but of course he'd notice around a few seconds.

"Who are you?" Daemon gritted his teeth angrily, as he raised his trident. How dare this person try to use Chrome to trick him?

"It's just me, Daemon…"

A sweet voice replied. A woman with a mask that covered her eyes stepped out from the darkness. She had whitish-blonde hair, with pale white skin. She was wearing a pink blouse, and a light blue skirt that came up till her knees.

Daemon's angry expression instantly faded, and was replaced with a deep frown. He… he knew this voice.

"Do I know you?" he asked very carefully, trying to remember the woman.

"Do you _know _me?" The woman repeated the question, then burst out laughing as if this was the funniest joke she had ever heard. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, still not taking off her mask.

"Well?" Daemon gripped his trident tighter, as the woman smiled sweetly all over again. That smile… it was so familiar. Where had he seen it again?

"Oh yes, Daemon, you do know me. Though the 'me' you know is the kind, sweet, and gentle 'me', who always smiles at you every single minute. But the truth is, that isn't the real me. I faked everything from the start, you know? And you fell for it, since it wasn't an illusion." The woman continued to smile, as Daemon scowled.

"I… don't know you. I don't." Daemon said firmly, glaring at the woman that was standing in front of him.

"Fine… how about if I do this?" the woman reached for her mask, and slowly took it off.

That's when the reality hit Daemon. This woman was- no- it couldn't be-

"No…" he muttered under his breath, as the trident made a 'clang' sound as it fell to the floor. Daemon trembled, as he took a few steps backwards.

"Did you miss me, Daemon, dear?" she winked at Daemon.

"Elena…"

**WITH LAMBO…**

Lambo was quietly lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling that didn't show him anything. He had been crying for hours, but he decided not to after a minutes. He learned that nobody will come for him, whether he cried or not.

In the end, he just decided to lay down at his spot, taking his own time in the cell. He was a 6 years old, but he did know when to stop doing something sometimes.

There was no one there for him anymore. It was just the cell that didn't talk, and himself. No Tsuna, no Chrome, no Kyoya, and no grape candy. He was downright alone, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Daddy…" he mumbled, as the image of Lampo popped up into his head. His curly neon green hair, his lazy looking eyes… Lambo missed them all.

"Who does Lambo want to see? Lambo wants to see daddy…" Lambo sang slowly, still string up at the ceiling that wouldn't reply.

Lambo knew that the melody was supposed to be happy and cheery one like all the previous songs he sang. But this one felt oddly different than the other ones.

It was a very sad melody. Lambo wondered why.

**WITH GIOTTO…**

Giotto let out a heavy sigh, as he walked through the tunnel. How many minutes has he been walking for? 10? 20? An hour?

And nothing was happening, too. Basically, it was uneventful for him.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Giotto asked himself. "I guess –" before he could continue he fell down after tripping over some kind of object that was blocking his way.

"Ouch…" he rubbed the back of his neck, as he glared at the unknown object that made him trip. Then he immediately frowned as he noticed what the object really was.

"Why in the Vongola," Giotto started, pointing at the object. "Is a suitcase in the middle of a narrow tunnel?"

Yes, everyone, he had said it correctly, and your hearing is perfectly fine. He did say suitcase.

Giotto didn't know why a suitcase was in the middle of tunnel like this, and truthfully, he didn't even want to know why, but he crawled towards it. He immediately scowled as he saw all the alphabets and number buttons.

OH, GREAT. THERE WAS A PASSWORD, OF COURSE.

"1234."

It didn't open.

"6789."

Nope, not that.

"ABCD."

Nah, not that, either.

"WXYZ?"

Damn it.

Giotto huffed, and decided to leave the thing alone and go his own way. Until, he saw something sticking out from beneath the suitcase. He leaned down and pulled it out. It was a photo that looked like it was torn a bit. And the kid that was in the photo was…

Kyoya?

Giotto's frown just got deeper. It looked like there was somebody next to him, putting his arm around Kyoya's shoulders. Giotto flipped the picture to the back. It said it big capital letters,

'K'S B.'

"K's B? the K must mean Kyoya… Kyoya's…" Giotto tried to fumble through his memories, trying to remember what Kyoya told them in the mansion that night.

_"My brother's name was Kusakabe Tetsuya. He was adopted when I was 2 years old, and he took care of me and played with me when I was young."_

"Kusakabe… Tetsuya? Is it him in the picture?" Giotto whispered, staring at the picture.

'K'S B…' he thought. 'Kyoya's… brother…'

Well, then the password was obvious.

"KBKT…"

It was something like this:

**K**yoya's **B**rother **K**usakabe **T**etsuya

"Isn't this way too obvious?" Giotto scowled, thinking about how easily he figured the password out. But again, you had to know the full name of Kyoya's brother to get this code.

Giotto sighed, and punched in the 4 alphabets. The suitcase clicked open.

There was a bunch of papers piled in it, and the one on top got Giotto's attention. His eyes widened when he read the name.

"Kusakabe… Ricardo?"

**WITH TSUNA…**

Tsuna sniffed. The man who was torturing him a minute ago left his cell, and the cell next to his; probably Chrome's, was now silent as well.

"Chrome-nee?" he called out to his sister, hoping she was still awake.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" she answered, but she sounded very tired and worn out at the same time.

"Do you think… somebody will come for us?" Tsuna asked very carefully. There was no reply for the first few minutes. But Tsuna just patiently waited for his sister's reply, hugging his knees.

"Maybe… maybe one of the uncles or father is coming to save us…" Chrome whispered, but Tsuna still heard it and smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully… who knows? One of them might be heading right towards us, right now this minute!" Tsuna smiled, and Chrome did too at the other side, even though Tsuna couldn't see it.

"Then –" before Tsuna could continue, Chrome suddenly shushed him.

"Listen…" she mumbled, and Tsuna did as he was told.

Yes, it was very faint but they could hear someone making sounds like… 'urgh' or something like that. Then it silent once again, and the silence was soon followed by the sound of quiet footsteps.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, as Tsuna and Chrome both jumped. Somebody was standing right near the door, not moving. Tsuna and Chrome stared at the man for a while, then finally recognized him and couldn't help but wonder if this was real or not.

"Yare, yare… Tsuna? Chrome?"

**WITH KYOYA…**

Kyoya coughed blood as Kenji landed another blow on his sides. He wasn't if sure if the liquid that was on his face was his blood or sweat, or tears.

"Now, now, Kyoya, will you repeat what you just said?" Kenji said in a very annoyed tone, glaring at Kyoya, holding up the whip in the air.

"You are a… damn f***er that doesn't want to admit that you are weaker than the Vongola Family…" Kyoya didn't know where he got the energy to talk, but he grunted as the whip slashed his cheekbones.

"Say that again? I didn't hear it properly." Kenji smirked, looking down at Kyoya.

"Are you deaf? I repeated this 64 times." Kyoya said, as Kenji's smirk quickly faded and was replaced by a scowl that sent a chill down Kyoya's spine.

"YOU DAMN –"

Kyoya waited for the pain to strike. Hopefully, his body would give up and faint after this. Then his father would get bored and leave him alone. Well… maybe he would kick him until he wakes up all over again.

The pain didn't come.

Kyoya wondered if he was that much wounded, that he couldn't even feel pain anymore. Did his brain shut down or something? He slowly opened his eyes to check. When he tried to move his hands, it hurt.

Ok, so his brain didn't shut down after all.

He turned and saw a familiar figure standing in front of him, holding his father's hand very tightly.

"Who are you?!" Kenji exclaimed, and Kyoya's eyes widened as he recognized that platinum blonde hair.

"What do _you _think," Alaude growled, "you are doing to my son."

"Father…?"

**Dum, dum, dum… I think you noticed what I meant above now. Just to tell you, the two guardians you all need to know are Elena and Ric. Just telling you.**

**And just to give you a small hint, Elena IS a bad character here. I am so sorry for all the Elena fans, but in other stories like mine, I didn't like the fact that Elena was always a good character. I am not that much of an Elena fan either… so I decided to give a twist.**

**Well… it's not me who came up with this idea – it's Jack. He is watching KHR the manga version, and he is now reading the part with Elena. He isn't really much of an Elena fan either… so we came to the decision of this… and as for Ha Young, my other friend, she helped me write this chapter. She is a really good writer; too bad she doesn't want to be one.**

**And another hint… Ric isn't really bad. Please don't think all the people in the Genovese family are all downright bad. Well… everything will be revealed in the next chapter that is going to come out next Saturday or Sunday. **

**Anyways, I really hope this chapter is ok and long enough for you. This is longest chapter so far… I never wrote a chapter that was longer than 5000 words or higher than that. Jack said I shouldn't work on it too hard, that I am losing my sleep, but whatever. Him and his worries. And no, we are not a couple, for those who are curious. He is just my childhood bestfriend. Real life isn't all that sweet like anime, with childhood friends liking eachother. That never really happens. **

**Anyways, back to the topic. If this chapter sucked, then I am very sorry for making you spend such a long time reading a boring chapter. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed and even just checked out my story!**

**Until next Saturday or Sunday, **

**~Rica~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok… so here I am. I don't really know if you will be satisfied with this chapter because… well, I am not in a very good mood today, and if I am not in a good mood, it affects my writing. (sigh) There are a lot of reasons I am not in a good mood…**

**Firstly, school life isn't really going on very well… this annoying rumor is following my back all the time, and people are keep questioning me about it. I am trying my best to control my temper on all my classmates, but seriously, I don't know if I can hold onto it any more. Secondly, I had a new teacher for my private swimming lessons, and she is so… she makes me very frustrated. I am trying my best, but she keeps on criticizing me for my bad form. This is why I really hate swimming. No offense to all swimming lovers here, but this sport just isn't my thing. Something like gymnastics suits me way better. Thirdly, there are some issues going on with my family, so I am not sure when I'll even be able to update or even continue this story ever again.**

**I am really trying my best to update regularly, but I also have to concentrate on my grades… and other issues. But anyways…**

**Here are some of my replies who give me hope to continue!**

**Urara S. H: I am happy that you enjoy my story. Thanks for the review!**

**Anime's guest: -.-;… ok, wow. Thanks for your review!**

**Tsunasoraceillover: Haha, never knew someone would actually know. Thanks for your review!**

**TsunaMoe: No, Bianchi is still bad, but I have another character who just happens to be related to one of the family… I didn't introduce all of my OCs yet! The ones that are introduced are only the Sky, Rain, Storm, and Mist, remember? Well… Elena isn't an OC… Thanks for you review!**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: haha, I really doubt anyone saw that coming. I just wanted some interesting twists… thanks for the review!**

**Siamofelici: I just don't like the type of characters like her… no offense. Thanks for the review!**

**PinkHugsandKisses183: I am glad you found that funny. Thanks for your review!**

**Ok, let's move on to the chapter, shall we?**

**Chapter 13~ More secrets and betrayal**

Giotto ran through the narrow tunnel, going back to where he started.

The information he found made everything clear about the Genovese family. He found out everything about their guardians, and what their true intentions for being in the Genovese family was.

Especially that weird Kusakabe Ricardo the rain guardian, and… the guy named Ryuto Yukiya, the Japanese Lightning guardian, and…

Elena.

He was ready for anything, everything except that. He really didn't expect of even thought of Elena being in the Genovese family.

'Elena out of all people…' he gritted his teeth as he continued to run. He wondered if Daemon already knew about this. He wasn't really worried about the others; they will just be shocked, that's all. But Daemon… he loved Elena with all his heart. If he found out…

'No. I have to focus on finding G right now…' he calmed himself down, and thought about all the other guardians of the Genovese family.

Firstly… Bianchi, the storm guardian. 16 years old, and Hayato's half-sister. She can use some kind of weird looking poison cooking sort of thing… the only important thing about her is that she is Hayato's half-sister, nothing else. Well, maybe, but anyways…

Then there is Velbino, the cloud guardian… he doesn't look that strong, but in the photo he had this strong aura coming out of him… something interesting about him was that he had this strange dark blue hair and light blue colored eyes. Maybe that's why his aura felt so weird… or did he look a little bit familiar? He wasn't so sure.

Ryuto Yukiya, the Lightning guardian… there was something really creepy about him. Why, you ask? He looks exactly like… like… ALAUDE AND KYOYA! Do you know just how creepy that can ever be?! And he somehow seemed to be related to Alaude… and that will be bad. The only different thing about him and Alaude was that Ryuto Yukiya had reddish-orange hair and yellow eyes. Seriously, that was the ONLY different thing about them.

Then the Sun guardian, Belkis. Well, he looked pretty normal, compared to Knuckle. He didn't look like the type to shout out the word extreme every minute. But he didn't look that weak either, so Giotto decided to just keep him in mind.

And Kusakabe Ricardo… the fraternal twin of Kyoya's adopted brother, Kusakabe Tetsuya. That guy seemed to… hate Hibari Kenji, his boss, but he wasn't so sure. That was basically the main reason why Giotto was now going to stop from the two people fighting. G and Ricardo. Those two had to stop.

And finally, Hibari Kenji, the boss. That guy was really scary… and creepy. He'd do anything for what he wanted… the original scary types. Giotto wasn't even sure how Kyoya stayed with that guy under the same roof for almost his whole life. It would've been really a nightmare to be tortured by that creepy guy for almost his whole life.

Giotto sighed in relief as he saw the end of the tunnel. G should be there… along with that Ric or Pic or whatever guy. Or whatever Daemon called that guy. Almost there… almost there…

**WITH G AND RIC…**

To be honest… G was having fun fighting this guy. Ric was an interesting fighter. He could predict G's movements and block them, or attack him suddenly from behind. Well, it's not like G was just standing there and doing nothing, because that guy could read his movements.

There was pattern in Ric's attacks. First he attacks from behind, then if that doesn't work then he will attack from the front all over again with his weapons; a short sword and a long sword. His defense also had some patterns… Ric usually defended his body with using his swords, or his arms. His legs seemed to lack in strength and power… or something like that.

"You are an interesting opponent, G, the storm guardian of the Vongola." Ric chuckled. His expression turned into a rather interesting one; he was smirking.

"I could say the same thing, the bastard Rain guardian of Genovese family. I hope you aren't one of the dogs of that Hibari Kenji guy." G smirked right back, and Ric's playful expression hardened. He glared at G, and it sent a chill down G's spine.

"What did you call me again?" Ric's tone was dangerous – even G could sense that without Hyper Intuition or anything like that.

"Um… actually, you can just ignore what I said." G picked his words very carefully, deciding that it won't be nice at all if he repeated the dog thingy again.

"I," Ric started, as he continued to glare at G. "am not some weak dog of that damn b****." Ric swung his sword at G, as G barely dodged it.

'His movements are different than before… this is bad… che.' G mentally facepalmed.

"I scratch that out, ok? Don't take it seriously, dude. I was… joking?" G dodged another attack swiftly. Ric gave him another cold glare that made G gulp. He slowly took out his archery as he took a careful step back.

"G, STOP."

G immediately jumped as he heard his bestfriend's voice coming from behind.

"Giotto/Vongola Primo?" Ric and G said at the same time, as Giotto wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"So I guess I am not very late… and that's good." Giotto panted as he walked towards the two who were just awkwardly standing there in their fighting position.

"You two shouldn't be fighting. And I think it's ok to stop acting… Ric." Giotto turned to Ric, who frowned, putting on a panicked look for a split second, then smirked all over again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… Vongola Primo." Ric put his swords away and faced Giotto with an innocent look.

"You know everything part of what I am talking about, Kusakabe Ricardo, the fraternal twin that is 4 minutes younger than Kusakabe Tetsuya, the adopted brother of Hibari Kyoya." Giotto's expression changed into a serious one, as Ric's playful look turned into rather hard one.

"It looks like you mistaken… I am not Kusakabe Ricardo." Ric regained his posture, as Giotto sighed.

"I thought you'd said that. That's basically why I'd brought this with me." Giotto held up the suitcase he tripped over in the tunnel. Ric blinked, then smiled.

Then he started burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Giotto and G frowned, as Ric wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I was wondering where I put that suitcase. I was hoping one of you will find it in the tunnels, since my original plan was to give it to you guys immediately once you guys arrived. I never imagined that the Vongola Primo would actually find it, out of all people…" Ric grinned at them, as G put on his best Are-you-stupid look.

"Are you really an idiot? Firstly, how can you LOSE a suitcase?! That is just impossible! And secondly, what were you going to do if that Kenji guy found it instead of one of us?!" G exclaimed, as Ric laughed. Giotto just noticed how his laugh was so much like Asari's and Takeshi's.

"Oh well… then I will just have to fight him." Ric laughed as if this was nothing. G was fuming; this guy was reminding him so much of the idiots back in the mansion.

"… Back to the topic. Can you tell us the whole story now?" Giotto asked, as Ric immediately stopped laughing. His expression turned into a serious one.

"I originally agreed on joining the Genovese family basically because I heard that Tetsuya's little brother was there. I always have thought it was that guy's fault Tetsuya died." Ric shrugged, as G and Giotto just simply listened.

"Me and Tetsuya were separated when we were very young. That Hibari Kenji man adopted Tetsuya only, and not me. I had to grow up in the orphanage until I was just way too old to stay there. I decided to look for Tetsuya, since I really had nothing to do at that time. I looked for him everywhere around Italy, but he wasn't anywhere. It was until I reached this village and received the news that Tetsuya died years ago, shot by an unknown man, with his corpse found in the forest nearby. Some people thought it was Kyoya who killed him, since Kyoya's fighting strength was always way more higher that Tetsuya's. At that age, I was still young, and I immediately believed what the people told me. It was stupid and dumb, but I just need somebody to take the blame, the reason why my twin and only family had to die." Ric sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I joined the Genovese family, the family where that man who adopted Kenji was the boss. I became the rain guardian, and that man actually accepted me as a part of his family. I was even abled to meet Kyoya time to time, since we all stayed in the base. But the more I met him and ran into the little boy, the more I thought that he wasn't the one that killed Tetsuya. It was more like he was the one that loved the Tetsuya the most, the one that was missing him the most. I think that was when I became to keep an eye on Kyoya. I noticed there were always wounds and bruises all over his body. I even tried to talk to him, but he always kept a distance with me and other people as well. It seemed like he didn't really like people a lot. Or at least, that is what I thought until I saw that man torturing Kyoya like he was mad. I really wanted to go and save Kyoya, but I knew that I won't even stand a chance against that man with my power at that time. I walked away from the scene, and everything was suddenly clear like transparent diamonds." Ric sighed, and Giotto felt a stab of pity for the guy. This guy went through a lot more than he thought.

"It was Hibari Kenji who killed Tetsuya, not Kyoya. I almost wanted to kill myself for following this man for years. Well, the good thing was that, I was able to protect Kyoya from that man a little bit once I knew the truth. I increased that man's paperwork by adding a portion of mine into it, shortening the time that Kyoya was getting tortured. I am sure Kyoya hadn't noticed that though, but that doesn't really matter. I was pretty impressed with myself when he wasn't able to torture Kyoya for three straight days. I couldn't even believe the fact that that man actually cared about his paperwork, but my plan worked better than I thought." Ric smiled, and Giotto and G couldn't help but like this guy.

"It was also me who helped Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi into the base without the others noticing. It's one of my specialties… doing stuff without getting the others to notice. Well, I needed Velbino and Yukiya's help, but still –"

"WAIT, WHO HELPED YOU?" G pushed Giotto aside.

"Not all people of the Genovese are downright bad. Yukiya was forced into this family, and Velbino was also forced. Those two are actually almost like brothers, so when I told them my story, they considered it for a while, then decided to help me with my own plans. I pretty sure they are on their way to help your friends…" Ric shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'forced'?"

"Oh. I am not that sure about Velbino, but I heard that his little sister and brother were some kind of specimens for an experiment, and Hibari Kenji threatened him that he could kill them in the middle of one the experiments if he does not join the family. And Yukiya…" Ric hesitated, as Giotto and G patiently waited for an answer.

"He's your cloud guardian Alaude's older brother."

**WITH DAEMON…**

Daemon was panting, clutching the wound on his shoulder. The blood wasn't stopping… this was dangerous. And furthermore…

"Fufufu… Daemon, dear, did you honestly think you would stand a chance against me?" Elena raised her trident and stabbed it into Daemon's arm. Daemon fell to the ground once again. His trident was like 10 meters away from him, and he barely had any strength left to go against her. He was just way too shocked, and he was just… tired. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"_Father…"_

His eyes widened once again. Chrome. She was still…

"Elena… why…" Daemon glared at the woman who was now standing in front of him. She was giving him this look filled with pity, and he didn't like it one bit.

This wasn't the woman he loved. This wasn't the Elena he fell in love with. This wasn't the Elena hr knew for half of his life.

"Why? Why, you ask? Oh, Daemon dear, I was always like this! I was always wanting for more blood, more people suffering, more people screaming with fear! It's the reason why I live, it's the reason why I am still living! People suffering is the joy of my life… especially when you are the one suffering, Daemon dear…" Elena smiled evilly, and Daemon glared at her.

Did he really love this woman? This horrid, ugly woman who loves to watch people suffer like this? No… he didn't love this woman. The woman he loved was a sweet, kind, and caring…

"You…" Daemon shook with rage. "Are a demon."

"Oh, thank you very much. There is nothing any sweeter than hearing that word… demons, hell, satan, suffering… those are the words I really love…." Elena laughed, as Daemon just simply closed his eyes. A tear dropped from his eye.

"This is the end for you, Daemon dear." Elena raised her trident once again. She already stabbed his legs, so he couldn't move anymore… was this really the end?

Chrome… Mukuro… everyone…

With the exception of the annoying blonde haired pervert…

"Herbivore, you are stopping right there."

Ok, he didn't need to hear that when he was about to die.

…

Wait, WHAT?!

Daemon snapped open his eyes. Was it Alaude? No, no, he was not going to owe him or anything... he would rather die. He looked up and saw Alaude.

"Since when did you have red hair, Alaude?" Daemon managed to ask. The guy standing in front of him was clutching Elena's trident.

"I think… you've mistaken me for my little brother."

"… Pardon?"

**WITH LAMPO…**

"Tsuna, Chrome, where is Lambo?"

"I- I am not sure… we were blindfolded when we were moved to this cell… and we were separated from Lambo." Tsuna looked down at the floor miserably.

"No, no, it's ok. It's not your fault." Lampo comforted Tsuna, patting him softly on the shoulder.

"I- I think he would be somewhere around this area though… I don't think they would really put us that far away…" Chrome commented, and Lampo thought of it.

"Can you two walk?" Lampo asked. Tsuna nodded, but Chrome didn't look very heavy.

"Should I carry you, Chrome?" Lampo smiled at her, as Chrome just blushed.

"I- I may be heavy –" Chrome tried to say, but Lampo was already carrying her in his arms.

"You're light as a feather. Now, I think we should get going." Lampo looked up, as Tsuna just nodded.

**WITH ALAUDE…**

Kyoya stared at his father and other father fight eachother. Sure, Alaude was strong, but Kyoya knew how strong Kenji was. And he was different from a few years ago when he fought the Vongola family; he was way stronger than then.

Kyoya really wasn't sure if Alaude was able to win. Kenji was just that strong.

Alaude's handcuffs and Kenji's guns clashed against eachother. Kenji shot, and Alaude blocked it with his handcuffs.

"You do know that I am not even using 20 percent of my strength, right?" Kenji smirked at Alaude, who just simply smirked back.

"And you do know that I wasn't even using 5 percent of my strength, right?" Alaude replied, as a tick mark appeared on Kenji's forehead.

"Alaude… you are really dead." Kenji shot again, and Alaude just blocked it all over again.

"Even though I die, I'll kill you first then go to heaven while you fall to the lowest part of hell." Alaude smiled evilly at Kenji who just smirked sadistically.

"No, actually, if I die, I will just take you along with me no matter what. Well, it's not like I am actually going to lose to you, anyways." Kenji smiled once again.

"In your dreams, herbivore."

"Oh? What did you just call me again?"

Kyoya could believe they could still fight like that while having such a comfortable conversation that was going on so smoothly. If a person was just hearing what they were saying and not looking at what was actually happening, they'd think it would just be two people talking to eachother, taking their own sweet time.

"I think it's time to use a little bit more of our strength… this is getting boring." Kenji said as he took out another gun. Alaude smirked as well as he increased his number of handcuffs from 10 to 20.

"I can't believe we were actually thinking the same thing." Alaude grinned, as he attacked. Kenji easily dodged the attack, and shot towards Alaude's arm.

"Not so fast, herbivore." Alaude smiled, as he disappeared from sight.

"What?" Kenji frowned, as Alaude suddenly attacked from behind. Alaude kicked Kenji's back, hard. Kenji was thrown towards the wall, as Alaude smirked.

"Hoh… you are weaker than I thought." Alaude walked towards Kenji, who stood back up.

"FATHER, DON'T –"Kyoya tried to warn Alaude, but it was already too late. Kenji shot towards Alaude's right arm once again. Alaude's eyes widened by an inch, as he muttered a swear word in his mind.

The bullet went through, and Alaude couldn't feel anything for the first three seconds. It was almost like nothing went through his arm, like nothing happened.

1…

2…

3…

Alaude grunted. The pain came. Blood dripped onto the floor, as Alaude clutched his arm. He dropped some of his handcuffs, making clanging sounds.

"Hn…" Alaude growled, as Kenji smiled with victory.

"It's my win, Alaude. Without being able to use you right arm, you won't be able to use half of your full strength. It's really unfortunate… for the great Alaude of the Vongola to make such a mistake like this." Kenji aimed his gun towards Alaude's head.

It was annoying, but true at the very same time. Alaude couldn't use half of his full strength without one of his arms. He could still use his left arm, but it would be hard work to fight against Kenji, who was still not using all of his power, with only one arm.

This battle was not really good. Even Kyoya, who was just barely conscious, knew that. And if Kyoya knew something such as easy as that, then surely, Alaude knew it as well.

No matter how you saw it, this battle was Kenji's-

"Sorry… did I arrive at a rather bad timing?"

A new voice asked. Every single eye turned to the person who was standing near the door, scratching his head.

"Velbino…"

**Ok, ok… here are my favorite OCs, Yukiya and Velbino! I am very sorry that Belkis, the sun guardian isn't here yet, but he'll come out soon. Well, he's a bad guy so I don't really think a lot of people would even like him anyways… but trust me, you'll really grow to love my Lightning and Cloud guardian of the Genovese family, Ryuto Yukiya and Velbino. **

**Just to tell you, Velbino's hair isn't tied or anything, it's straight and loose. And who do you think Velbino is connected to? Dum dum dum… I can just tell you that Velbino IS the older brother Mukuro and Chrome. Well, Chrome wasn't really born when Velbino was there, so she doesn't remember him at all, and Mukuro… well, he's a secret.**

**And Yukiya… I will explain why him and Alaude aren't together. And besides, I didn't really think having Alaude's last name as Ryuto. I mean, nobody said something about Alaude's last name anyways, right? Ryuto Alaude doesn't sound that bad, you know? Or am I the only one who is thinking like that? Sorry if you are disappointed with me. **

**But seriously, Yukiya and Velbino are my favorite OCs. I hope you will all grow to like them… along with Ric, they are the characters that are going to appear continuously in this story, so I recommend you to keep an eye on them. **

**And I am very sorry if this chapter was bad; if you think it is, I can completely relate. I wasn't really in the mood to write, so I am not even sure if some sentences make sense. But please bear with me. I promise it won't be as bad next week when I update.**

**Is there anything I forgot? I don't think so…**

**Oh yeah!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, and even checked out my story! I really appreciate them!**

**Until next Sunday, **

**~Rica~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so maybe Ryuto Alaude, wasn't very good… fine, then how about… Arsella Alaude? Arsella is another word for clam in Italian… thank you, TsunaMoe, for your suggestion! Yes, Alaude also has quite a past… with Yukiya. Just to remind you all, Yukiya and Alaude are NOT twins. Yukiya is 4 years older than Alaude. **

**And also, when I said Velbino and Yukiya were childhood friends… I better change that; it doesn't make any sense. So I just decided to make those two into brother-like friends.**

**And also, I am very sorry, but I changed Alaude to half French, half Japanese. I mean, he can speak Japanese and all as well… and the idea seemed to work. Since Yukiya is a Japanese name, I just thought I had to change this. I am very sorry for changing…**

**Just in case you are curious, here are the Genovese Family's ages, and just warning you, some ages may be a little nonsense… but please forgive me. I was too concentrated on the plot…**

**Hibari Kenji: 35**

**Ric: 17**

**Bianchi: 16**

**Belkis: 24**

**Velbino: 14**

**Elena: 21**

**Yukiya: 25**

**Oh yeah, just warning all of you, Yukiya also had quite a past while he was separated with Alaude… and yeah, you will hate Hibari Kenji even more. WAY more.**

**And here are my replies to the reviewers!**

**Hail Breeze – I am glad you like them… and yeah, I am over my bad mood, so yeah… thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TsunaMoe – I like your suggestion, so I just used it… thanks for your review!**

**YuujouKami – uh, I don't really write yaoi… I am VERY sorry; I am just really bad at writing them… I am truly sorry, but I will put in a lot of Daemon x Yukiya moments as I can… I hope that satisfies you… thanks for your review!**

**Yoake-Cloud Guardian – 'Good job', huh? You made me feel like a little kid… just kidding. Thanks for your review!**

**Urara S. H – thank you, and thanks for your review as well!**

**Guest – Um… er… thanks… for reviewing anyways…**

**Ok, here is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter 14~ Reunions and Tragedy**

Giotto and G had no idea what to say.

So, this Yukiya guy was Alaude's brother….

"So the reason why Yukiya joined the family…" G started awkwardly.

"Was because of Alaude and his mom. Yukiya was in this family since he was like… what, 13? That time Alaude was about 9, I guess… that is why Yukiya decided to join the family with Velbino. The original plan was to only stay here until Alaude was old enough and all… but that bastard Hibari Kenji had some tricks up his sleeves… until now, Yukiya and Velbino had to work for him." Ric explained, as Giotto just frowned.

"Wait, what happened to Alaude and Yukiya? Were they separated?" asked Giotto, as Ric blinked.

"Oh… their parents divorced when Alaude was like 5, and when Yukiya was 9. Alaude went with his dad, who was French, and Yukiya went with his mom, who was Japanese. Just that…" Ric hesitated, as the two of them frowned all over again.

"What?" G asked, annoyed.

"I told you that Yukiya joined the family to… you know, protect Alaude and his mom? So once Alaude was old enough to protect himself, he was going to quit the family and protect his mom himself. So when he was like 18 year old, which was when Alaude was 14, he said that he will quit the family, and surprisingly, Kenji let him go." Ric said, and Giotto's brain finally exploded.

"Then WHY is he back in this family?!" Giotto exclaimed, not understanding why.

"Before Yukiya reached Japan, Kenji killed Yukiya's mom. Yukiya had no choice to but to come back… of course he didn't want that to happen to Alaude, right? So Yukiya came back and literally begged Kenji not to kill Alaude… on that age, even Alaude wouldn't be able to defeat Kenji alone, after all." Ric said.

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. We defeated Kenji when we were like 18. And then Kyoya said Kenji went crazy and killed all his subordinates… but we did not see a guy that even looked like Alaude." G stated, and Ric just remained silent.

"Yukiya was the only one that wasn't killed. It seemed like he was more powerful than the cloud guardian then, so Kenji just kept him alive. But from what Yukiya told me… he said he just wanted to die, instead. He finally saw that man go insane; crazier than he already was. And furthermore… Yukiya was also being tortured by Kenji. And the reason you guys didn't recognize Yukiya… do you guy's remember an opponent that had this mask on?" Ric asked, and Giotto and G tried to recall the memories.

"_My name is Yuuya."_

Giotto gasped, as he remembered.

"There was a guy like that. He said his name was Yuuya." Giotto replied, and Ric nodded.

"That's him. He had to change his name and everything, knowing that Alaude was in your family…"

Giotto and G nodded, understanding what he meant. However…

"You said Yukiya was tortured. Why?" G asked curiously, as Ric just sighed.

"Do you remember who Alaude fought when he fought with the other guardians of the Genovese family?" Ric questioned, and Giotto gasped.

"He said he fought with the Lightning guardian… I remember Alaude saying that the guy didn't even try to attack him…"

"That is why Kenji tortured him… I guess he thought if Yukiya just defeated Alaude, they could've won. Basically, he blamed his loss on Yukiya and tortured him forever. He still does it time to time… he did it 2 days ago. Yukiya can't do anything, because when Yukiya came back to the family, when he was begging Kenji… he promised he would do anything for him, obeying his every word. Kenji remembered that and threatened Yukiya with it… and now Yukiya can't do anything. He risked everything when he decided to help me with this plan… that is why I cannot let him down." Ric's expression turned into a somewhat serious one.

"I guess that Kenji guy really hates guys that look like Alaude… how he tortured Kyoya AND Yukiya… that was just wrong. What did they ever do?" Giotto felt a stab of pity for the guy.

"Hey wait… where are those two right now again? The Velbino and Yukiya guy?" G asked.

"Velbino should've gone to help your cloud guardian… and I am pretty sure Yukiya went to help Daemon Spade."

"Then how about your Sun guardian, Belkis? Giotto asked hurriedly.

"Belkis… he should be near the jail area."

**WITH YUKIYA AND DAEMON…**

"I am Alaude's brother. Nice to meet you, Daemon Spade."

Daemon was truly at the loss of words. Elena was on the floor, fainted. Then there is this guy that looks like his deadly rival, the pervert. Saying that he was his rival's brother.

'Just how f***ed up is my life?' Daemon mentally facepalmed.

But anyways… Daemon couldn't help but notice something about this guy. His eyes… were the same as Kyoya's. Not the color, but the sadness and different kinds of pains in his eyes… Daemon had a hard time looking at him – the sadness and pain was almost unbearable. Whoever this guy was… he also went through quite a hell of a life. He definitely went through a lot more than the kids as well.

'Alaude… just what did you do to your brother?' Daemon decided he will ask his rival some time later, when he had the time.

"Can you stand? I suppose not… Elena stabbed your legs, after all. Should I help you up?" Daemon was almost shocked how _gentle and caring _his voice sounded like compared to Alaude's. Compared to Alaude… he was more… way more polite and gentle.

Daemon decided he did not hate this guy at all.

"I'll be fine. This kind of wound –" Daemon tried to stand, but winced as the pain struck his body hard. He clenched his shoulder tightly, hoping that the pain will vanish. It didn't.

"See… I told you. Here, let me help you stand up. I will just help you walk." Yukiya stretched his hand out towards Daemon, as Daemon grabbed it without another word.

The pain still remained as he stood but it seemed to get better once he leaned onto Yukiya's shoulder.

"I am 4 years older than you, after all… I can handle you quite easily." Yukiya said, as he started to walk slowly with Daemon's arm over his shoulder.

"My… trident…" Daemon muttered.

"Tell somebody you know to make a new one… that one can be barely used now." Yukiya said, as he took another slow step, slowing down his pace, making things easier for Daemon.

"So… you said you were Alaude's brother… then how old are you?" Daemon asked as they walked, and Yukiya took exactly 5 seconds to answer his question.

"25. I am 4 years older than Alaude." He said silently.

"Your full name is…?"

"Ryuto Yukiya."

"I thought Alaude's last name was Arsella, not Ryuto." Daemon frowned.

"Oh… I was supposed to be Arsella Yukiya, until our parents decided to divorce… I used my mom's last name afterwards." Yukiya answered, as Daemon simply nodded.

Another 5 minutes of silence.

"Just asking… how is Alaude doing now?" Yukiya glanced at Daemon, who just twitched at the mention of Alaude. But again… he hadn't met his little brother for more than 10 years or so. It was obvious that he wanted to know about him.

"Oh… it's not like I am friends with him, but he's doing well. He's living happily right now, with Kyoya." Daemon said, as Yukiya stopped walking.

"Kyoya? Hibari Kyoya?" he asked, blinking twice.

"Yes… we adopted a group of little kids. I have adopted two kids… Mukuro and Chrome." Daemon smiled at the thought of his own kids.

"Velbino's…" Yukiya's eyes were wide, like this was something unbelievable.

"Huh?" Daemon frowned.

"Ne- Nevermind. I just happen to know Kyoya, that's all." Yukiya said, but Daemon knew that that wasn't the only thing he had in mind. Who was this Velbino?

They continued to walk, and Yukiya stopped in front of a door.

"I am pretty sure this leads to Ric…"

"TO WHO?"

**WITH GIOTTO, G AND RIC AGAIN…**

Suddenly the door that was closed on the side creaked open, as Ric smiled.

"They're here."

A very confused looking Daemon and Yukiya stepped in, and Giotto and G were very shocked to see Daemon in that kind of state.

"Daemon- holy, what the heck happened to you?" Giotto ran towards his Mist guardian's side, as Yukiya put Daemon's arm off his shoulder, letting the man sit down on the floor.

"I met Elena." Daemon said those 3 words very bitterly, and Giotto's eyes turned wide. They all understood immediately.

"Daemon…" Giotto looked at him sadly, and Daemon didn't reply. Yukiya didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else.

"But anyways," Daemon took in a deep breath to put that thought aside. "what is happening here?"

Giotto, G, and Ric all glanced at eachother.

"It's a long story…"

And they started explaining what happened. Giotto decided not to say about Yukiya, since he was right in front of them, and also, he didn't want to bring back the memories for the guy. Yukiya had gone through a lot, while he protected Alaude from the Genovese family. And Giotto didn't want to remind that guy of that now.

Daemon took a while to make his brain go running again.

"Ok… I got it. So that guy isn't an enemy after all." Daemon pointed at Ric. Giotto and G nodded, as Daemon sighed heavily.

"Ok, ok… I got it. So our enemies are… the Bianchi woman, the Belkis guy, and Hibari Kenji… since Elena is already defeated." Daemon said, as they all nodded.

"I know this is quite complicated, but we need to go on. I am pretty sure Belkis and your Lightning guardian met… and Velbino will be able to spare some time, but he isn't strong enough to defeat Kenji yet. The most time he can spare for us is 20 minutes. From this place to where Kenji is about 15 minutes. Therefore, we have a maximum of 5 minutes to talk about a plan." Yukiya said, and Giotto and G were quite surprised that he actually talked like a normal person should, unlike Alaude.

"Then… since one person has to stay with Daemon here…" Giotto thought of what he should do.

"I can protect myself –"

"With that body and without a weapon, all vulnerable, alone, here? That is a big no for you, Daemon." Ric said, as Daemon just glared at him. Well… that was true…

"I will stay, then." Yukiya said, as every single eye turned to him.

"Don't you want to see Alaude, Yukiya?" Ric asked, as Yukiya just stared at his feet.

"I do. I haven't met him for 16 years. Of course I want to meet him. But I don't want to meet that man either." Clearly, by that man, Yukiya meant Kenji.

Ric sighed, then nodded, understanding.

"Then Yukiya will stay with Daemon. Giotto will go and help Velbino, while me and G will go help your Lightning guardian. Giotto, that tunnel leads to where Kenji is; it's a shortcut." Ric pointed towards another tunnel, and Giotto nodded.

"Then… let's go, shall we?"

**WITH ALAUDE, KYOYA, AND VELBINO…**

Alaude stared at the mini Daemon guy that was fighting Kenji.

His hair wasn't really fruit shaped, but long and a bit curly at the end. It was dark blue like Mukuro's and his eyes were red and blue. He didn't have a trident, but a fan that seemed to made with iron. **(I looked it up on google, and its actual name is Tessen or something…)**

"Velbino… do you honestly think that you will able to win me?" Kenji growled, as Velbino just smiled.

"Of course… no. Boss, give me a break, I am like 21 years younger than you. Of course I don't even stand a chance against you." Velbino said, swinging the fan, as Kenji missed the attack by a centimeter.

"You could've won if you brought Yukiya along with you…" Kenji smirked evilly.

'Yukiya…? Aniki?' Alaude thought. Wait, his brother was here? Or was it just a person that had the same name?

"He could've even fought you alone if you didn't torture him to death two days ago. You don't even deserve to say his name, you demon." Velbino said bitterly, with venom in his voice.

"He was the one that said he'd do anything to protect his little brother, whoever that is."

Alaude's eyes widened. His brother really was here.

But…

"Well, you know what? That guy, over there, is his little brother. You're now just breaking your promise with Yukiya-nii." Velbino answered, as Kenji just smirked at him.

"Oh well… he betrayed me now, didn't he? That means the promise is broken, and I can attack this guy whenever I want to." Kenji's grin turned wider. Velbino just gritted his teeth.

"Alaude-san… was it?" Velbino turned around and asked.

"Hn." Alaude said, and surprisingly, Velbino understood.

"Run, with Kyoya. I know that you have your pride and everything… but does your family come first, or does your pride come first?" Velbino questioned, and that made Alaude think about Kyoya, who fainted a few minutes ago.

There was Chrome, Tsuna, and Lambo left too.

And his brother…

He walked towards Kyoya, and picked him up, ignoring the pain that was screaming for mercy on his right arm.

"Herbivore…" Alaude paused before he got ready to run out of the door. Velbino glanced at him, as Kenji got ready to shoot again.

"Thank you."

With that, Alaude ran.

**WITH LAMPO, TSUNA, AND CHROME…**

Lampo just silently gulped.

Ok, there was this bulky man standing in front of him, about twice his own size. Check.

He said he was the Sun guardian of the Genovese Family. Check.

He was strong. Very big check.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Lampo, the Lightning guardian of the Vongola Family."

'Actually, ore-sama thinks he knows that already.' Lampo thought, as Tsuna and Chrome trembled behind his back. Well, he couldn't blame the kids…

"Yare, yare… I wonder if there is such a thing called a free pass…" Lampo scratched his head.

"Of course not." Belkis smirked.

"How about some grape candy? I've been saving it for 2 weeks." Lampo offered them, but Belkis simply slapped them out of Lampo's hand.

"Ok, not candy, then…" Lampo thought of another idea.

"You can work for me." Lampo suggested, and Belkis almost choked on his own saliva.

"Are you sure that is a good suggestion?" Belkis sweat-dropped, and Lampo blinked.

"Ore-sama thought it was pretty ok." Lampo scratched his head again, as Belkis shook his head.

"This is getting ridiculous. I am just going to kill you and continue with my duty." Belkis took out a long spear. Lampo never got pierced by that or anything, but he sort of understood that he would die if Belkis just aimed well.

'Where did I put my damn shield again?!' Lampo thought, and remembered that he actually left it at the mansion.

"Un-uncle Lampo…" Chrome whispered in fear, as Lampo sighed. He had forgotten that the kids were here. He had to get them out of this place.

But Lampo also knew that he didn't stand a chance against this guy without a weapon. And furthermore, he needed to find Lambo…

"Um… wait. You know, I think more than killing us, I think keeping us alive is a wiser thing to do." Lampo quickly said, as Belkis raised his spear.

"And why do you say so?" Belkis smirked at him, and Lampo's brain screamed.

"If you keep us alive, I can tell you everything about the Vongola. Their weaknesses, where their base is, and what kinds of weapons they use, so and so on, whatever information you guys want." Lampo replied as calmly as he could. Lampo wasn't a bad actor, after all.

"Do you notice that you are betraying your family, right now?" Belkis lowered his spear, and Lampo was very relieved that he seemed to be convinced by his words.

"I am more than aware of it. It's not like I wanted to stay with them any longer, anyways." Lampo nodded, putting on an I-am-sick-of-it expression, which he was pretty good at.

Tsuna and Chrome noticed that Lampo was acting, and just kept quiet.

"Lampo, was it? You seem to be the only guy with a brain in the Vongola." Lampo never knew someone would actually say that to him throughout his whole life.

"You flatter me," Lampo gave an appreciative nod, as Belkis put his spear away.

'Primo… I think you're running a bit late…' Lampo mentally facepalmed, as Belkis smirked at him.

"Well, for helpful information, I am Belkis." He said, and Lampo thought,

'Well, yeah. You told me that.' But didn't say that out loud.

"I am Lampo, nice to meet you." Lampo felt weird; saying all this to an enemy.

"So Lampo… can you share some information, now?" Belkis gave him this creepy grin that made a chill run up Lampo's spine.

Beads of cold sweat started to form on Lampo's forehead, as his heart started to beat faster. His brain was screaming all over again, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Well –"

"Belkis, stop right there.

Lampo turned and saw… the Ric guy? And… holy broccoli, was that G?

"Ric… what are you doing with the storm guardian of the Vongola?" Belkis glared at him, raising his spear again. Bad sign.

"As you can see, I betrayed the Genovese Family." Ric smiled at Belkis, as Belkis just blinked, then laughed.

"Do you actually think you stand a chance against us al –"

"I have Yukiya and Velbino." As Ric said those two names, Belkis immediately stopped laughing.

"Well… Velbino was quite expected, but Yukiya… for him to betray the boss… man, boss is going to be so angry at him…" Belkis smirked, as Ric glared at him.

"Yukiya isn't Kenji's slave, or anything like that." Ric clenched his fists, as he got ready to fight.

"Well, he sure does act like one…" Belkis grinned, and Ric just wanted to rip that out of his face.

"G, Lampo, take the kids out of here and find Lambo. I am pretty sure Lambo's cell isn't anywhere near here." Ric said as he took out his swords.

"Bastard, do you think I will actually allow that?" G narrowed his eyes at Ric.

"Of course you won't. And I also know that I don't stand a chance against Belkis myself. Maybe if Velbino or Yukiya was here, I could've won…" Ric smiled sadly.

"At least you know it." Belkis grumbled under his breath.

"But… I can spare time. Enough for you all to save Lambo, then escape, and defeat Kenji… well maybe not enough, but I can hold on for pretty long. The maximum is 45 minutes." Ric said, as his expression turned into a rather serious one.

"Are you planning to die?!" G exclaimed, as Ric smiled all over again.

"If that helps you guys, then I will be more than happy to sacrifice my life." Ric turned and smiled warmly at G and Lampo, including the kids.

"Ric –" before G could run to help him, Ric took out a remote and pressed a red button.

The ground disappeared again, just like it did when they entered their base.

"Tell Yukiya and Velbino that I said bye… and thank you." A tear slipped from Ric's eyes, as G and Lampo and the kids all started to fall.

"RIC!"

But Ric was already gone.

**WITH DAEMON AND YUKIYA…**

"Do you think they're doing well?"

"Who knows…"

Daemon and Yukiya were talking to eachother, as they really had nothing to do.

"Just asking… how was Alaude like when he was young?" Daemon asked, as he stared up at the empty ceiling.

"My memory is already faint… but he was always fighting with people, causing trouble everywhere he goes." Yukiya sighed tiredly, thinking of all the days he had to stop the little boy.

"I see… he is still like that, only a tiny bit calmer. We once made the toilet vanish from our mansion." Daemon almost laughed at the memory. It already seemed so long ago.

"I apologize for his childishness." Yukiya let out a heavy sigh.

"Nah, I'm all good." Daemon shook it off, and Yukiya just nodded.

And that was when the ceiling suddenly opened, and 4 people slammed onto the floor.

Daemon and Yukiya jumped.

"Ouch…"

Daemon's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Lampo?" Daemon called out, as the smoke slowly cleared up.

"How the hell did that hole end up here?" G asked, and Daemon frowned. A hole?

"Father!" Chrome cried, as she ran to Daemon and hugged him as tightly as she could. Daemon was stunned at first, but soon he hugged her back.

"Welcome back, my dear Chrome…" Daemon smiled at her.

'She looks like Velbino…' Yukiya thought, but pushed the idea away soon after.

Daemon's eyes widened as he spotted all the bruises and scratches on Chrome's body.

"Chrome… who did this to you?" he asked, trying his best not to show his anger too much.

"I… don't know…" Chrome shook her head, and Daemon just nodded.

"Uncle…" Tsuna also hugged his arm tightly, and Daemon smiled and patted his head.

"It's alright, Tsuna. Your father went to defeat some… monster. He will soon be back." Daemon gave an encouraging nod at the kid, as Tsuna just sniffed.

"Why are only you two here?" Yukiya asked, as Lampo and G's body stiffened.

"Where is Ric?" Yukiya asked again, having a bad feeling about this.

"We- we will tell you later when everyone gathers. I don't want to explain this twice." G sighed, and Yukiya scowled. He walked up to G, and glared at him.

"He's fighting alone up there, isn't he." G knew that wasn't supposed to a question. He nodded, and Yukiya shook his head, like he was tired of this.

"I'm going." Yukiya said, as he walked towards one of the tunnels. "Tell Velbino that I am going to be gone for a while."

"Alone? You are going there all alone?" Lampo frowned at the guy.

"I think you are underestimating me, Vongola… but I am stronger than Alaude."

G, Daemon, and Lampo didn't really want to imagine what that guy could do if he got serious.

**WITH VELBINO AND KENJI…**

Velbino panted. He had a big wound on his left shoulder, and probably a few ribs were cracked. He was pretty sure his right ankle was broken, and his other ankle was probably twisted.

This wasn't good.

"I told you that you don't stand a chance against me." Kenji laughed, as Velbino smirked.

"And I told you, that I already know." He replied, and he knew that he immediately pissed off Kenji.

"Velbino… the only reason I kept you alive until now, was because you were even stronger than Bianchi and Elena. That was the only reason… and now, I have no choice but to kill you…" Kenji smiled evilly with victory.

"My ass." Velbino rolled his eyes, as a tick mark appeared on Kenji's forehead.

"Ok… so how do you want to die?" Kenji asked, and Velbino thought of that.

"I want to live until I am like 80, then die. It's not nice at all if you die early on the age of 14, you know." Velbino smiled right back, as Kenji finally reached his anger point.

"Die, Velbino Rokudo." Kenji aimed the gun at his head, and Velbino knew that he would be to slow if he wanted to duck.

"Oh great…" Velbino whispered, wondering if his poor life was finally coming to an end.

"Kenji, this is the end."

Velbino's eyes widened. He turned and saw…

The Vongola Primo?

"Velbino, was it? Run away."

Yeah, and Velbino didn't even give a second thought and ran for it.

**BACK TO G, DAEMON, AND LAMPO…**

"Are you sure it was a good choice to let that guy go alone?"

"He said he was stronger than Alaude."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good reason to let him go alone."

"Herbivores… why are you all crowded here?"

The 3 literally screamed when they heard a voice right behind them.

Alaude was standing there, with Kyoya in his arms.

"Oh… it's Alaude." G sighed, calming down.

"I thought it was another enemy or something…" Daemon sighed as well, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did I miss anything?" Alaude frowned, and the 3 reluctantly nodded. The kids were all sleeping on the floor, as they all too tired to just sit and wait.

"Yeah… you brother just went to help that Ric guy." Lampo pointed towards the tunnel Yukiya went through.

"Yukiya-aniki?" Alaude scowled, and they all nodded. Alaude mentally let out a very heavy sigh.

"Before all that… Alaude, do you even know what your brother went through?" G asked with a sad expression on his face. Alaude shook his head.

"Well… let me just tell you… your brother went through one hell of a life compared to you."

That was all the explaining Alaude really needed.

**Ok… the end? Of the chapter, I mean… yeah, I know, Yukiya went through more than the kids in some ways, and I feel bad that I tortured him like this… **

**My original plan was to just kill Ric, but I decided I will make Alaude and Yukiya not meet for now… since I am running out of time right now and all…**

**And does Kenji have more tricks up his sleeves? What happened to Lambo? How will Alaude react when he discovers that his brother was tortured by Kenji because of him? Will Velbino reveal his real identity to everyone?**

**All is going to be explained in the next chapter, which is hopefully going to be the last chapter of this arc… **

**I am going to have a second arc after another daily life chapter… and that arc will have another bad guy… of course. Yukiya, Velbino, and Ric will be there as well, so wait for it… hopefully, I will write the first chapter for that arc in about… 3 weeks? After the daily life chapter.**

**Please tell me how you think about this chapter… I didn't think this one sucked, and my brother even said it was pretty good. But if you think something was out of hand or anything like that, please tell me, so I can improve.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed and checked out my story! And I forgot to mention… 100+ followers!**

**Until next Sunday…**

**~Rica~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back! YAY! Being able to write again… this is so nice. Oh, and by the way, Alaude would be very OOC in this chapter – just warning you. And please don't think Yukiya is being OOC just because he isn't acting like Alaude or Kyoya… Yukiya is an OC I made, so I have the right to decide his personality and everything, right? Yukiya's personality is way more softer and kinder than Alaude's or Kyoya's – it's almost like a mix of… Giotto and Alaude. And he has two different personalities as well; his soft and kind personality at normal times, and his sadistic and creepy personality when he is fighting. **

**Well, anyways… here are some of my replies!**

**Yuki – Yes, it's still epic! owo thanks for the review!**

**Urara S. H – oh well… I hope you're still alive! Jk. Thanks for the review!**

**YuujouKami – I am glad that you're ok with it… thanks for your review!**

**Hail Breeze – Yeah, basically it's because I like characters like that. And sorry, but no, the kids wouldn't be fighting… maybe in the sequel? Thanks for the review!**

**Bernie6384 – Thanks, I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Aifa. Ayunie – I… um… check if he really died or not. (wink) thanks for the review!**

**TsunaMoe – yay… thanks for the review!**

**Siamofelici – I am very sort you were confused at the end… :( but just ignore it. I am glad that you like my story, and thanks for the review!**

**The chapter starts… now.**

**Chapter 15~ The Final and Hope**

Yukiya ran as fast he could through the tunnel. He was running so fast, his surroundings were almost a blur. Ric was the only thought he had in mind. The other thoughts like how Velbino was, how the others were doing-

Ok, fine. He was a bit worried about how Velbino was doing… but Ric was first for now. Belkis was way stronger than Ric – he'd be defeated in an instant. If not an instant, then the maximum was 15 minutes.

Sure, he'd be fine if Ric was fighting some other guy, for example… Bianchi or Elena. Just that they weren't a guy – but anyways, their power wasn't as much as powerful. But Belkis was different. That man was dangerous – he was the right hand man of that man after all. He knew more about this family than anyone else.

He was different from Iemitsu.

Yukiya remembered Iemitsu. When he was tortured by Kenji, he often healed him with his flames and smiled at him. When he was going through a hard time, he helped him get out of it. He was Yukiya's only hope in the Genovese Family.

Until they had to fight with the Vongola, and lost.

Kenji killed Iemitsu right in front of his eyes without mercy. Kenji tortured him all over again, and he had to bear with it, without Iemitsu.

It was pretty hard at first, but soon afterwards, he grew used to it. Velbino came along, and so did Ric. And now, he was about to lose one of his little brothers – not blood-related, but almost like a family.

Yukiya just hated his life so much. What did he do so wrong to deserve all this? Was this a punishment from God or some sort? Did God hate him? Did he do something wrong to make God hate him so much? Why did he need to suffer so much like this? Didn't he go through a lot already? He had to separate with his brother when he was young. His mom died, and he had to be tortured throughout his whole life of 25 years, except for the first 9.

'The world really wants me to die, I guess…' Yukiya thought, letting out a heavy sigh.

He noticed that he was near to the jail area, where Belkis and Ric should be. He heard something shatter, then a horrified scream.

Yukiya froze. That was Ric.

"Belkis…" Yukiya gritted his teeth, and swore that he will tear that man into a thousand of bloody pieces and curse his name in his own blood.

He slammed open the door, and found Ric lying on the cold floor, in a pool of his own blood, unconscious. Yukiya ran towards his body, and lifted his head slowly.

Ric's white shirt was now a color of bloody red, and parts of his whitish-blue hair was now a light reddish orange color. Yukiya was boiling with rage, as he gently put his cloak over Ric's body.

"Yu…ki…ya…" Ric whispered, and Yukiya shook his head – a sign that meant 'don't talk.' Ric understood, and gave a weak nod.

"Ah, so Yukiya, you're here." Belkis smirked at him, and Yukiya returned a deadly glare that made Belkis flinch uncomfortably.

"I never told me you could call me that, Belkis. You are going to regret what you did to Ric." Yukiya grinned sadistically – the only part he was similar to Alaude when he was fighting.

"I will beat you to death." Yukiya was there, then he wasn't. Belkis cursed under his breath. He just remembered Yukiya's ultimate strength was speed.

Soon after, a hard kick was landed on Belkis's back, as Belkis tried to pierce his leg with his spear. But unfortunately, Yukiya was just way too fast for him. Before Belkis could turn to the front, Yukiya punched him in his gut, as Belkis coughed some blood.

"You- you bastard!" Belkis wiped the blood from his mouth and tried to aim for Yukiya's left arm, but Yukiya quickly ducked and ran towards Belkis and elbowed him in the gut all over again.

Belkis coughed blood again, as he almost dropped his spear.

"Yukiya… fight me with your weapon. This is very insulting." Belkis mumbled, as Yukiya simply replied with a sadistic look that said But-I-don't-need-it.

"Let's do this seriously. Or are you just bad at handling your weapon, like a little kid?" Belkis smirked, as Yukiya rolled his eyes.

"You should actually be thankful that I am not using my weapon, despite what you did to Ric… but if you want me to use my weapon, I'd be more than happy to." Yukiya smiled, and took out his chains.

The chains were very long; almost as long as a whip. He had one in each hand, as he swung it in the air. Belkis noticed that these weren't normal chains… if you looked closely; you could see small spikes that were coated with a thin layer of poison.

Which meant, if you were hit by those like twice, it was the end of your life.

"So… are you happy now, that I am using my weapon?" Yukiya smirked, as he noticed that Belkis was at the loss for words.

"I- I never knew-" Belkis muttered as he took a few steps back until he reached the bars of a cell behind him.

"Kyoya uses tonfas, Alaude uses handcuffs, and I use chains that have spikes that are coated with deadly poison. How doomed are you?" Yukiya asked, as he continued to swing his chains in the air. Belkis just gulped, not saying a single word.

"You… demon…" Belkis was sweating like mad.

"Oh? I wonder who was the man that wanted me to fight him seriously, and challenged me to use my weapon? I really wonder who he is – because he really must have wanted to die early." Yukiya ran towards Belkis who just stood there, daydreaming.

"WAI-WAIT! TIME OUT! I DON'T- I CAN TELL YOU WHERE THAT LITTLE KID IS IF YOU KEEP ME ALIVE-"

"Sorry, dude. Too late. You injured Ric." Yukiya swung his chains towards Belkis, as it wrapped around Belkis's body with unbelievable speed. The spikes sunk into the guy's arms, and the poison was soon spread throughout his whole body.

Belkis screamed in agony, and then soon died.

Yukiya put away his chains. It wasn't really his intention to kill the guy, but he asked for it. It wasn't his fault that the guy died.

Well, he could've kept him alive, but he really(?) looked like he wanted to die.

Yukiya sighed, as he really gently lifted Ric up. Ric's eyes were closed, which made Yukiya's heart jump a beat, wondering if he died, but he soon calmed down as he saw Ric breathing slowly. The blood was still trickling down in various places, but it was better than when he had arrived.

"Ric… hang on for a little bit…"

**WITH ALAUDE, G, LAMPO, AND DAEMON…**

"Hn…"

Alaude felt angry, guilty, and very sad at the same time. G was just done telling what had happened to his brother for the past years, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Yukiya had to suffer, just to protect him. Even if Alaude died for Yukiya, it wouldn't be enough to pay back the debt.

"Alaude… you alright?" Lampo asked, and Alaude didn't reply. He wasn't alright. He felt horrible. This whole situation was just not fair. Not for him, but for Yukiya. While he was living a pretty good life with his dad, Yukiya had to suffer as mom died and while he got tortured.

And the worst thing was when he was fighting the Genovese Family 3 years ago; he fought his brother, and almost beat him into a pulp. He had beaten up his own brother with his own hands. That time when he beaten Yukiya, he remembered how badly he injured him; there were scratches and deep wounds all over his body caused by his handcuffs. And what did he say in the end again?

"_You lost herbivore."_

That time when he had said that, his brother didn't say anything. And Alaude… he walked away from him, leaving him wounded and dying on the floor.

Just what kind of brother was he?

He should've noticed faster. He should've noticed the reddish-orange hair, and the golden colored eyes that were beneath the mask. It was his fault.

"No…" Alaude whispered, as he dug his fingers into his hair, almost making his scalp bleed. This couldn't be happening.

Alaude wasn't an emotional person. He never showed his feelings, and was a very anti-social man. But this time, he couldn't hide his feelings as well as he usually could.

"Alaude…" G gave him this look of pity – usually Alaude would've glared at him, but this time he couldn't do anything. He never felt this guilty before. He never felt like he wanted to kill himself so much before, either.

But before Alaude could continue with his thoughts of guilt, they heard fast footsteps and all instantly looked up.

There stood a boy – he looked a little bit older than Mukuro and Kyoya – standing near the entrance of the tunnel, bleeding. His appearance resembled Mukuro and Daemon, just that his hair wasn't fruit shaped or anything.

"Is Ric or Yukiya-nii here yet..?" he asked, as his legs shook.

"Who are you?" Daemon glared at the bleeding boy.

"Velbino, 14, at your service." Velbino nodded, as the others stared at him in shock.

"Velbino… oh. WAIT, HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" G exclaimed at Velbino, who just blinked.

"14, sorry that I am so young, but that isn't my fault." Velbino replied, as everyone stared at him. He was quite tall for a 14 year old… maybe about an inch shorter than G.

"Is it legal to become a mafia at the age of fourteen?" Lampo asked nobody in general.

"What are you talking about? I became a mafia when I was 11." Velbino answered, and that didn't make the situation any better.

"When you were Mukuro's age? Wow. Just wow." Daemon smirked, as Velbino's eyes widened.

"Mukuro… you are talking about Mukuro Rokudo, aren't you?" Velbino asked, as he slowly walked towards them.

"Well… yes." Daemon frowned. Did this guy know Mukuro?

"Is he ok right now? Where is Chrome? Are they hurt or something –" Velbino started shooting questions at Daemon who blinked twice awkwardly.

"You know them?" Alaude pushed the thoughts aside and asked.

"They… those two are my siblings." Velbino muttered, as everyone in the room went dead silent.

"I had to separate with them when I was 3. Well, Chrome wasn't even born then…" Velbino said sadly, biting his bottom lip.

"I stayed in an orphanage until I was 10, but I was always feared by everyone because of my power. In the end, everyone started turning their backs on me, and I just ran away from the orphanage. I spent one year walking around aimlessly in the streets, until Kenji found me. At first I had no idea whether he was evil or not… until he threatened me with Mukuro and Chrome. I had no choice but to follow him." Velbino sighed heavily.

"The first few days in the Genovese family, I found it hard to approach anyone. Belkis seemed like a very scary man, and I didn't like Bianchi and Elena either. At that time, I didn't even know about Ric or Yukiya." Velbino sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall.

"One day, when I pissed off Belkis, he almost tried to kill me with his spear. I thought I was really going to die at the moment – I knew I didn't stand a chance against this man. That was when Yukiya stopped the spear so easily – like it was just a piece of wood or something. He defeated Belkis at that time like he was nothing, and then helped me up. I immediately grew attached to him – he was the first person that actually accepted me, after all. Then we met Ric, who was just as caring. We decided to help eachother with our own problems, and that's why we helped Ric save Kyoya." Velbino finished explaining, and all the others in the room were pretty stunned.

"Well… ok. But I really never expected you to be younger than Lampo…" G said, as Velbino just shrugged.

"For helpful information… Chrome is right over here, sleeping." Daemon pointed at his daughter, who was sleeping on his lap with his cloak over her.

Velbino immediately looked up and spotted Chrome. He smiled, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah… what happened to Mukuro?" Velbino asked, his voice filled with worry.

"That damn Bianchi poisoned him." G scowled, putting on a very disgusted expression at the same time.

"Bianchi… oh wait." Velbino looked very panicked.

"Why?"

"That Lambo boy… he might be in great danger."

**WITH GIOTTO AND KENJI…**

Giotto didn't like how this was going.

He had a wound on his right leg, which affected his speed and moves. Kenji continued to shoot, and Giotto was always barely missing it. Once it almost went through his head, but it just grazed his cheek a bit, which was a relief.

"Damn it…" Giotto cursed, as Kenji just grinned.

"I won't let you win like you did 3 years ago." Kenji smiled sadistically, licking his lips.

"I wonder…" Giotto grumbled.

"You shouldn't be here, anyways…" Kenji replied, and Giotto frowned.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"Bianchi should be on her way… to bring the hostage to our final battle…" Kenji laughed, as Giotto thought who that hostage might be.

Tsuna and Chrome should've been saved. His Hyper Intuition told him that those two were safe. He was pretty sure Velbino made Alaude run away with Kyoya… then…

Oh s***.

Lambo… he was…

"Lambo." Giotto trembled, as Kenji's grin grew wider.

"What… did you do to him…" Giotto's expression hardened, and Kenji just shrugged.

"Nothing for now… but if you do something that I don't like, then I would order Bianchi to kill him in an instant with her poison."

Giotto just knew that he was so doomed, even without his Hyper Intuition telling him.

**BACK TO ALAUDE AND CO…**

Everyone was silent.

Alaude and G managed to stop making Velbino's wounds bleed, by tearing Alaude's cloak a bit and tying them around the wounds, like his shoulder.

Velbino was now lying down on the floor, using his own coat as a pillow.

G wasn't really sleeping, but he was lying down and staring at the ceiling. He was wondering what would Giotto do right now, because basically, G ran out of ideas, even the bad ones. He turned to see Alaude was just staring at the ceiling as well. He seemed to be in thought – even though G could never tell how he was feeling like right now. Alaude couldn't be read, after all…

Lampo pretended like he was sleeping, but couldn't. He was just too worried about Lambo. He knew that he needed to go and save him, but he had no idea how this place worked. A few hours ago, a hole lead him here. The tunnels seemed to be connected to different places, sometimes the same. Even Velbino didn't seem to know where Lambo was staying.

And furthermore, the only person that knew perfectly about this place; Yukiya, was not here right this moment. He was gone for quite a while, and he was pretty worried about the guy and Ric. Were they even alive?

As if to answer his question, Lampo heard somebody running towards them. He turned and saw Yukiya panting, with Ric in his arms, all bloody, with Yukiya's cloak over him.

"Does anyone has bandages or something like that?" Yukiya asked, as he quickly but gently put Ric down. Even Velbino had woke up, at the voice of Yukiya.

Alaude just stared at his brother for a moment, but first things first… he completely tore up his cloak and kneeled down near Ric and wrapped the cloth around his wounds.

Yukiya stared at Alaude, who didn't dare to look up at him, almost like he was afraid of it. He just quietly tied the cloth around various places, and made sure it wasn't too loose. Then he stood up without a word, and sat back down in a corner, not giving Yukiya a second glance.

Yukiya gave Ric a quick final glance, then walked towards Alaude. Nobody stopped him, nor said anything about the man's actions.

"Alaude," Yukiya whispered, "we need to talk."

"About what?" Alaude croaked. "You should hate me." He still didn't try to meet his eyes with Yukiya.

"Alaude… please. Let's just talk. It's been 16 years since we had a proper conversation as brothers. Whether I hate you or not… that topic can wait." Yukiya sighed, and Alaude thought about it, then gave in. They walked into a nearby tunnel, far away from the others.

The others didn't stop them; they let them have their own time. Hey, come on. 16 years.

"Alaude…?" Yukiya asked carefully, and Alaude still didn't look up.

"Look. I don't blame you for anything." Yukiya said softly, and Alaude felt like he was back to 5 years old, when he had the exact same talk when he cause a huge mess in town, and his brother had to take care of it.

"You may not blame me," Alaude paused, "but I blame myself."

"Why?" Yukiya asked, and Alaude stayed silent for a while.

"I should've known… last time when we fought and I didn't recognize you. I-"

"That wasn't your fault. Nobody recognized me, because I was in disguise."

"Why didn't you just beat me up that time? You are stronger than me. You should hate me. I ruined your life. It's normal to hate me." Alaude finally looked up, and his light ocean blue eyes met his brother's sunflower golden ones. How long has it been since he seen them? Oh yes, 16 years…

"It's not, Alaude. You are my brother. There is no way I would beat you up, or attack you any kind of way, unless we were training or something." Yukiya silently shook his head, as Alaude didn't say anything.

"It would've been better," Alaude sighed and looked up towards the ceiling that probably wouldn't give him any of the answers to the questions he had in mind. "If you had just beaten the hell out of me that time we met. Then at least I wouldn't feel this guilty."

This time it was Yukiya's turn to stay silent.

To be truthful, Yukiya had hated Alaude when he was younger, a few years ago, just before when they had fought with the Vongola. Just like how Alaude said, he thought that it was all Alaude's fault that he was in the Genovese family. If he wasn't there… then by now he would've been free from all this torturing, all this suffering.

But when he fought with Alaude, he couldn't take out his chains. He couldn't hit Alaude back; he could just stand there and do nothing, as his little brother beaten him up into a pulp.

Weirdly, he wasn't mad at him. He felt happy when he was just lying there, when Alaude just left him on the floor, walking away like that. He felt relieved when he learned that Alaude became strong enough to at least protect himself – to protect the other ones he loved.

He felt happy that he was able to meet with him again. He didn't hate him at all.

"… It's true that I hated you for a while." Yukiya finally opened his mouth, his fiery red bangs covering his eyes. Alaude looked at him again, raising his eyebrows.

"But if I really hated you, then I would've just gone out of this family. I wouldn't be standing here, right in front of you, talking to you like this. You… probably wouldn't even be alive. But I didn't go out of here, and you are alive as well. Because I didn't hate you at all, to tell you the whole truth. I thought I hated you, but that was just how dumb I was at the time, just because I needed someone to take the blame – the reason why I needed to suffer. But deep inside, I still cared for you after all."

Alaude stayed silent once again, then smiled.

"That was probably the most cheesy thing I heard in my whole life, aniki." Alaude stretched his arms, as Yukiya laughed.

"And what you said was probably the most… ew-est thing I ever heard." Yukiya shot back, as Alaude glared at him, but soon, his expression softened.

"There's no such word as ew-est, aniki…"

"I know."

**WITH BIANCHI…**

Bianchi sighed as she walked towards the cell where Lambo was sleeping. She could hear the little kid snoring quietly, as he mumbled something about grape candy.

"Mmmm… Tsuna… Baka-yato… Takeshi…" Lambo rolled to the side, as Bianchi's eyes widened for a second as she heard the word 'Baka-yato', the nickname Lambo gave to Hayato.

'Hayato…' Bianchi thought, as an image of Hayato as a 7 year old kid came into her mind. She couldn't remember Hayato smiling when he was with her, nor a time when he looked like he was actually happy or enjoying himself.

She shook the thought out of her head, as she slowly but very quietly entered the cold cell.

Lambo was still sleeping, as a bubble grew and shrunk repeatedly as Lambo breathed in and out.

Bianchi undid the handcuffs on the little kid's hands and smiled.

"Don't worry… I'll set you free… back to where you really should be."

**Ok… dum dum dum… **

**Whose side is Bianchi really on?**

**What will Giotto do – fight, or give up?**

**How will Alaude and the others meet Giotto again?**

**What will happen to Yukiya and Velbino afterwards?**

**Will Ric really survive?**

**Does Kenji have more tricks up his sleeves?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter – the final chapter (hopefully) of this arc! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, and also checked put my story! **

**Maybe I will update tomorrow if I am really in a good mood, maybe I will just update next week… for the fun.**

**I apologize that this chapter wasn't really as intense as the others ones I did so far, but I wanted this chapter to be more focused on everyone meeting eachother… sorry if it sucked, or wasn't up to your expectations. **

**Until next time I update,**

**~Rica~**


End file.
